


A Picture of You

by hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy, Drama, Hunter Yuta, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-sided Jaeyong, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Build, Slow Burn, prince jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: On the cusp of a new era, the kingdom of Santoji celebrates its new king and the marriage of prince Jaehyun, second in line to the throne, to a common born man of foreign descent.Up in the northern mountains, Yuta had learned the skills needed to survive in the wild but not in the unforgiving world of conspiracies, lies and the unlikely love amidst the madness.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 339
Kudos: 684





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here I am again with another YuJae AU, except this one will be a bigger project, and will be pretty long to be honest. This is my first time writing royalty, so I'm doing a lot of research myself, so hopefully I do justice to it!
> 
> I've written a lot of soft!Jaehyun fits, but be warned that this will not be one of them. In this fic, he was raised in the worst of circumstances, so the cunning side of him will be more on focus. His character was actually inspired by their latest NCT Life, where they were playing the werewolf game. Dude was so competitive and was so good at deceiving people, even his favourite hyung, Yuta! lol
> 
> Also, this fic is an excuse to write mountain man Yuta who loves pretty things.
> 
> One more thing, the abuse/assault tags are not between Jaehyun and Yuta, just to clear things up. 
> 
> As always, this isn't beta-ed so excuse any mistakes for now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaehyun traced over the pattern embroidered on one of his handkerchiefs, it was that of a rose, his late mother’s favourite. He didn’t remember how it had come into his possession, but it had been in pristine condition despite the outdated design, likely commissioned for him personally before he even knew how to use one.

There were three quick knocks on his doors, before a voice called behind them in urgency, “Your Highness, may I come in?” the familiar voice settled Jaehyun somehow, glad that his personalretainer had gotten to him first before any of his brother’s had.

“Go on.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Jaehyun heard the familiar creaking of the doors, and Youngho trudged towards him with a forlorn look, “Jaehyun, your brother,” the older man seemed to consider his words carefully, before correcting himself, “…His Majesty has requested your presence in your father’s study.” the tall man continued in a grim tone. Jaehyun couldn’t blame him. His brother’s ascent to power, while something they expected coming, was the last thing their struggling kingdom needed, not after his father’s pitiable reign.

“Did you get anything at all?” the young prince cleared his throat. Knowing this was something he had to face as soon as his father’s health had deteriorated over the last few weeks.

“Nothing. Even Doyoung has not gathered anything since the king’s passing, Yunho is incredibly tightlipped about his next move. I’m worried, Jaehyun, he might be on to us.”

“He’s not stupid. He knows who his enemies are.” Jaehyun carefully placed the handkerchief back on top of the cufflinks box before he moved away from the dresser where he’d been standing next to, awaiting the inevitable summon. Youngho was following closely behind him, his hurried movements was anything but subtle, “The question is who will get to the other first, and who will come out on top.” the prince continued in a hushed voice.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this. Be very careful.” Youngho’s last words were uttered softly, and Jaehyun paused, steps away from the door.

“I’m always careful.”

The walk to his father’s study, now his brother’s, was long and arduous. The room was located at the end of the west wing, the perpetually dark halls were now brightly lit in celebration of the new monarch, most of the court already having forgotten about the late king. Yunho had been running the show even before their father’s recent demise, so the old king’s absence was hardly missed, except by the public who only knew him through the image the council painted of him while he was alive, and the controversies that surrounded his relationships with the two women he had his sons with.

Two burly guards flanked the double doors that lead to one of the most heavily secured rooms in the castle. Both men nodded in greeting at the sight of the younger prince before opening the double doors that lead to the study. Youngho stayed behind as the guards made to close the doors, but not before throwing Jaehyun a meaningful look.

The room looked the same as before his brother had practically moved into it, but Jaehyun noted a leather bound book on the floor, under a pile of paperwork, that hadn’t been there before. A haphazard attempt to conceal. He made sure not to let his eyes linger on the item for longer than a split second.

Jaehyun’s older half brother, now king of the mountainous lands that made their kingdom, sat behind theold oak desk, a smirk painting his sharp features, his new advisor, his former retainer, stood behind him.

“My dearest brother, I have not seen you since father’s funeral. How have you been?” King Yunho drummed his fingers against the table for every word, not bothering to hide the hostility in his tone.

“You don’t have to beat around the bush, Your Majesty,” Jaehyun countered in a monotone. He would never let his brother get the benefit of knowing how much he affected Jaehyun, “you called me here for a reason. I would like to hear it, otherwise, I will have to ask you to allow me to retire for the night to continue grieving father's passing.”

“Hotheaded as always. This is why you never could gain the council’s favour.” The king clicked his tongue in mock annoyance, he knew how much the little action got on his younger brother’s nerves. He did, however, pull out a sheet of paper from the drawer, gesturing for Jaehyun to take a seat. The younger followed, careful not to show his unease.

“This is a royal decree, one the late king had signed before he was fully incapacitated by his illness, witnessed by two of the council members.” The king continued derisively, the novelty of riling Jaehyun up seemed not enough for him anymore, because now he looked ready to strike fear, “It states that the Second Prince is to marry into commonalty before his next birthday, to a person with no direct connection to the throne or the members of the royal council—“ Jaehyun was aware of the way Yunho was watching his every move, as he scanned the document himself, while simultaneously keeping track of his brother’s words.

At some point, the younger had stopped trying to make sense of the decree, and had looked up to meet the new king’s unkind eyes as the latter continued, “or else, the Prince will be stripped of his status as a member of the royal family, and removed of all assets he is entitled to as the illegitimate son of the king.” A smirk, before the older continued, “signed by the former king himself, Jung Yunwoong.”

“This is impressive, even for you.” Jaehyun gritted, his fists coiled tightly on his lap. Resentment throbbing strong in his veins at the smug look on Yunho’s face. More than a way to cut Jaehyun from the possibility of marrying for leverage, this was a show of power on Yunho’s end, a reminder that as crown prince, and now king, he would always be one step ahead of Jaehyun.

“There’s no reason to be upset. You have weeks left to prepare. I myself was married even before I turned seventeen, you have it easier, in fact. All you have to do is find some commoner to wed, and you get to keep everything you have now, it’s not like you will have to live the life of a commoner yourself.” The young king chuckled, as always, finding humour at his brother’s expense.

“And I’m only the second prince, I’m not expected to produce heirs. There’s absolutely no purpose in marrying me off and into commonalty, of all things.”

The king’s expression turned grim in an instant, “Don’t pretend like you had not been planning to use marriage to gain power over me. I know you Jaehyun, I know how your mind works. I made you who you are now.”

The young prince took a deep breath, willing himself to not give into his emotions, knowing that he needed more than just a sharp sword to take his brother down. That was where Yunho was wrong too, he didn’t know Jaehyun; he knew of his ambitions but he didn’t know his pain and his anger. And those were Jaehyun’s strongest weapons.

“I understand. I’ll do it.” The king seemed taken aback by the younger man’s response. He seemed ready to spent a long night threatening Jaehyun into obedience. The younger prince kept a steady eye contact with the king as he continued, “I will marry a commoner. If that means I get to keep my title, nothing else matters.”

“I’m convinced that you just make decisions that contradict my expectations just to spite me. But this is exactly what I want to hear.”

A sigh, and then the younger prince was handing the paper back to his brother after making sure Yunho didn’t leave out any important details. “And you got what you wanted. Please make sure to send a copy of this to me by tonight. Now may I please excuse myself?” Yunho didn’t deign him a response, simply waving him off towards the door with a satisfied look on his face.

Jaehyun was already halfway to the doors when he turned back towards his brother, “Oh and Your Majesty?” Yunho looked up from the paperwork he had already started to busy himself, “I hope you know what you’re going against.” Jaehyun didn’t wait to see his brother’s reaction, continuing to the door with renewed determination.


	2. 1. a child of the mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, yes the cord braiding is inspired by Your Name (Kimi no na wa). 
> 
> As always, be warned, this isn't beta-ed! Enjoy!

There were very few things one could interest himself in during the harsh winters of Santoji, and Yuta couldn’t be more glad that he had taken after his mother’s dexterity at cord braiding. While it was too expensive a hobby to maintain, it provided the young man something to busy himself with on months when heavy snowfall characteristic of the mountainous kingdom get in the way of transportation between the nearby towns and the more remote villages that surrounded them.

Being a hunter was the hardest during winter, when massive pileups of snow completely covered the footpaths and made the mountains almost impossible to navigate even with years of experience. Most animals would be hidden away in their burrows, if not under a foot of snow anyway, so there really was no point even if Yuta was fully capable of traversing the treacherous wilderness under whatever condition.

That and the fact that Yuta’s parents were incredibly superstitious, believing snowstorms to be the gods’ way of communicating an important change in one’s life. It was one of the many beliefs they had carried with them when they left their home, an empire to the east surrounded by the sea, where trees bloomed bright pink in spring, and red foxes were plenty and thriving. That was as much as Yuta could remember, having only lived the first few years of his life there before they were forced to cross the sea.

It was a good thing that Yuta had found one or two people in their small village willing to purchase a few of his handmade braided bracelets for a good sum because his earnings looked enough to fund his next purchase of colourful cords and a bag of rice to last them until he was able to climb the mountains again. He was already looking forward to bringing home precious rabbit and wild boar meat.

Yuta tucked a lock of hair that had come loose from his ponytail behind his ear, sweat beading on his temples from the heat blasting from the lamp in the centre of the room. Yuta could easily move away from the heat source but he needed the meagre light it provided to finish the hair ornament he had been working on. Despite the cheap cords he used, the ornament looked almost exquisite, and Yuta was perfectly happy with the outcome. He hoped he could fetch something more for this one.

“Yuta-nii, there are soldiers in the village! And they look different from the usual ones!” His kid sister barged in from the front door, letting in a breeze of cold air and startling Yuta into dropping one of the spools. He cursed inwardly, but quickly schooled his expression before turning to the young girl with red cheeks, her worn wool hat doing little to keep her face warm.

“Haru, what were you doing outside? I thought mother said not to leave the house until they’re back.”

“But they won’t be back until night time! It’s a perfectly nice day outside, you shouldn’t be wasting the day cooped up making braided bracelets.” The girl pouted, kneeling down beside her brother, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their wooden floor, to tug at his arm, “and they won’t mind if you were with me. Come on, you want to see the soldiers too, don’t you?!”

“First of all, this isn’t a bracelet. It’s a hair ornament. How does it look?” The older of the two carefully pulled his sister closer so she could get a better look at the colourful braid of cords.

“Yeah, looks as nice as all the other ones you’ve made before it. Now can we please go out?”

The older of the two rolled his eyes, but never one to say no to his little sister, got up after putting the round wooden frame where the spools hung from away. He made sure to turn off the heating lamp before he grabbed a jacket and a hat, and quickly followed his sister who had already bounded out the door again. The cold hit Yuta in the face as soon as he walked out the door, and was already regretting not wrapping a scarf around himself when he remembered something.

Soldiers from the closest town regularly patrolled their small village and other nearby ones to make sure that the villagers, many of which were refugees from foreign lands, were complying with the laws established by the kingdom on farming and trade, and generally just to keep a close eye on what they still deemed as outsiders. There were hardly enough crimes in these small villages to warrant special attention from soldiers of higher rank.

“Haru, you said the soldiers look different?” The younger one nodded, eyes wide in wonder.

“Yeah! They were wearing navy blue uniforms instead of the normal gray, and they have this unique crest on their shoulders. Their swords also look very fancy!”

Yuta felt his jaw go slack at the description. “Haru, I don’t think those are normal soldiers. They sound like they’re from the capital.”

He couldn’t be so sure himself, having never seen one in the flesh before. Everything he knew about their ranks and the kingdom, he learned from the few books that made their way to their mountain home. The possibility made him giddy; it had been months since he’d written a letter addressed to the king, requesting that the roads to the more remote villages be paved wider so more farmers and hunters could make their way to the closest towns to sell their goods. He hoped the soldiers were here to assess the amount of work to be done.

To their disappointment, mostly Haruna’s, they didn’t find he said soldiers anywhere near where Haruna spotted them last. Yuta was starting to think that his sister had cleverly played him and was about ready to drag her back home when he saw the steeds feeding after what looked to be a long journey, supplies and packs hanging from the saddles. They stood out because of how well groomed their manes looked, very far from those ones that belonged to the village.

Yuta finally saw one of the soldiers Haruna was referring to, as one of them made their way out of one of the smaller shacks, not too far from Yuta’s family’s home. They were indeed wearing fancy uniforms, a deep navy blue trimmed with gold. The crest Haruna had been referring to really was the royal family’s coat of arms, something Yuta’s sister, who had never stepped a foot outside their village, would definitely not recognise.

And their actions definitely didn’t look like something that had to do with widening of roads.

“They seem to be looking for someone.” Yuta observed with a quiet voice. There were not many people outside, despite it being the first bright day they had after the big storm, so he knew the pair of them stood out. It was never good to stand out around armed strangers.

“Do you think someone from our village did something wrong?” Haruna piped up, picking up on Yuta’s wariness.

“No idea. It’s better that we head back though. We don’t want to get caught in something dangerous.” The older took his sister’s cold bitten hand, pulling the girl to the direction of their home despite her protests.

Once they reached the safety of their shack, the older pulled the window shutters close and lit the lamp again for heat. “Let’s just wait until mother and father are back with Momoka.” Yuta whispered as he sat his sister on the bed in their shared bedroom, “for now let’s stay warm here. I’m sure tomorrow will be another good day.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Yuta felt bad about having to contain all of Haruna’s childhood energy indoors on such a good day, but it always paid to be careful, especially when it involved family. He left the girl on the bed, as she dug out a box of her most precious possessions from under the bed so she can play with them.

The young hunter left his sister in the room, smothering his own curiosity about the soldiers and ready to get back to work on the hair ornament. It was a little bit later when a purposeful knock startled Yuta just as he was finishing his work. He hurriedly picked up the cords and put them away before he made his way to the door. He saw Haruna peaking from inside the bedroom, her little head sticking out in a comical way. But there was no time to be amused, Yuta’s heart was beating against his chest almost painfully, his throat felt dry, and it didn’t have anything to do with the heated air. It wasn’t a secret that their family was only one of the few foreigners in their village, and if there was anything high-ranking soldiers would be here for, it would be for them.

Yuta gestured for his sister to go back in the room, and only when the bedroom door was closed behind her did he finally open the front door. Behind it stood at least three uniformed men, and leading them was a tall, well-dressed man with broad shoulders and sharp eyes. The man looked intimidating, most of it had to do with his towering height and the fact that there were three men armed with swords behind him.

The hunter swallowed the lump in his throat, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

The tall man nodded swiftly, “We are looking for the son of the Nakamoto family. We were pointed to this house by a couple of your neighbours. Am I speaking to the right person?”

“Y-Yes, you are. I’m Nakamoto Yuta, the only son of the family.” The well-dressed stranger broke into a small smile at the affirmation. Taking a step forward and into the dimly-lit shack without waiting for invitation, tracking a bit of snow in the process. He looked a bit apologetic about it but continued anyway.

“May we have a word in private, Mr. Nakamoto?” The man’s voice was deep, but not unkind, and Yuta found himself relaxing despite the odd situation he found himself in. Did he break any law in any of his hunts? Did his letter upset the king?

“I, umm…My sister is in the bedroom, but this is the most privacy we can get here.” Yuta gestured to the general span of their living space; the small kitchenette, the dining table pushed against the wall and the heating lamp in the middle of the room.

“Ah, then would you mind if your sister is accompanied outside by one of my men? I promise you they are harmless. They’re trained to look scary but that’s as far as it goes.” At Yuta’s pinched expression, the stranger quickly beckoned the soldiers closer, instructing them to remove their weapons, which they did and left them by the door, “See? They won’t be far. Just enough distance to provide us the privacy this meeting requires.”

“No harm comes to my sister?” At this, Yuta made sure to give the other his hardest, most determined look.

“She will be safe. You have my word.”

“Okay…Okay.” Yuta took a step back, letting the man and two of the soldiers further into the house, and called for his sister who quickly shot out from the room to run to his side like she’d been waiting for that exact moment. After briefly explaining the situation, Haruna reluctantly followed the soldier who had stayed by the door out, the soldier’s face had decidedly softened, dropping the act as soon as he caught sight of the young girl. Yuta felt a little less uneasy at that.

As soon as they were left alone, the tall man made a beeline towards the dining table, pulling one chair out for himself and gesturing for Yuta to do the same. The smaller man took a seat, still unsure what he’d done to warrant this kind of attention from someone who was obviously associated to the royal family.

“My name is Suh Youngho, personal retainer to the second prince of the Santoji. I came here with a very important purpose, one that we need your full cooperation with.” At this point, Yuta’s confusion had come to a peak, he couldn’t think of anything a prince would need his services for, except for hunting wild boars, but he was pretty sure they had plenty of skilled hunters in the capital.

“I’m not quite sure I follow.”

“You see, the information I’m about to give you is something only the people from the capital are aware of at this point, but I’m sure that the news will reach the small villages such as this one, very soon.” Youngho sighed before continuing, “The King of Santoji, Jung Yunwoong, have recently passed away. The crown prince, Jung Yunho, have taken the throne since.”

Yuta knew he must’ve made a sight, with the way he gaped at the other’s words. He had no idea the king was even unwell, in fact, he was sure no one in these remote villages had any idea, given that they were too deep in the mountains for messengers to bother with.

Youngho cleared his throat, likely to get Yuta’s full attention again, “And one of the many decrees he had signed before his passing was for his younger son, the second prince, to be married to a commoner.” The royal retainer gave Yuta a good long stare, gauging his reaction.

Yuta’s brows furrowed, his lips stretching into a tight line before he finally asked, “My sister?”

The taller man let out a breath in obvious disbelief, “Good heavens no, the prince is many years ahead of her in age. And also, his preferences lie somewhere else.” Youngho gave Yuta another look, and this time, Yuta understood what it meant.

“Me?”

The retainer nodded enthusiastically, looking pleased with the progress they’d made so far. Yuta was frantically looking between Youngho and the soldiers standing at the door, when the tall man assured him that the soldiers had sworn to secrecy.

“You have the option to reject his highness’ proposal, of course.” One of the soldiers handed Youngho a rolled up piece of paper which he unrolled and handed to Yuta, “but agreeing to marry him will greatly benefit your family who we know struggle with the limited resources available in the village during winter. They will be given their own plot of land for farming, and a better dwelling fit for a family of four…” There was a short pause, before the man continued, “and most importantly, they will be granted citizenship of Santoji, to secure their their future in the kingdom.”

Yuta felt his breath hitch at that. That was something his father had been trying to achieve for years, a life outside the scrutiny of patrolling soldiers and the limitations the kingdom had imposed on all refugees in their lands. The fear that they will, one day, be sent back to the eastern empire and Haruna will be left on her own, being the only one who had been born in Santoji looming over their heads.

That promise alone was enough to sway Yuta into agreeing right then and there. He didn’t have any particular preference for a partner, in fact, the thought of being with another man didn’t faze him as much as it probably should, considering how taboo the subject was amongst the villagers. The comfort of his family, the thought of his father finally being able to rest without worries for once, were too attractive to pass up, and Yuta wondered if taking up the offer would lessen his value as a person, if he was going against his own principles. But then, he would be doing this for his family, more than anything.

“Normally, we would give you time to think it over, but the decree has put a time limit on us. We have only until the prince’s eighteenth birthday to hold the wedding, that is only five weeks from now.”

“And if I agree? What of me? Will I be able to see my family again once I leave?” Yuta knew he sounded pathetic, seriously considering a marriage offer made by a man he knew nothing about, who lived halfway across the kingdom, and probably cared just as little about him. He felt as if he was taking advantage of the prince’s situation too, marrying into money and using it for his personal gain. The thought made his stomach churn in an unpleasant way.

“If you accept the proposal, we will move you to the capital at once, where we will make the necessary preparations. Once you’re wedded, you will move into one of the manors owned by the royal family with the prince. Of course you’ll be able to see your family again, but only once everything has been settled at the capital. However,” Youngho’s voice turned stern in an instant, “you too, will be expected to keep the identity of the prince a secret to anyone, even to your family. We will make the arrangements to keep things within wraps, and they will know the prince as an aristocrat from the capital, but with one without any connection to the royal family.”

The hunter nodded at every word, trying to make sense of this incredible development he didn’t see coming. Never in his entire life did Yuta think that he would ever be in the position to accept or reject a marriage proposal from a young prince. By the time Youngho was done enumerating the rest of the details regarding the marriage itself, Yuta had cleared his head enough to ask what he should’ve asked from the beginning.

“But why me? How did the prince even know of a peasant from a mountain village?” The way Youngho reacted to his question was enough sign that the man had been expecting the question. Of course, he would be.

“Because your reputation precedes you. You are pretty well known even in the neighbouring villages; the boy who chases wild boars with his knives and arrows. The prince is someone who needs a dependable and strong person. We’ve been travelling for days trying to find the most suitable partner for our prince, and once we’ve heard of you, we knew you were the one he needed.” Yuta noted the use of the word need, instead of want, and while he wasn’t in the position to be upset over it, it did still make him feel hollow inside. A reminder that there was no way anyone of that standing would want him for anything other than his outwardly characteristics.

“So I take it that you agree to the proposal?” Youngho asked softly. Yuta knew that the other could already tell what his answer would be, but still wanted some sort of finality. Despite the heavy heart, Yuta tried to muster a smile.

“Yes. My answer is yes.”

“Great, then we shall leave for the capital in three days’ time. We will be accompanying you but we will have to keep a low profile, so we will need you to come to the town centre where we will pick you up. Please refrain from bringing too many things, your necessities will be provided in the capital.” Yuta nodded solemnly in understanding.

He knew he still had the choice of walking away from this arrangement, save him the trouble of getting involved in something as complicated as royal affairs, but at the same time he knew that this would be the only way his family would not starve in winters or when Yuta or his father weren’t able to bring enough food on the table. Yuta was young and naive but he knew that there was no way they could ever earn enough money to live comfortably, even if he worked himself to death.

“Then, from here on, you are officially the second prince’s betrothed.” There was a little pause while Youngho silently assessed Yuta, perhaps aware of his internal struggle despite how hard the hunter tried to mask it, “Your sister is already outside the door. As spoken, we trust you will not reveal the crucial details of this meeting to them. Once you’ve said your goodbyes, we will expect you at the local inn in the town centre in three days.”

“I will be there.”

With that, Youngho and all three of the soldiers left in haste, and Yuta was reminded that they were trying to keep everything low profile. When his sister entered with questions clear in her eyes, Yuta couldn’t help but crumble under the weight of the all the secrets that were suddenly thrust onto him, his tears falling hot down his cheeks.


	3. 2. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! Enjoy everyone!

Yuta watched the snow capped mountainsides fade into the distance from inside a fancy carriage that he never thought he would ever find himself in, in this lifetime. While the carriage wasn’t extravagant per se, it was still a far cry from the ones the wealthy merchants used up north. Which was why despite their efforts, they still garnered the kind of attention they were trying to evade when they had started packing up in front of the town’s inn.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part for Yuta. While he didn’t have many friends from the village,there were still a few he was especially close with; Chenle and Renjun were kids who often followed him around, always excited to hear stories about his hunts. Like him, they were also refugees, and received the same treatment from the other villagers who saw them as nothing more than a burden to their already struggling population. There was also Hansol, he was older than Yuta, and was one of the few locals who got along well with the _outsiders_. He was recruited for the army not too long ago and was not due to return to the village until the end of winter, so Yuta wasn’t even able to say goodbye.

Apart from his trips up in the mountains, Yuta had never been apart from his family for longer than a few weeks. They were very tight knit, even when Momoka had married, she had stayed close to home, before eventually moving back into their parent’s humble shack after an incident of flooding destroyed their own. His mother, while surprised at prospect of her only _son_ marrying another man, albeit a well-off one, was mostly supportive, aware that it was what Yuta needed the most. His father had kept his distance, Yuta had not heard anything from him after breaking the news, not even to express his disappointment at his son’s choice. They didn’t speak a word between them even up to the day leading up to the young hunter’s eventual departure, despite his sisters’ urging.

Yuta knew he had let his father down, and insulted him too by insinuating that he wouldn’t be able to take care of his own family without Yuta having to sell himself to the nobility. There was little Yuta could do to reassure his father without giving away the identity of his betrothed, so he chose to leave with a heavy heart, knowing it would be a while before he saw his father again for any chance of reconciliation.

He felt teary eyed just recalling the look on his father’s face. Yuta wished they would live an easy and comfortable life without him, even with the resentment the older Nakamoto now carried for his only son.

“Are you feeling alright?” Youngho softly asked beside him, likely having noticed the distant look on the younger man’s eyes.

“Yes, just a little sad. This will be the first time I’m leaving this region. These mountains have been my home my entire life.” Yuta admitted shyly. He also wondered what the prince would think of him. He didn’t have much knowledge to impart, having never travelled very far from their village, so he was a bit worried that they wouldn’t have many topics they could talk about.

“You would be pleased to know that there are several mountains surrounding the capital. While they’re not as majestic and tall as the ones from here, they will surely keep you entertained.” This peaked Yuta’s interests particularly.

“Will I be allowed to go out on my own?”

Youngho looked a bit unsure, “Not on your own, for sure, but if the prince gives you permission to, you may hunt in the mountains to pass time. You will also be provided with a good steed you can use.”

That didn’t sound like the kind of hunting Yuta did back home. He surely didn’t need a good steed, only a sturdy bow, plenty of arrows, and his trusted knife, the latter he had gratefully managed to pack with him with Youngho’s permission. His father had personally crafted the knife when he came of age, using precious iron he had saved up for. The handle of the knife was decorated with the braided cords Yuta made himself. It was one of his most beloved possessions.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how is the prince like?” Yuta perked up at the realisation that he’d never really asked about the prince before. Was he just as upset about this wedding? Surely that was the case, since he would be forced to marry someone from the lower class, and one that wasn’t even a citizen at birth. Maybe he liked the outdoors like Yuta did, perhaps that would be one thing they could bond over.

“Ah, I wish there was one specific word I can use to describe the prince. He keeps mostly to himself and tends to be quiet around people he just met. Even on social gatherings, he just sticks to the people he’s been acquainted with for a long time. But he is very kind, once you get to know him.” Youngho went on with a smile. He seemed to be on very good terms with the prince, Yuta thought, if someone as kind as Youngho would speak fondly of the prince, then he must not be very bad. However, he didn’t miss the meaning behind the man’s words.

“Then I suppose he will be purposely distant to me since I am a stranger to him.” Yuta lamented, expression falling.

“I’m sure he will eventually warm up to you.” Youngho reassured with a hand over his shoulder, “for now, please rest, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

Yuta nodded, and leaned back against the soft, cushioned seat, eyes still on the road but mind already elsewhere.

True enough, the journey took almost four days as they had to go around the roads that were blocked with snow. It wasn’t as tiring as Yuta had expected, since they made several stops on the way to restock on their supplies and warm up, either at the local town inn they’re passing through or at camp. Used to camping up in the mountains for days during his hunts, sitting in a comfortable carriage with a warm wool blanket on his lap and the fur coat they had given him on his shoulders, was nothing in comparison for Yuta.

The cheers from the soldiers who had ridden on their horses the entire time in the bitter cold could be heard as soon as they passed the woods that lead to the entrance to the walled capital. Yuta stuck his head out of the carriage’s window despite the chill, his long hair flowing in the wind, and was just as awed at the sight.

He had never before seen so many solid structured buildings before, they had a few in the towns down the mountains but not as many as the ones he could now see in the distance as they approached the capital. There were guards stationed at the gate, who were quick to let them in as soon as they saw the crests on the soldier’s coats, similar to the ones on their uniforms. By now, Yuta had already figured that it was the royal family’s coat of arms.

Despite the initial bleakness he felt at having to leave his home, Yuta’s heart soared in excitement as the dirt road transitioned into snow covered cobbled streets. The steady clip-clop of the horses’ hooves sounded entirely different against stone. It was as if a completely new world had opened up for Yuta as soon as they crossed the gates.

It wasn’t long before the carriage had reached a modest looking building a few storeys tall, in the middle of what seemed like a marketplace. The soldiers who had accompanied them were long since gone, likely to not raise attention. Youngho was the first to get out of the carriage, before guiding Yuta down himself, the latter trying not to trip on the long, fur coat he had been wrapped in. The building turned out to be an inn, but a more lavish one compared to the ones they’d stopped at on the way. It looked cleaner, brighter and more spacious.

“You will be staying here for now. The prince would like to meet you here personally before we bring you to the castle tomorrow.” They didn’t even need to stop to speak to the innkeeper, so Yuta assumed that all of these had been arranged even before they found him. Youngho led him to the second floor of the building, into a spacious, well furnished room with a bed bigger than the one he used to share with Momoka as kids. The room was nicer and cleaner than any place Yuta had ever stayed in. There was also a big window that afforded him an unobstructed view of the streets that looked even more magical as the sun set over the city, bathing it in warm light. Despite the snow on the ground, the streets looked far from desolate, there were people running around in their heavy coats, carrying produce and other interesting stuff.

“He’s coming here tonight?” Yuta queried, having already discarded the heavy fur coat on the bed.

“Yes, perhaps past midnight. It’s safer for the prince to go around in the dark, where there are fewer people likely to recognise him.”

“Will you be leaving me here on my own?”

“For now, yes, but I will be back with the prince. Don’t worry, the innkeeper has been informed about you, and will take good care of you until then. Rest well, Yuta, and I’ll see you later.” Youngho looked to be in a hurry, so Yuta didn’t hold him back further. He watched the tall man exit the room, and once sure he was really gone, the hunter let out a heavy sigh.

He didn’t think he would be meeting the prince this soon, he knew he had to, eventually, but not right after his arrival. Well, the hunter glanced at the streets below as it was steadily enveloped in darkness, at least he had enough time before midnight to rest.

—

Yuta was awoken by a sound of a carriage coming to a stop in the street below, accompanied by the neigh of horses. It wasn’t particularly loud, most people would’ve slept right through it, but Yuta was not most people; he had been hunting as young as thirteen years old, and he was very sensitive even to the smallest of noises. Yuta rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed, and reached towards the nightstand for the strip of cloth to tie his hair with.

Once his vision had cleared enough, he pattered towards the window, surprised to see light snow falling. Yuta watched in fascination as two guards flanked the door to the carriage. Youngho came out first, and while he was wearing a hat that nearly covered his entire face, his height had been a dead give away. Shortly after him, a young man, with very fair skin, quite tall himself, stepped out. The man wasn’t wearing a hat, so it was easier to see his face, framed by dark hair, now dotted with snowflakes, that fell perfectly over his eyes.

The man was very handsome, even from the distance, Yuta could already tell. If he was looking at the second prince himself, then he can confidently conclude that the prince was as beautifully regal as he’d imagined him to be, based on the brief descriptions Youngho had given him.

Both men disappeared from his sight, and Yuta’s heartbeat started to pick up at the thought that he was seconds away from meeting his fiancé. In his old tunic and worn trousers, his hair ruffled with sleep.

If he was aiming to make a good first impression, he was already doing a very bad job of it.

There was a series of quick knocks on the door before it opened from the outside. It wasn’t a surprise that Youngho had a key to his room, Yuta knew that the man was in charge of him at least until he was officially married to the prince.

Youngho entered the room first, before the dark-haired man followed behind him. Yuta caught sight of the same guards who had accompanied them on the journey as they stationed themselves outside the room before the door was closed behind the two newcomers.

“Yuta, I would like to introduce you to your betrothed, the younger prince of Santoji, His Highness, Prince Jaehyun.” Youngho stepped aside to give Yuta an unobstructed view of the man and the hunter hurried to curtsey before the royal.

If it was possible, the prince looked even more handsome up close; a straight nose, sharp, slanted eyes and strong eyebrows that lended him an intimidating gaze, and a set of heart-shaped lips that looked moist despite the dry winter air. There was a light flush to the prince’s cheeks from the cold, the only thing that convinced Yuta that he was staring at an actual human being and not a sculpture.

Yuta almost couldn’t believe that he was supposed to marry this young man. If not for the royal decree, he was sure that there was no way this person would even spare him a glance.

“Your Highness, this is Nakamoto Yuta of the northern mountain village of Eorumgang.” Youngho’s sounded tired and while Yuta sincerely wished for the older man to get some rest, he also hoped the other wouldn’t leave him alone in the room with the prince just yet.

The prince hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood, not even to offer a handshake or a nod of acknowledgement. His expression remained blank even as he did a quick once over of his future husband, before turning towards his retainer.

“Make sure he’s presentable before taking him to the castle.” Jaehyun’s voice was deep, almost intimidatingly so, and the fact that he hadn’t even made eye contact with Yuta yet left the latter feeling purposely left out. A bleak reminder that his only purpose was to be just another accessory to the royal household.

“Definitely. Would you like to talk to him in private?” Yuta felt his heart drop, and watched in dread as the prince nodded and Youngho exited the room in quick strides.

—

Jaehyun had very little expectations when Youngho had carted him to town to meet the man he had chosen for a husband. He knew that Yuta was only older than him by a little over a year, and that he was raised in the mountains and had no knowledge of the world outside his little village. The stark differences between them and their upbringing were already huge hurdles by itself, so he hoped the man was at least gullible enough to blindly follow Jaehyun without question.

The man, Yuta, had fit the image Jaehyun had of him; rough around the edges, average height, tanned skin, long hair that was shades lighter than Jaehyun’s, likely from constant exposure to the sun, and a slim stature. His clothes were too big on him, and made him look smaller than his actual size. The only thing that really stood out were his big bright eyes framed by thick eyelashes. The hunter’s features were characteristic of those belonging to the eastern empire, especially his prominent cheekbones. There was no question that he wasn’t native to Santoji.

Jaehyun took a seat in one of the two armchairs in the corner of the room, not bothering to remove his coat. Without waiting for an invitation, Yuta followed him to occupy the armchair adjacent to Jaehyun’s.

“I believe you’ve been informed of the purpose of this arrangement.” Jaehyun started, watching the other fidget with his hands in obvious jitters as he continued, “We would be married within the week, you will share my home and my privileges as a member of the royal family, that includes receiving grant. However, there will be no need for us to be intimate with each other. No one expects a show from us.”

The prince saw the way the other man’s lips had tightened in response. He knew he was being harsh, but for Jaehyun, who used indifference as one of the many ways to survive living amongst people who wanted your downfall, there was no room for emotions.

That, and the fact that this man would likely disappear from his life in a few years’ time anyway.

“Your highness,” Yuta’s soft voice filled the silence that followed Jaehyun’s words, “Is this really how you would like to start any relationship between us? I wasn’t really expecting a warm welcome but I think we could do a little better than this.”

The response had taken Jaehyun aback. Aside from the lack of any obvious accent, the man’s tone had remained kind, resigned maybe, but without a hint of malice nonetheless.

For someone whose life had been turned upside down, Yuta was surely taking it better than Jaehyun had expected. Then again, this person was marrying into royalty despite his roots, and getting more than just money out of this deal.

“There’s no need to get friendly. We will be living together, yes, but we don’t have to be friends.”

“Okay, I guess I understand what Youngho meant.” the hunter mumbled and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at that, unsure if he should be offended that Youngho had spoken about him with a complete stranger.

“We don’t have to be friends, yes…” The slighter man continued, eyes on his lap, “but we don’t have to be at odds too. Your highness, this may not be the most ideal situation for both of us, but you are still taking care of my family on my behalf. That means a lot to me, and I don’t wish to taint the kindness you’ve shown us with bitterness. So if anything, I wish that we could be on good terms at the very least.”

Jaehyun was silent for a moment, unsure himself how to respond to the other’s words. He’d never thought about their arrangement that way.

“Do what you wish, but stay out of my way.” Jaehyun was suddenly hit with the urge to get away from this man. There were few people that could elicit this kind of reaction from him, and knowing he’d only known this person for less than an hour made Jaehyun feel more at edge.

“I understand. As long as I’m treated fairly, I won’t be a bother to you.”

“Then that’s settled. Youngho will be keeping you company until tomorrow. He will provide you with clothes to wear for your first meeting with the king.” The prince stood carefully, noting the way Yuta’s gaze lingered on him. He didn’t want to think much of it, used to being under scrutiny his entire life.

“Your highness?” Yuta called out to him again softly just as he was about to signal his departure to Youngho, who was waiting behind the door. This time, Jaehyun didn’t bother turning to face the hunter, intent on being out of the stifling room, hardly the size of his closet, that stank of smoke and mould.

“I’m sorry about your father.” 

Jaehyun took a sharp breath and uttered his next words without wavering, “I’m not.”

Youngho appeared behind the door shortly after Jaehyun had called for him, his expression a mix of worry and unease. Jaehyun made sure to remind Youngho of their next course of action with Yuta, before he left the tall man to deal with what would soon be the newest member of the royal family.

Jaehyun made his way down the inn and to his carriage, with both guards following behind him. Only when he was in the safety and warmth of the carriage did he let his mind wander back to his conversation with Yuta. Unable to help himself, Jaehyun directed one last look at the second-storey window before the coachman started the horses in the direction of the castle. He hoped for the sake of everyone involved, that this was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mean Jaehyun! I actually have until chap 4 written and chap 15 planned, and I'm pretty sure his personality will remain pretty unlikeable for a while. But I promise, things will get better for Yuta!
> 
> This is my current baby, and I'm working hard to make every chapter as error free and interesting as possible, even if the actual story only really picks up after chap 4.
> 
> Thanks for following this series! I really appreciate the comments <3


	4. 3. the castle in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, please feel free to point it out! I didn't have much time to edit this one before posting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The following morning came very quick for Yuta, who had been unable to sleep after his exchange with the prince the night before. While he hadn’t been expecting for them to get along after being in the presence of each other for mere minutes, he had at least been hoping for a more amicable start between them.

The prince came off exactly like how he looked: unfeeling. But For some reason, Yuta couldn’t fault him for his actions; he was sure being royalty meant he was constantly subjected to being used for others’ personal gains. It likely came as a second nature to be naturally cautious of everyone you met. It was however, a little upsetting to know that the prince hated their inevitable union to the point that he would risk his safety to go all the way to a crowded marketplace to warn his betrothed against being cosy with him.

“Yuta, may I come in?” A voice quietly asked behind the door. It was Youngho, who had been waiting patiently while Yuta dressed in the clothes the taller man had given him in the morning. He had no idea where Youngho got the clothes from but it had been amazing how the trousers and the shirt were just the right size for him.

“Of course.” The tall man waited a few seconds before opening the door to his room. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of Yuta finally dressed in fitting clothes.

“Ah, that’s much better. But you would have to tuck your shirt in.”

“Do I have to? It’s very restricting.”

“Oh, you have to, Yuta. You will be in more restricting clothes in the future so you better get used to wearing them now.” Youngho scolded softly, still with a smile. There was a silent question in his eyes as he approached Yuta with outstretch hands, and the hunter figured he was asking for permission to help.

At Yuta’s brief nod, the taller man helped him fix his clothes, putting on the a brown jacket over his shirt and brushing his hair for him. Youngho also gave him a silk ribbon he could use to tie up his hair instead of the usual tattered strip of cloth. While the ribbon was gorgeous and gave a nice touch, the smooth texture made it easier for the shorter strands to come loose. Yuta chanced a glance at the only mirror in the room and almost didn’t recognise himself.

The clothes were in the shade of muted greys and browns with no loud colour accents, but they still did the job of making Yuta look more well put together. He suddenly looked nothing like the young hunter who would spend days covered in grime and earth while he tracked animals. They hadn’t bothered to change his boots, and Yuta was glad to know that there was at least one thing on his person that was presentable enough to be in the presence of the king. He looked like any other townsperson now, Yuta observed quietly.

“You look good. I’m sure the prince will be pleased.”

“Will he, really?” The shorter man bit his lips as soon as the words had come out. He hadn’t meant to say them out loud. There was a hint of sympathy in Youngho’s eyes, before he ushered the younger man outside after draping the same oversized fur coat over his jacket.

Today, they will be riding on horses instead of the carriage Yuta had arrived in. There was still one guard who would accompany them but the guard was dressed like a civilian, much like Youngho was. Yuta supposed it had something to do with the fact that they’re travelling to the castle in broad daylight.

“A word of advice before we reach the castle.” The retainer stopped Yuta with a hand around his wrist before the other could mount his horse, “Not everyone is who they seem to be. You’re a good man Yuta, but the people you will meet from hereon will be nothing like the people you had to deal with before. I want you to be cautious, always.”

Yuta nodded stiffly, Youngho’s words making cold dread settle in his stomach. He always knew he would be dealing with people who were out of his league, but never thought that these same people, who were supposed to be more educated, would use their advantage against someone who was practically defenceless against them. It left him feeling unsettled.

“You will be fine though. I will be there with you.” Youngho reassured quickly, perhaps noticing the way Yuta’s face had drained of colour.

The ride to the castle had been a calming experience compared to everything that had transpired in Yuta’s life in the short span of a week. Yuta was fascinated to see an array of stalls that sold all sorts of things in the marketplace which they had to pass through on their way. His eyes lit up particularly at the sight of colourful cords that looked to be of better material that the ones they had in the bigger towns near the village. He was already making a mental note to come back here and get himself a few nice colours when he was reminded that he’d left his wooden stand at home. The stand was one of the few possessions his parents had taken when they moved to Santoji. Since the art was exclusive to the empire they’d come from, it would be a struggle finding something similar even in the capital.

Despite his brief disappointment, the hunter was glad for the distraction the ride had provided as it took his mind off what awaited him at the castle. It was one thing writing a letter to the king about road expansion, it was another having to face him with the intent to marry his younger brother.

Eventually, they rode past the last of the houses and made their way into a long winding road flanked by trees stripped of its leaves, its sinewy branches dusted with snow. Before long, the castle came into view in all its majestic glory. Grey stones pitted and scarred with age towering over the small forest that surrounded it.Despite how nervous he’d initially been, there was still that part of Yuta that couldn’t help but be thrilled at the prospect of being allowed to enter the most important place in the kingdom. He could only imagine how many rooms could fit in that vast structure.

“What do you think?” Youngho questioned playfully after a brief glance in Yuta’s direction.

“It looks unreal. The royal family really lives here?”

“Yes they do, but you won’t be staying here for long. You will move into a royal manor with the prince after the wedding.” The taller man was quick to remind him but the words hardly registered to Yuta, who was even more flabbergasted as they approached the tall, steel gates, where two guards verified their identities before they were allowed to enter. A wide space opened up behind the gates, the snow blanketing the entire span of it but Yuta could tell that this was the royal gardens from the sight of the majestic fountain in the middle. He’d heard many stories about it as a child, and now he was seeing it with his own eyes, even if it was completely covered in white.

“So the prince grew up here?” The question rolled off his tongue as Yuta looked up towards one of the tallest towers. Imagining a small child growing up in such an enormous castle surrounded by ancient walls made Yuta feel a certain kind of sadness he couldn’t explain. No matter how magical it looked from the outside, there was no question that it wasn’t the loving home Yuta had grown up in.

“He did.”

“That means he would also be leaving his home for this marriage?” Yuta wondered if the prince was just as torn at the change that awaited both of them.

Youngho was looking at him a certain way, before he let out a sigh, “Do not concern yourself about those matters. The prince isn’t particularly attached to this place.”

Yuta hummed in response, put at ease by the reassurance. He hoped the words were not just an effort to placate him.

Youngho eventually led him to the entrance to the castle, where he was helped down from his horse by another guard waiting just outside the massive doors.

As the doors were opened for them, servants ran forward to take their coats. Youngho reached out to fix the shorter man’s hair that had become unruly under his hat. Once Youngho was satisfied with how Yuta looked, he guided the hunter towards a grand staircase which Yuta climbed with careful steps. He sent an apologetic look at the servants for tracking snow in with their boots, wetting the expensive looking runners that covered the stairs.

“You will be staying in one of the rooms in the second floor of the east wing until your wedding. Everything you will need are already provided there, including new clothes and shoes.” Youngho informed him, his big hand on Yuta’s back, steering him in the direction of his room. Yuta’s attention was fixed on the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceilings and the huge portraits that decorated the walls. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this level of grandiose.

Yuta had also lost count of the number of doors they’d passed since they had reached the east wing. He wondered how the residents of this castle didn’t get regularly lose, and also lamenting how he was going to survive his entire stay without finding himself stranded in some dungeon somewhere.

They eventually came to a stop in front of an intricately carved door. Yuta new that that was going to be his room, so he was a bit surprised when Youngho stepped back to gesture towards the room across. A pair of lavish looking doors stood out from the rest just from the sheer amount of details on it.

“You will be staying in this room temporarily, and that room over there, is prince Jaehyun’s.”

The younger man wanted to ask if the prince was just behind those doors at that very moment, but thought better of it, and simply nodded in understanding. Youngho finally unlocked the door to his own room and to say that Yuta was impressed was an understatement. The room was a far cry from the one he’d stayed at back at the inn, and it was no wonder, this is home to the royalty after all. Still, for just another guest room, this one was excessively lavish.

A four-poster bed stood in the centre of the spacious room, an expensive looking rug covered a good portion of the floor. An armoire stood beside the bed, and there was also a table and matching chairs provided in the centre of the room. A smaller crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room in warm light. Overall, Yuta was speechless; while he knew to expect luxury to a certain extent, it was still different witnessing it firsthand.

“This room has its own washroom. You will meet your very own valet soon, and he will help you freshen up. For now I’ll leave you to yourself until we receive the king’s summons.” Yuta had been too engrossed with all the small details of his new accommodation that he’d startled at Youngho’s voice, having forgotten the other was even there.

“My own valet?” Yuta questioned meekly before quickly adding, “and what about my things?”

“The servants will be bringing them up very soon. I would offer you tea and biscuits but we will be meeting the king over lunch and I do not wish to spoil your appetite.”

“That’s alright, I’m not very hungry but thank you anyway, Youngho.” The taller man nodded and exited the room at once. The room, already spacious before, felt even bigger now that Yuta was alone. Other than the bare necessities, the room looked and felt empty. He took measured steps towards the bed and felt the material of the covers with his fingertips. It was soft and smooth under his touch, definitely not something he’d ever felt before, much less sleep on.

The young hunter then took a seat at the very edge of it, still unsure that someone like him was allowed to be on such fancy sheets, somehow afraid he would mess it up. Eventually, he became comfortable enough to scoot to the middle of it, and once his body had fully sunk into the softness of the mattress, bone deep exhaustion enveloped him.

So this was how it was like, being born to the most powerful family in the kingdom, Yuta thought wistfully before letting himself slip into a quiet slumber, his worries and unease fading into the back of his mind.

—

A gentle voice called out for him in the quiet of the room. Yuta’s sleep-heavy eyes fluttered open, and the hunter almost jumped at the blurry sight of a tall, young man who hovered over him from where he stood by the bed.

Yuta rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, before he straightened up his clothes.

“Your highness, I don’t wish to disturb your slumber but the gathering will begin any moment now and it would be best if I help you get ready soon.” While the use of the title had flustered Yuta, he latter did his best to mask it, “My name is Jungwoo, and I will be your personal valet from hereon, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness.”

The man was obviously younger than Yuta, but he was so well spoken and was neatly dressed in expensive looking garb Yuta could only dream of owning. He had a perpetual smile on his face that made Yuta wonder if it wasn’t an effort to hide the fact that he was repulsed at the idea of addressing and waiting to a peasant like he was an actual member of the royal family.

“Jungwoo, It’s nice to meet you too. You don’t have to address me so formally though.”

“You will get used to it very soon.” Jungwoo probably picked up on Yuta’s wariness because he said the words with as much kindness as was possible, while he watched Yuta struggle to leave the bed without getting caught in the coverlet. “For now, let me help you get ready to meet the king.”

—

Jaehyun knew that Yuta had already arrived in the castle. News always travelled fast within these walls and if the chambermaids’ chatters were anything to go by, then the hunter had already been settled in his designated room, just across from Jaehyun’s, and attended to by Jungwoo. He had personally picked the younger man for the role, on Youngho’s recommendation.

Sure enough, Doyoung invited himself in Jaehyun’s room with a playful glint in his eyes, “I heard your betrothed has arrived. Have you met him yet?”

Jaehyun hummed under his breath. He looked up from the papers he’d been studying to acknowledge the noble for the first time despite how much he wished he could pretend not to have heard him. Doyoung was the younger son of one of the council members, and despite being only second in line for his father’s position in the council, he was respected among the nobility for his sharp mind, his scholarly contributions to the kingdom were acknowledged even by the late king.

He was a crucial piece to Jaehyun’s plans, but he was also unmistakably annoying when he wanted to be.

“I have last night.”

“So how was he like? Handsome? Tall? Muscular?” Jaehyun couldn’t bite the smile back at the last description, remembering the image of a lanky Yuta with his baggy clothes.

“Ah, you smiled! So is he all of them? I heard he’s a hunter, so he must be built well.” Doyoung laughed, taking a seat on the loveseat in the corner of the room.

“You’d be surprised. He’s a good few inches shorter than me, that much I can tell you.”

“I guess I’ll find out. They’re almost finished preparing the dining hall, last time I took a peek. We will likely be called there any time now. Are you ready for this?” Doyoung queried softly, his demeanour shifting at the last sentence.

“To see my brother lose his mind at my choice of spouse? Very much.”

As Doyoung had guessed, they were called into the dining hall only moments later. The royal family, the council members and their families, and envoys from distant lands purposefully invited in Santoji for this reason were all present. Jaehyun knew that once he stepped foot into the lion’s den with Yuta, there would be no going back for both of them.

His betrothed soon joined him, accompanied by Youngho and Jungwoo, at the entrance to the hall. Jaehyun couldn’t hide the slight irritation that reared at the sight of Yuta’s long hair in disarray, his silk ribbon doing little to keep the strands in place.

“Jungwoo, did you not see his hair?” The prince’s voice remained collected, but the weight behind his words were clear. Both Youngho and Jungwoo looked taken aback and the latter was about to reach out to smooth Yuta’s hair when the hunter beat him to it with panicked hands.

“I’m sorry, your highness, it wasn’t his fault. I fell asleep and rushed here upon getting the summon.” Yuta chimed in, his words coming out in a single breath, “it gets a little hard to manage at times.” The hunter continued, referring to the loose locks of hair that now framed his face.

“You have my apologies your highness, I should’ve checked before we left the room.” Jungwoo piped up, now helping Yuta retie the ribbon in place.

“Then you should get it cut, should you not?” Jaehyun mumbled cooly, turning his back towards his fiancé, ignoring the look Youngho sent his way.

“Your highness…” Youngho called out but was quickly interrupted as they were ushered forward.

The doors were opened for them shortly, as a herald announced their arrival. A crowd of spectators all facing their way in anticipation greeted them. Most people who had been invited to this gathering were already aware of the decree, so they knew what to expect, or at least they thought they knew.

A common girl, was what everyone in this hall had been eager to see, not a lanky boy in clothes that were not his. Jaehyun wished there was a way he could preserve the look on Yunho’s face at the exact moment he laid eyes on Yuta, who stood beside Jaehyun unmoving. A quick glance to his left revealed the hunter trying his best not to shy away from all the attention suddenly trained on him, not all of which were good.

Youngho cleared his throat as he took a step towards the herald to pass a message. The man took a deep breath, and announced with a voice that drowned out the chatters of the people, “His Highness, the Second Prince, and his chosen betrothed, Nakamoto Yuta of the northern mountain region.”

The king had started to make his way towards the newly introduced couple from the moment he saw a _man_ standing in place of his younger brother’s to-be wife. Jaehyun saw Yuta stiffen at the imposing sight of the king, who was now close enough to run his eyes over the hunter’s form, not bothering to hide his scrutiny.

“What an interesting choice, my brother. It now makes sense why the fine ladies were never able to get your attention.” Yunho calmly addressed his brother, if he were the slightest bit upset at this unexpected turn of events, he was doing a great job of concealing it.

The king then turned his attention to the shorter man who had started to inch behind Jaehyun, “And it is a pleasure to meet the prince’s chosen one. I would like to personally welcome you to the family, Yuta.” Despite the palpable tension, Yuta didn’t fail to curtsey to the older man as soon as the king finished. Jaehyun said nothing in response, content on following his brother’s every action with his eyes.

“The honour is all mine, your majesty.” Youngho must’ve given Yuta lessons on dealing with royalty because he knew not to look directly into the king’s eyes. It could also be the aura that Yunho exuded that made it hard for anyone to meet his gaze.

“Then, shall we begin the celebration of your engagement, my dear brother?”

—

While it had been interesting to watch Yuta struggle with the utensils on both sides of his plate throughout lunch, Jaehyun was unable to focus on anything but the feeling of unrest. He knew that he was being observed from all sides, not just by the king but also by the members of the council who had been very vocal with their support for Yunho.While Yunho seemingly took his brother’s choice in a stride, there was no question that Jaehyun will be held back at the end of the feast to face the his brother’s questions.

He would have to be careful with every decision he made from here on out. Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to afford to make mistakes at this point.

“Your highness, are you feeling unwell?” A small voice from his side shook him out of his reverie and Jaehyun turned towards the source with ire.

“I am,” he sighed in exasperation, already done with Yuta’s unwarranted concern, “I would worry about myself more than anyone, if I were you.” Jaehyun purposely glance towards the other’s plate and continued, “and try not to spill your food everywhere, it’s unbecoming.”

The older man visibly recoiled from his words, cheeks flushing in shame. Jaehyun wondered if he’d gone too far, but was reminded that there was absolutely no reason for him to entertain Yuta’s fantasies of them getting along or being anything even remotely close to friends.

That was the last time Yuta had tried to strike a conversation with him that day, and he didn’t see the older man again after the feast.

—

  
“Not only is he the wrong gender but a refugee too. I’m not sure what to say, Jaehyun, you outdid yourself this time.” Yunho circled his younger brother in a predatory manner, one hand cradling a glass of wine while he carefully swirled it. Jaehyun’s eyes followed the red liquid as it sloshed within the glass. It wouldn’t do if Yunho decided to dump the wine on him, he liked the particular shirt he was wearing.

“The decree didn’t specify anything about the gender of my spouse. And his origins.” Jaehyun knew he should be careful with his words, riling Yunho up in a closed, empty space with no one but the king’s personal _guards_ to witness their exchange never boded well.

The feast had ended better than Jaehyun had expected, while there were many disapproving looks, with some being brave enough to vocalise their opinion, there were also those that supported Jaehyun’s choice, convinced by the prince’s sincerity about the marriage, considering he had unconventionally chosen a man. To these people, Jaehyun’s marriage to Yuta was reminiscent of the late king’s marriage to Yunho’s mother — a commoner who bore him a son — a fairytale romance the people had been deluded into believing.

Jaehyun had been ready for Yunho to call him into his chambers that same night. He knew how his brother’s mind worked; he was not going to lash out at his brother in front of an audience, no, he had his chambers and his private guards for that purpose.

“What is it you’re planning, Jaehyun? Win over the population of displaced foreigners in the kingdom?” Yunho chortled unkindly. He looked tipsy from the many drinks he’d had that afternoon alone. Jaehyun knew his brother must be losing his mind trying to come up with a reason behind Jaehyun’s actions, the thought made him smirk, and the sight seemed to succeed at agitating Yunho further.

“I’m just trying to keep my position in the family, your majesty. And perhaps I wish to indulge myself in my choice of partner at the same time.”

“Who are you kidding? The man has no class, he doesn’t even look like he can read. I highly doubt that he is the kind of person you would willingly associate yourself with.” The king sneered.

“Isn’t that my business to make, your majesty?” Jaehyun met Yunho’s eyes, not the least bit apologetic.

Yunho’s eyes flashed for a split second, and then his hand was shooting out to grip Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun stumbled back but didn’t let himself flinch even with how hard Yunho was digging his fingers into his cheeks, nails biting at his skin.

“You will not talk to me that way, Jaehyun. I am now your king and you are just a spare I can easily get rid of.”

Jaehyun reached up to grab Yunho’s wrist, and with a grip that had the king’s guards twitching in place, pried the hand off his face, “I dare you to try, your majesty. How unfortunate would it be for Santoji to lose a prince right after losing its king? I believe unfortunate enough to warrant suspicions.”

Yunho pulled his hand out of his brother’s grip, before making his way towards his bed. In a singsong tone he only ever used when he had too much to drink, or when he was putting up appearances in front of his wife, the king asserted, “The kingdom will flourish under its only rightful monarch, that’s what will happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know it's a bit slow at this point and Jaehyun is still an asshole but things will pick up a bit next chapter, where the wedding will finally happen!!
> 
> I know every chapter must be posing more questions than answering them but please stay with me, we'll get there eventually!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them.


	5. 4. a union of worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will start getting longer as we go on, this one alone is already at least 1k words longer than the last chapters. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy!

Fingers combed through the newly shortened locks of hair, fidgeting with the ends as if doing so would make it easier to get used to the new length. Yuta knew that he would be forced to cut his hair eventually, as many had been very vocal about how inappropriately messy it looked back when he first arrived in the castle.

Yuta wasn’t particularly attached to his long hair; he liked to keep it long, yes, but only because getting it cut was troublesome and he personally preferred tying it up to keep it out of his face when he hunted or worked on his cord braiding. However, a haircut that he had not consented to was even harder to swallow than giving up all that he had back in the mountains.

Perhaps it was because he saw his personal choice with his hair a privilege he would no longer be able to afford. It was as if the last of his freedom were being stripped from him. More than hair, it felt like parts of Yuta were slowly being cut away from his person. He sat in front of the dresser, staring at his reflection and hardly recognising the person he saw.

Yuta now dressed better, with Jungwoo’s help. He was fitted with brighter tones exclusive to the nobility and royalty, had his hair neatly trimmed at the back, with the longer strands in front styled in soft waves and parted in the middle. If before, he’d resembled just another common man, right now, there was no question to Yuta’s association to royalty.

His wedding to the prince was to take place the next day, at the break of dawn. The earlier it would be, the less people would be privy to the private ceremony, since the venue would be outside the castle grounds and near the city. They would be wed in an old, sacred temple that hadn’t been used in decades, the last royal wedding it had witnessed was the one that had effectively ended the reign of the Lee family and saw the Jung family take the crown for the first time.

The Jung family was in power when Yuta’s family had arrive in Santoji, and had been in power long before then, so it had come as a surprise to him that it was actually the Lee’s that had established the kingdom. Now, the Lee family had taken a step back but still held significant power as part of the royal council, and association with them promised a more widespread influence, even for the ones who was in line for the throne.

At the prince’s insistence, Yuta had received lessons on the history of the royal family, So he had been aware of the importance of the temple to the Jung’s, but it was still an odd choice to make since all the more recent royal weddings had taken place in the chapel inside the castle for security reasons. Jungwoo had also given him books to read in his spare time in the days that followed the feast, and Yuta went through them religiously, not wanting to look like an idiot the next time there was such a gathering.

“You look very good, your highness.” Jungwoo observed behind Yuta, as the latter brushed his bangs away from his face, “Now that we’ve gotten rid of all that hair obstructing your face, we can finally see your big, round eyes.” Yuta smiled shyly, dropping his hand to his lap.

“I told you to call me Yuta. And I have no business receiving such compliments from you, of all people.” The older of the two joked, having already grown comfortable with Jungwoo in just a few days. His valet was very fair himself, tall and with a stature that many would be jealous of. His handsome face made him the talk of many chambermaids but not to the same extent as the second prince. Yuta mentally compared Jungwoo to his soon-to-be husband, who, while also younger than Yuta, didn’t give off the same boyish aura Jungwoo did. Jaehyun, in comparison, had sharper features that made him look older than he actually was.

Jungwoo was the youngest to be chosen as a valet for any royal family member, and his connections had helped him secure his position in the castle even with his lack of experience. He was doing very well with Yuta though, if Youngho’s constant praises were anything to go by.

“That’s not true, you have a very uniquely beautiful face, _Yuta_. I’m sure that had the prince not been forced by the decree, he would still have found you very attractive.” Yuta looked down at his hands to hide the way his cheeks coloured. He knew the possibility was very unlikely, and that Jungwoo only said what needed to be said to boost Yuta’s confidence, but he couldn’t help but be moved anyway. Back home, hardly anyone noticed him for his looks, the villagers too busy scrutinising his foreign roots to see anything remotely attractive about him.

“Well, regardless, he has to marry me anyway.” Yuta said in a small voice, to which Jungwoo responded with a frown but didn’t argue further.

Yuta was sure that the prince hadn’t picked a husband based on looks alone, seeing as he had only bothered to meet Yuta after he had already chosen him, rather than the other way around. It made the hunter wonder what it was about him that peaked the prince’s interests; surely his tracking and hunting skills were not sole reasons to choose someone for marriage.

“Ah, please be reminded that you’re supposed to see the prince in his room early tomorrow, before the wedding.” Yuta remembered about the meeting, he had been informed about it days ago, but it still made him nervous. He had not at all spoken to the prince after the welcoming feast, and he knew that things didn’t exactly end on a good note between them. He knew he was at fault, having overstepped the boundaries the prince set between them, but he couldn’t help himself. The younger man looked agitated the entire evening, he hadn’t been obvious about it but if there was one thing Yuta could pride himself with, it was his ability to sense someone’s unease. 

“I wonder what is there to talk about. We will be seeing each other at the temple anyway.”

“We can’t blame him, wouldn’t you want to see your betrothed as soon as possible too?” The young valet said in an almost dreamy way. It made Yuta smile, despite everything. Jungwoo was hopeless romantic, it was almost sad that the first royal wedding he was to witness would be Yuta’s.

“I would, if he didn’t get on my nerves the last time we spoke.” Jungwoo was quick to offer a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t worry too much about that, I heard his highness is normally short with everyone. And he was probably just as overwhelmed last time.” There was a brief pause, before Jungwoo perked up, “What do you think about brushing one side of your hair back for tomorrow? It would further accentuate your cheekbones.”

Yuta giggled at the suggestion. He didn’t really care much about how he would look, not when the marriage was nothing but an unconventional agreement and the man he was to marry didn’t see him as anything more than an inconvenience. However, the thought that this will be the first and only time he would be married made him feel a cacophony of emotions.

The hunter felt the sudden urge to make this special, the only way he could, if not for the prince, then for himself. So, with the kind of excitement he hadn’t felt in a while, he stood up in haste, startling his valet. Yuta made a beeline towards the few bags he had taken with him from Eorumgang, and dug into the smallest one. When his fingertips touched the familiar, smooth wood, he couldn’t help but break into a delighted smile.

“Your highness?” Jungwoo slowly made his way where the hunter had been squatting over his bags.

“Look Jungwoo,” Yuta brought the accessory up for his valet to see. It was the hair ornament he had been working on when Youngho had first approached him. Two small flowers in the shade of blue and violet decorated one end of a pronged stick made of polished pine. He didn’t get to sell the ornament before he left, and it would be a pity if he didn’t get to use something he worked really hard for, “Can I wear this? The colours shouldn’t look too bad with the wedding suit.”

Jungwoo took a moment to study the accessory, and when he finally turned to look at Yuta, he had a strained smile on, “Yes, I’m sure this would look great on you.”

—

The day of the ceremony came faster than Yuta had hoped.

The hunter woke up in the early hours of the morning with a heavy heart and his emotions all over the place. He had stirred awake shortly before Jungwoo was due to get him ready, and he’d cried nonstop for a good minute at the sight of his wedding suit on display on a mannequin in the middle of the room, a reminder that there was no turning back from here.

While Yuta had an entire week to mentally prepare himself for the ordeal, it didn’t take away the fact that he would be a married man, and to a person he didn’t love, by the end of the day.

When Jungwoo had finally arrived, Yuta had already cleaned his face off the evidence of his little breakdown. Still, the young valet had noticed after taking a single look at the hunter, his face surely blotchy from the force of his sobs, and his eyes red and puffy. Jungwoo’s expression fell at the sight, but said nothing about it.

The suit was a perfect fit, how could it not be, when Yuta had spent the last four days with at least four pairs of hands all over him. All of that, so he would look good in front of the man who never wanted him in the first place.

The white suit, lined with silk, was made to look more exquisite by the silver trimmings and the intricate embroidery. Yuta knew that the ceremony would be attended only by select people; representatives from the council, and the royal family members, it provided the smallest of relief, knowing he wouldn’t be paraded in front of the public like the trophy husband he was going to be.

Once he looked like a proper royal, Jungwoo had scooted down in front of Yuta, who had been sitting at his dresser, to fix the hair accessory on the side of his head, just above his left ear. The accessory provided a touch of femininity that didn’t look completely out of place on Yuta’s face. The hunter couldn’t help but reach up to run his fingers over the delicately braided cords, reminiscing the days when he would sit down in his family’s tiny shack and count the number of coloured cords he would have to do with.

Those days felt very far now, and Yuta would soon learn to let go of them, at his own pace.

At Jungwoo’s signal, Yuta made his way to the door with a sigh on his lips; it was time to see the prince.

—

The prince’s room looked nothing like his, that much was obvious as soon as the double doors had opened in front of Yuta. Jungwoo had to stay behind, having not been granted permission to enter the prince’s personal quarters.

The room was much bigger, with better decorations, and it had things that gave it a touch of the owner’s personality, like the leather bound books on the desk and the array of miniature porcelain and glass figurines on top of a buffet and an antique chest.

The man who would soon be Yuta’s other half was sitting cross-legged on one end of a loveseat that looked like it could be worth more than a small plot of land, while Youngho stood right beside the prince, impeccably dressed as always.

“Yuta, you look lovely.” Youngho started with a soft voice. To Yuta’s relief, Youngho had been easy to convince about dropping titles when addressing him, likely because the man had known him before he was any prince’s betrothed.

“T-Thank you. You too, Youngho.” The taller man simply smiled at the compliment before his eyes travelled down to the young prince who had been observing their exchange in silence.

“Your highness.” Yuta greeted, eyes not meeting the prince’s. He had taken a quick glance at the younger man when he first entered the room and wasn’t surprised at how regal the prince had looked in a white suit almost identical to Yuta’s, except for a few small details, the royal sash he wore across his chest and the medals pinned to his suit jacket.

“Yuta,” This was the first time the younger man had called him by his name, were Yuta’s first thoughts as he slowly looked up and saw the prince properly for the first time since their last encounter. Prince Jaehyun’s hair had been slicked all the way back, leaving his face bare. A face that looked like a work of art. The prince, at that moment, was the perfect embodiment of eminence and beauty.

Yuta couldn’t help but stare, missing the sharp scrutiny he was being subjected to. “What are you wearing?”

The question startled Yuta, who immediately scanned his own clothes. Surely, Jungwoo would’ve informed him if he had put on the wrong suit by mistake. When he found nothing amiss with his clothes, he looked up to see that the prince had already gotten up from his seat, and was now approaching him with measured steps, Youngho right on his heels.

Yuta did his best not to cower back when the prince stopped right in front of him, and even with the additional height his leather shoes had provided, the younger man somehow still towered over him, exuding an aura that would leave anyone breathless. Yuta could see Youngho watching them with worried eyes over the prince’s shoulder.

“The hair accessory.” The prince pointed out, his face giving nothing away.

The shorter man’s eyes widened at the realisation, before he reached up to feel the arches that formed the small flowers, “Oh…I made this, I was hoping I could wear it for the ceremony.” Yuta felt blood rushing to his ears, and hoped that he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt.

“Take it off.”

Yuta was startled, and it seemed Youngho was too, with the way he softly called out to the prince, “Jaehyun…”

“Your highness,” Yuta said at the same time. But the prince’s expression remained closed off, almost unfeeling. Yuta knew that if he continued, he would stutter and make a mess of himself again, so instead, he bit the inside of his cheeks.

“Take it off. We don’t need more people making fun of you.” Yuta felt his stomach sink at the words. He knew the prince’s nature by now, knew of his general lack of tolerance for anything that didn’t make sense to him, yet his hands still trembled where he had hidden them behind his back.

“I called you here to tell you that your family has been moved into a bigger house in Eorumgang, as was promised. They have also been given the title to the land they can now farm as their own.” The younger man continued as if Yuta had simply imagined the exchange. Yuta was physically incapable of registering the next words from the man, with the way his head throbbed from shame. He had never before felt so unwanted as he did at the moment.

“Thank you, your highness. May I please excuse myself now?” Youngho seemed to have caught on with the tremor in Yuta’s voice, because he had whispered something to the prince before the latter reluctantly dismissed Yuta. The prince looked like he had something more to say as he saw his betrothed to the doors, but Yuta was no longer in the spirits to hear anything further from him.

Only when the doors had closed behind him and Jungwoo had approached him, obviously worried, did Yuta pull the ornament out of place, taking several strands of his hair with it in the process. There was question in Jungwoo’s eyes but the younger man didn’t say a word, only reaching out to smooth Yuta’s hair back in place and drape his fur coat over him. Very soon, the royal guards escorted them down the hall and into the first floor, where the carriage that would take Yuta to the temple was waiting.

Yuta was still holding onto the ornament even as he got settled in the cushioned seat, staring at it as if it held the answer to all his problems. It was still fairly dark outside, with the sun only starting to rise while snow fell from the sky in the same manner as the night he met the prince for the first time. It was almost symbolic.

Jungwoo sat across him in the carriage, and once the door had been closed, immediately laid his hand over Yuta’s, hiding the ornament from view in the process.

“You’re going to be alright, Yuta.” The older man bit back the tears that threatened to spill, and steeled himself for the life that would soon await him.

—

The next time Yuta saw his betrothed was at the end of the long aisle, bathed in the dim lights of the ancient temple. White, long-stemmed flowers decorated the altar, and they were the kind Yuta had never seen before, so he could guess that they had been especially imported for the occasion. Cedar candles were lit, and the scent permeated the air that would otherwise be dank, considering the lack of windows in the building. The only other source of light, aside from the antique lanterns hanging from the ceiling, was a skylight right over the altar, the early rays of the sun shining through the stained glass.

True to what he had been told, only a small crowd was present and they were all sat at the very front, nearest to the altar. The king, in his military uniform, stood next to the prince, his presence imposing even from the distance. With every step Yuta took, the clearer the image of his betrothed became, and the more he felt uncertainty overcome him.

Had he made the right decision? Was there any way out for both of them? The thoughts were loud in his head, and drowned out the music and the general chatter of the guests.

To Yuta’s utmost surprise, as soon as he was close enough to the altar, the prince had stepped down from the platform, holding one hand out for him. Aware of the repercussions of rejecting the gesture, Yuta reached out for the offered hand and he was pulled onto the platform with a gentleness that was entirely uncharacteristic of the prince he knew.

There was no doubt that the prince was putting on a show. Something he himself said was not necessary.

From his new vantage point, Yuta had a clear view of their guests, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to each one, immediately recognising the people he regularly saw at the castle: the king’s wife, one of the prince’s acquaintances, a tall man with sharp eyes and wide shoulders, Youngho, Jungwoo, a few of the members of the royal family judging by the similar medals they wore on their clothes. And then there were those he had never seen before, like the man who didn’t look that much taller than Yuta, with a handsome, angular face that one would remember anywhere.

The prince must’ve noticed that Yuta’s attention had been diverted somewhere else, because he grabbed the shorter man by the chin, and directed Yuta’s gaze back on him, “Eyes on me, Yuta.” The prince had said the words softly enough that not even the king, who stood next to them, would hear. The prince’s eyes were dark under the meagre light, and they looked even more unwelcoming coupled with his deep, monotone voice.

The sun shone brighter over them with every minute that passed. The ceremony was supposed to be fairly short, but for Yuta, it felt like a lifetime, as he gave out his vows which he spent the entire week memorising, and the prince doing the same right after.

For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love one another throughout this lifetime, and only in death will they be apart. The words shouldn’t mean anything to Yuta, but there was no way he could stop himself from feeling when the prince’s hand was soft in his as the latter slid the silver band onto his ring finger.

The ring was cold and heavy on his finger, like a shackle that kept him rooted in place even as his world collapsed around him.

When the priest declared their union official, and the prince pulled Yuta closer by his arm. Still, Yuta could not decipher any emotions in the man’s eyes but his hands had felt real and solid as they cupped the hunter’s face, his breath warm as he leaned into their first kiss.

Yuta’s eyes fluttered close, only because he would rather not see Jaehyun’s blank eyes; like this, he could pretend that he was marrying a person he loved, never mind that he had never before experience what that felt like. He could relish in the feel of the prince’s full lips on his, and pretend this was not the man who had only ever looked at him with disdain. The fantasy had Yuta quietly hiccuping into the kiss, his emotions bubbling at the seams.

When they had finally parted after what felt like an eternity, Yuta’s eyes had started to burn from the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t seem to stop crying today.

Yuta felt the king’s gaze burn on his person and he decided he didn’t like the feeling. It was almost akin to being laid bare in front of a man who had too much power over him, especially during a moment of vulnerability. Yuta swallowed the lump in his throat, and together with it were his insecurities and doubts. He was about to reach up so he could wipe at his eyes when the prince beat him to it, his big hand gently thumbing away the tears. The hunter looked at his now husband, confused. The prince’s demeanour didn’t betray his thoughts, even as he quietly repeated, “Eyes on me only.”

—

The reception that followed the royal wedding took place in the dining hall where Yuta was first introduced as the prince’s betrothed. This time, the hall was decorated in the same beautiful white flowers that were in the temple, long tables were covered in fine, ivory linen and the silver cutleries sparkled under the chandeliers.

Both the prince and Yuta had to sign their marriage certificate in front of the guests, and Yuta was surprised at the fact that his name had been written twice, once in Santoji’s native alphabet and another using the complicated characters of the eastern empire extensive alphabet. While Yuta learned to read and write in Santoji, his parents wanted to honour their roots by making the effort to teach their children to read in their native tongue despite the limited resources. Yuta examined the paper a second time after signing and did a double take at one small detail he missed.

“My last name was written wrong.” Yuta commented, His knowledge of the eastern empire’s alphabet was limited at most but he was positive that while the paper should still read _‘Nakamoto’_ , it was written with one character off. The mistake was very easy to miss with untrained eyes; the difference had been a single stroke after all.

“Youngho will have it corrected by the end of the day.” The prince responded without looking, not the least bit interested. Yuta nodded in response, sitting back with a shrug.

Out of obligation, the prince had stuck by Yuta’s side even after they put away their pens and food was served. They sat next to each other in silence, a glaring contrast with the way their guests jovially celebrated their union with glasses of expensive wine in their hands. Yuta found watching them was exhausting, taking in their smiles that didn’t quite reach their eyes, their sequinned clothes as they twirled in them, the way they sneaked glances at the main _couple_ with judgement in their eyes.

In between the congratulations sent their way — only a handful of which were genuine — Yuta found himself finishing his third glass of wine. He probably shouldn’t be drinking so much on his wedding day, but he didn’t have an appetite for anything else and also because his tolerance for alcohol had always been good; people up the northern mountains had mastered the art of making strong liquor from plum to warm the body, a small comfort throughout the harsh winter months.

On the other hand, Yuta couldn’t help but notice that the prince had not had a single sip of his wine yet. It was hardly a surprise, the man was too guarded, too cautious to even let himself enjoy anything that could compromise his control.

Yuta was just starting to get a little tipsy when a young man approached them. He didn’t look much older than them, and was dressed impeccably, definitely belonging to one of the more affluent families present in the hall. From afar, the man stood out for his presence and his bright coloured clothes, but when the man was close enough for Yuta to make out the intricate details on his suit, recognition hit him at once. It was the same man from the temple, one of the few people who were given the front row seat to the prince’s private wedding.

“Your highness, I wish to personally congratulate you on your wedding.” The man spoke in a flat tone, his voice was deep but not to the same extent as the prince’s. There was no hint of mirth on his face and not a smudge of effort to disguise his indifference towards the celebration. At least he didn’t bother to fake his disapproval like many of the attendees, Yuta thought.

The man had his eyes on the prince only, purposely ignoring Yuta, who sat stiff as a rock beside his new husband. Yuta felt left out, but didn’t think it was worth troubling himself over, so he simply continued watching the pair in silence. It wasn’t the first time that day that he had been made to feel out of place, and he was sure he would see more of that in the future. Yuta would get used to it, eventually.

“Taeyong, you have my thanks.”

The man, Taeyong, simply nodded in response. There was an entire second where the prince and the aristocratic man locked eyes, and despite the alcohol making itself known by way of a slight headache, the tension between the two didn’t completely fly over Yuta’s head. Yuta was suddenly reminded that the prince did fancy men, and if there was anyone he would entertain a relationship with had he not been forced by the decree, it would be someone like Taeyong.

The young man had very attractive features, big eyes, thin lips, fair skin and sharp jaws. And from the way he carried himself, it was very easy to assume that he held a position of power, a logical choice for a second prince.

“My sister sends her congratulations as well, she was unable to attend due to the short notice. She had been posted to the south by father and has been there for many weeks now.” Taeyong continued, his gaze straying to Yuta for a fraction of a second before he tore it away quick enough that Yuta wondered if he didn’t imagine it.

“I understand, I’m sure we will have plenty more chances to meet after this. Please let her have our thanks as well, especially for her gifts.” The hunter couldn’t help but notice that the prince had used _our._ If anything, that was the first time the prince had acknowledged the presence of his new husband since they exchanged vows.

Taeyong seemed to have caught the same thing, because when Yuta looked up at him, there was a strange look on his face.

“Well, I will have to take my leave now, your highness. I wish you a both a lasting marriage.” With that, the man disappeared into the crowd. The prince said nothing else and simply stared ahead. If Yuta followed his line of sight, he would know that the prince had been observing the king, where he sat surrounded by the four members of the council.

The exchange with Taeyong had been brief, yet a heavy feeling had come over Yuta. A lasting marriage, he said, _‘what a curious way to put it’,_ were the hunter’s last thoughts before he downed the rest of his wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can finally get that wedding behind, it was so hard to write!!! I couldn't put into words how YT should feel, being forced into a wedding and onto a man who's just cold cold cold to him. Anyway, it's now time to focus on making progress between our two leads :)))
> 
> (it's not gonna be the pleasant kind of progress for a while)
> 
> Also, I wanted to do a 100-fic challenge for YuJae/JaeYu. It's a little effort to improve the number of fics under the tag, and like, take a bit of liberty with short prompts. Anyone down to do this with me? Although I'll still be posting a few short one shots based on some prompts that I've already written out, even if no one else wants to do it ;n;


	6. 5. where the golden bells bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Did you all see Jaehyun in Kick It? Because I literally swooned when I did, the man is a whole freaking artwork. Now I have more material I can use for this AU.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this update!

The days that followed the wedding were almost chaotic. The renovations at the manor where Yuta and the prince would be moving to had started long before Youngho travelled north to find Yuta, and yet a lot of work remained. The prince’s eighteenth year birthday was coming up, and he had personally requested for the celebration to take place at their new home instead of the castle.

This meant that the workers were expected to rush and both Youngho and the prince had to spend a significant amount of time overlooking the works and the transfer of their belongings from the castle. They had received a good number of gifts from their wedding, and that alone had taken the movers many trips. For this reason, Yuta had not seen a lot of his new husband. It was still weird referring to the younger man as such, since they hadn’t made much progress other than calling each other by the first name, and only because Youngho had urged them.

Yuta, for his part, tried to keep out of the younger man’s way on the rare occasions when Jaehyun was at the castle. Instead, the hunter had spent his days getting to know parts of his temporary home that he had access to, and still, there were many places he had yet to see. His favourite so far was the library, where he sat for most of the day, reading through books after books, a privilege he was most grateful for. He had always loved reading, but there were scarcely any books that made their way to their village, and most of those that did were in bad condition.

“It’s very rare to see you without your valet, your highness.” Yuta perked up at the voice, and swivelled around to find the only other person who frequented the library as much as he did. Yuta immediately moved the stack of books he had collected to the side, making space for his company.

“Doyoung, you’re early today, and Jungwoo is with Youngho all morning.” The taller man gave him a toothy grin, before getting settled on the chair right beside Yuta’s.

“That’s because I wanted to catch you here. I have good news.” Doyoung had become an unlikely friend very quick. Compared to many of the well to do people Yuta had encountered in the castle, Doyoung was a breath of fresh air, one of the few who had their feet firmly planted on the ground despite their status. The man possessed a caring demeanour that reminded Yuta of home and Hansol, and his clever mind was a great addition. Yuta had learned more from Doyoung than he had with the tutors Jaehyun had assigned for him.

“Oh? What is it?”

“You’d be pleased to hear that the renovations at the manor are almost done. You will be ready to move into your new home very soon.”

Yuta gave the other a small smile before answering, “But that wouldn’t be my home. I will be moving there, yes, but it’s the prince’s, and I am just accompanying him for as long as he needs me to.”

“Don’t say that, your highness. You are entitled to everything the prince owns. The prince may be a bit of a jerk sometimes but he is not entirely bad, you know?”

“Except he’s mostly just bad to me.” Yuta chortled, glad that he had Doyoung to vent to. Youngho would most definitely rat him out to Jaehyun, and Jungwoo was just too enamoured with the prince’s outwardly image to see his faults.

“Maybe he feels intimidated by you.”

“By me?” Yuta cocked an eyebrow, incredulous. Just the sight of Jaehyun’s frowning face was enough to send the chambermaids scrambling away, and he, Yuta, was supposed to be the intimidating one?

“Well, you have a very strong presence and it is just so easy for you to show how you feel, and I personally think that’s incredibly brave and strong of you.” Doyoung explained with a smile.

“Okay, if that’s what you think.” Yuta shrugged, humouring the younger man.

“Just be yourself, Yuta. Once you are out of this place, you will once again be free to be you. No more king Yunho to watch your every move, just a stuck up husband to deal with.” Yuta laughed out loud at the other’s words, before he remembered where they were and had to clamp a hand over his mouth when his laughter echoed in the massive room. Doyoung had started laughing with him, not at all ashamed to be loud despite the looks they were getting from the guards at the door.

“If you say so.” The hunter continued, after he’d caught his breath and Doyoung had finally reeled in his laughter. He thumbed through the book in front of him, the one he had almost forgotten about.

Doyoung scooted closer, taking a peek at Yuta’s choice of reading for that day.

“History of the Eastern Empire? I didn’t even know we had that here.” Doyoung smiled, but it looked strained for some reason.

“Why would it not be? There are many books about neighbouring kingdoms here.”

“Well, there is the fact that Hinokuni, as the empire is called locally, has closed its doors many decades ago, and had not let even a single outsider onto its soil. Not many things are known about them, except for the ones that were recorded before their self-imposed isolation, and those records have been lost many years ago.” The man explained, his expression pinched. Yuta was impressed, Doyoung even knew the name its people used to refer to the empire.

“My parents told me stories too. We actually came from an island off the coast of Hinokuni, there was hardly any news that made it to where we lived so they had very little knowledge of the mainland.” Yuta recalled his father’s tales, of soldiers that wielded swords that didn’t look anything like the ones they had in Santoji, of invaders trying to take their home and almost succeeding. Yuta couldn’t imagine being in the same position, the threat of death looming over your head as you tried to herd your wife and two small kids into safety.

“So I’ve heard. You and your family are actually very special. There are no other known refugees from that island in Santoji. Like the empire itself, there is even less information about it in particular. The only thing we do know is that it remains as one of the most fought over piece of territory because of the abundance of resources. The only way Hinokuni has maintained its claim over the island is by closing its ports completely.”

Yuta was easily moved. His family and roots had never been called special before, if anything, the villagers only saw them as menaces leeching off the system, despite being honest, hardworking taxpayers themselves. There would always be a discord amongst the poor, and throwing in refugees into the equation merely made matters worse.

Doyoung looked down at the book with an expression that spoke volumes before continuing, “The empire is known to be one of the strongest, and if one day they decide to open their empire to an alliance with any neighbouring kingdom, history will be made.”

The words inspired a curiosity in Yuta, one he had never bothered to acknowledge before, and with glittering eyes, he prodded. “Tell me more about it.” 

—

The first glimpse Yuta had of the manor came just days after Doyoung had told him the news. They were also just a day away before the prince’s eighteenth birthday, so even the process of moving in had been rushed up to the last minute.

The manor, enchantingly named Golden Bell Manor for the number of golden bell trees that bloomed in its garden in spring, was located on a hill on the other end of the city, close to the walls that separated the capital from the rest of Santoji. It sat shrouded by snowy bushes and trees, and Yuta could already imagine how beautiful it would look in spring when the foliage was back and made a natural barrier around it. The manor itself was notably smaller and less intimidating than the castle; there were no imposing towers or massive gardens. It was by no means small, but it already looked cosier to Yuta even from afar, as their carriage approached the gates.

White bricks, tall windows and a wide pathway lined with topiary trees in the shape of cones lead to the entrance. A fountain where a statue of a woman holding flowers to her chest faced the arched entryway, but snow covered a significant portion of the statue and it was impossible to make out any other detail.

Jungwoo was right behind Yuta as he was ushered by the guards to the massive door that lead into the manor. The marble floor reflected the light from the breathtaking chandelier that hung in the middle of the foyer, it seemed to be made of gold and speckled with crystals and tiny diamonds, judging from the way it sparkled. It looked like it was just recently crafted. Yuta didn’t mind straining his neck looking up at it all day.

“How do you like the chandelier, your highness? The prince had it specially made for the manor.” Jungwoo chirped as he ushered the hunter towards one of the two staircases on each side of the foyer.

“It looks beautiful.” Yuta clutched his coat close to is body, unable to contain his awe. The interior was predominantly white, save for the paintings that decorated the walls, and the smaller chandeliers on the second floor lit up the space in bright amber, a far cry from the persistent gloom that surrounded the castle.

“His highness had been very involved in the selection of the colour accents and decorations, I would even call this his little project.” Jungwoo continued on proudly beside him. The boy always thought very highly of the prince.

“So the entire manor had been renovated?”

“Not completely, they updated the interior and fixed up the washrooms. There are some places they weren’t able to finish. The works will resume shortly after the prince’s birthday.” True enough, the spotless white walls transitioned into a duller shade halfway through the hallway. The paintwork must have stopped right there.

A huge rectangular stain stood out on the old paint job, it looked as if a portrait used to hang from there.

“Did the prince get rid of some things too?” The hunter asked, before continuing to follow Jungwoo down the hall.

“He didn’t get rid of them, they’re in storage. This manor has not been used for fourteen years, so many of the things were already too outdated.” The valet finally came to a stop right in front of the room that Yuta was sure was his, considering the location. If he was right, this room would have a view of the courtyard and a bit of the garden, a small detail Youngho had mentioned in passing.

Jungwoo held the door open for him, an excited smile on his face as he waited for the older man to make his way in. The room was beautiful, the four-poster bed had sheer curtains encasing it from two sides, a love seat, a desk and a chair, an exquisite looking dresser and armoire that drew his eyes in as soon as he entered. Yuta’s belongings were already in the room, and there’s a chest right beside the bed that was half unpacked. None of the furniture were plated in gold, nor were there any exaggeration in the amount of decoration and expensive rugs. The highlights were the big windows that overlooked the snow-covered courtyard and the set of doors that opened into a decent size balcony. There was no question that the room was extravagant, but it wasn’t overwhelmingly so. Yuta could see himself settling in well.

“Like your room in the castle, you have your own en-suite washroom with a bath.” Jungwoo opened the door beside the armoire to give him a glimpse of checkerboard marble floor and a porcelain bath smack in the middle of it. Yuta was about to go see the inside when he remembered about another door he saw right by the side of the bed.

“Then what is that door?” Yuta cocked his head to the side, turning on his heels to personally see for himself. He was honestly expecting a closet of some sort, anything but the prince’s very own quarters, connected to his by only a door.

“Oh that…” His valet stammered, approaching Yuta who was too busy examining his discovery. Yuta recognised some of Jaehyun’s delicate glass figurines already on display. The room was only a little bigger than Yuta’s, and was predominantly furnished in deep, navy blue and gold.

A number of chests stacked by the massive bed was the only clue he needed to confirm that his husband had every intention to occupy the room.

“I was hoping to have Youngho here to explain before you realised it but yes, yours and the prince’s room are connected. These rooms were originally a couple suite back when the manor was first built.” The younger man gently pulled Yuta back by the elbow so he could close the connecting door as quietly as he could manage, “Normally, the prince will have his side of the door locked at all times, so there is no need to worry about privacy. However, I think being near each other is a good chance to bond.” Jungwoo offered soothingly.

This was one development Yuta didn’t expect so soon. He knew married couples were expected to sleep together, but that wasn’t the case for the royal family, where couples were given separate rooms that were on opposite ends of the hall or sometimes even floors apart.

“Jaehyun doesn’t mind this?” The hunter couldn’t help but ask, if there was anyone between the two of them who was bothered by this setup, it would be the prince.

“He said nothing about it.”

“Are you sure you talked to the right prince?” Jungwoo chortled at that but recovered quick enough to brush off Yuta’s worries.

“The prince personally had your stuff delivered to your room. That should be enough proof that he is more than okay with this. Enough of that, let’s go see the rest of the manor.” The younger man urged with a hand on Yuta’s back.

They ended up exploring most of the main areas of interest. While the manor didn’t compare to the size of the castle, it was still very big on its own. There was a ballroom at the end of the main floor, where huge windows provided a panoramic view of the snow covered courtyard on one side; it also had direct access to it through two glass doors. According to Jungwoo, there were at least sixteen rooms in the manor, four of them were in the basement, the only floor that remained completely untouched by the renovation works.

“It’s where the prince had the unnecessary stuff stored. It’s a bit of a mess and a little musty down there so I advise against going right now.” Jungwoo explained as he steered the older man away from the spiral staircase that lead down to it.

Not very far from Yuta’s and the prince’s rooms on the second floor was a library, currently only half filled. Chests full of books were gradually being unpacked by the servants when Yuta and Jungwoo walked in.

“I haven’t seen them before.” The hunter observed out loud after getting a good look at the men at work.

“Oh, that’s because none of the court members from the castle will be moving with you. His highness had opted to hire new people. Youngho overlooked the selection process and the positions were only completely filled a few days before your wedding.”

Yuta nodded, assuming it was standard protocol that members of the royal court followed when they move out, “And the books? Are these all new?”

“They’re copies of some of the ones from the castle library while some are originals from the public archives that the royal family have ownership over. They’re moving them here for safekeeping after the recent fires at the archives.” Jungwoo explained as he led them both out of the room so they were out of the servants’ way.

“There was a fire?”

“You didn’t hear about it? I suppose it might’ve happened before you arrived in the capital. It was a small one and they quickly controlled it before it spread. It was arson and they found the culprit just days later. It was done out of protest for the recent crowning of the king.”

“That’s scary. Who knows what they will do if they had access to the king.” Yuta wondered out loud, truly terrified at the thought. If one man dissatisfied with the monarchy could do so much damage, what more could a group of people who harboured the same resentment do. Jaehyun, despite what seemed like a strained relationship between him and the king, was still the second most important person in the kingdom, and his birthright painted a giant target behind his back.

“That’s why we have the king’s guard to protect the king and his family. It’s the same for his highness, you will have sufficient protection here, I promise.”

“I hope you’re right.” They ended the conversation there with Jungwoo too hesitant to bring up anything that would further trouble the older man, and Yuta now eager to go back to his room so he could help the chambermaids unpack. That, and also because he needed Jungwoo to pick up something for him from the marketplace, so the faster they could wrap up their little tour of the manor, the better it would be for Yuta.

—

Jaehyun had never been a big fan of big celebrations, but as a son of the king, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, at least until he reached his sixteenth year. By then, he had acquired the independent authority to decide how he celebrated his birthdays.

He was born in the harshest of the winter months, and like clockwork, a snowstorm would befall the capital weeks or sometimes just days before his birthday. This made it easier to announce that this year, his birthday will once again be a private gathering amongst family members only. Even then, the compromise still didn’t make him happy, he wasn't particularly close with anyone in the family after all.

In fact, the only one he had ever bothered talking to outside his royal duties was young Jeno, the first child of his youngest aunt. Interestingly, Jeno seemed to have taken a liking to his new husband. He observed the young boy as he latched onto a clueless but nevertheless fond looking Yuta. Jeno was a few months short of his tenth birthday, and was young enough to be endlessly fascinated with people from diverse backgrounds. At the end of the day, Yuta was an outsider, not only in the sense that he wasn't born on Santoji soil, but also with the way he stood out like a sore thumb amongst a crowd that ate with silver cutleries and drank from gold plated cups.

It wasn’t his appearance, nor his clothes. In fact, Yuta had come a long way from the night they first met. His hair was neatly trimmed and on some occasions, even brushed back courtesy of Jungwoo, his clothes were always bright but not too flashy, and were made of the finest material, his movements and speech were now more refined, after weeks of lessons back in the castle. Still, he didn’t look like he belonged, not in the same room as these people. No, Yuta looked completely out of place when he smiled wide, the kind filled with genuine glee that stretched his face in a manner that you wouldn’t catch any noble doing.

Jaehyun tore his gaze away from his husband and cousin, focusing instead on mutilating the mousse dessert he’d been served. It wasn’t overly sweet and there was a slight hint of coffee in it. It had been personally prepared to his preferences. He’d seen Yuta gobble it up in less than a minute — that’s one thing the hunter hadn’t learned to polish yet, his table etiquette — so their taste in food was at least one thing they shared in common.

“Exhausted?” Youngho asked from beside him. Yuta had long since left his seat beside Jaehyun, after the prince had purposely ignored his presence for hours, and opted instead to play around with Jeno. Youngho had quickly occupied the seat to make Jaehyun look less like the antisocial birthday celebrant that he was.

“Very much so.”

“Cheer up a bit, you are officially eighteen, and now married too.” Youngho had a certain way with words where it was a challenge to tell if he was being sarcastic or just truly naive. Jaehyun was leaning towards the former.

“Truly something to celebrate.” Jaehyun responded with the same fervour as a dying man.

“Yuta seems to be getting along very well with Jeno, he must be good with kids.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not like he will be taking care of any kids in the future.” The young prince put his fork down, casually observing the small crowd from his seat. The absence of the king was notable, and many guests had quickly asked about it when they realised that Yunho had not shown up even as the second course of dishes were served. It didn’t come as a surprise that most people in the room had attended in hopes of impressing the new monarch and winning his favour.

“Every single person in attendance here is related to me by blood, but I have never spoken to any of them beyond the standard greetings.” Jaehyun casually pointed out in the lowest of voices. The fact didn’t bother him, but it did make him look back on his interactions with his so called family.

Youngho put a heavy hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The latter normally minded being touched without permission even if it was Youngho, but today he was too tired to protest. He had been running around since morning, doing his best fulfilling the duties Yunho had assigned him if only to put up fronts. He was actually glad that Yunho had been invited to a party hosted by a lord down south. Jaehyun wasn’t exactly in the mood to entertain the older man’s poorly disguised ridicule.

“Ah, before I forget, his majesty sent your birthday gift over, the servants brought it to the empty room upstairs together with all other gifts.”

“I should thank him, not for the gift but for choosing today of all days to be out of the capital.”

Johnny laughed, likely from how little Jaehyun’s expression changed even as he cracked jokes, if you could even call that one, “and I’m sure Yuta is happy about that too. He has definitely picked up on the tension between you and the king.”

“He’s observant enough, I’ll give him that.” Jaehyun folded the napkin on his lap and set it down on the table beside his plate, “Anyway, I want to retire to my room for now. You can keep the guests entertained.”

“Do you need me to see you to your rooms?”

“There’s no need, and you don’t have to come by to check on me later, I’m going to bed early. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Understood, your highness. Happy birthday.” Jaehyun nodded at his retainer, before making his way out of the ballroom in the subtlest way possible. When he turned back to have one last look, his gaze met Yuta’s over Jeno’s head, concern swimming in his big, expressive eyes.

The man had too big of a heart to mind his own business.

—

_“Yuno, that’s what they will call you when you become king one day.” A voice that dripped with affection, soft, slender fingers carding through thick, unruly hair._

_“But ma, do I have to?”_

_“Of course, my dear, that’s what you were born to do. You will bring honour back to our family.”_

_“And you? Will I make you proud?” Young, naive eyes searched his mother’s face and found only a shadow of lies and betrayal painting her features. To young Jaehyun, she seemed to look older every time he laid his eyes on her._

_“You will always make me proud, whatever path you choose to take.”_

Jaehyun’s eyes snapped open, his breathing coming in short gasps. It had been a while since he’d dreamt about her. Lately, his thoughts had been too occupied by his father’s recent passing and his brother’s crowning that his mind had tired itself out enough that he didn’t see anything anymore when he closed his eyes.

It took a moment for Jaehyun to pinpoint what had woken him. Soft knocks on the door with noticeable intervals in between, seemingly unsure.

The prince pushed the covers off himself, and with sluggishly movements, sat up against the headboard. The exhaustion from the previous day hadn’t fully worn off.

With a heavy sigh, Jaehyun hauled himself out of bed and reached for his robe. The curtains were drawn shut, yet he could see slivers of sunlight coming through the small gaps, a sign that he had woken up a little later than normal. Youngho would normally be coming around this time to get him ready for the day, but the pattern of the knocks were enough indication that it wasn’t his long-time retainer. So instead of giving the person permission to enter, Jaehyun had taken his own time walking to the door to personally see who was behind it.

To his surprise, he opened the door to a messy-haired Yuta who looked like he just woke up himself. Unlike Jaehyun however, he was more appropriately dressed in breeches and a plain white shirt. Jaehyun always knew that the man was an early riser, it was very in character of him, he always seemed to be teeming with energy.

The prince didn’t bother letting Yuta in, and the latter didn’t seem to have any intention to intrude anyway because he stayed rooted in place even as he met Jaehyun’s gaze. Jaehyun’s tired eyes travelled down to Yuta’s hands, where a blue box was cradled. It was almost the size of the older man’s torso.

“Good morning,” Yuta started, looking nervous. Anyone would be, with the frown Jaehyun had plastered on his face, In fact, the younger man thought Yuta had now grown immune to his moods because anyone else would’ve scampered away at this point. “I’m sorry for waking you up. I wanted to give this to you last night but you left the party before I got the chance. Happy birthday, your highness…Jaehyun.”

The hunter pushed the box into Jaehyun’s unwilling hands, almost making the prince stumble back from the force behind it. Jaehyun had observed Yuta enough to know that being clumsy with his strength was one of his nervous habits.

“You could have at least waited until I was properly awake and dressed.” Jaehyun responded flatly, unsure what to do with the gift. He had never received one directly before, it was Youngho’s job to accept them and the only time Jaehyun saw the gifts were when they were already neatly arranged by order of value, in one of the prince’s storage rooms. That had always been the case since he was young.

“I heard that you will leave early for the castle. I wanted to catch you.” When the prince had responded by cocking an eyebrow in question, Yuta looked panicked for a moment before hurrying to add, “I wasn’t snooping around! I just asked Youngho about your schedule last night.”

“Sure. Now, I would like to rest for a bit more before I have to get ready.” The prince took a step back and watched Yuta nod in understanding. The hunter turned on his heels and disappeared into his own room after muttering a timid ‘okay.’. It was only then that Jaehyun realised he’d forgotten to thank the other, even if it was just for formalities. Strange, considering he had been trained to keep up appearances in front of everyone.

The prince had sat on the foot of his bed, carrying the box with him. Under the lid and sheets of packing paper was a plaid blue and yellow wool scarf with frills that alternated between the two colours. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, in fact, it looked too tacky and Jaehyun was pretty sure it was sourced locally just by looking at the quality of the wool used. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something like this; Jaehyun snorted, unable to hold back his amusement.

He was still busy mentally scorning the scarf when Youngho finally arrived. The older man took one look at him, at his amused expression and the ugly scarf that laid across his the bed and made a noise between confusion and surprise.

“Yuta has got to be the bravest person to wake you up for something so trivial.” Youngho chortled, feeling the scarf to confirm what Jaehyun had suspected, cheap wool from the marketplace.

“He is getting braver these days that’s for sure.”

“Did you want me to take that to the storage? The gifts from last night are almost fully sorted out now.”

Jaehyun took another long look at the scarf, maybe just a tad fascinated by how unsightly it was, before shrugging, “No, it’s fine. Leave it.”

Purposely ignoring the knowing looks Youngho threw his way, the prince went on with his morning routine. He only realised much later, when he was already on a carriage to the castle, that he had completely forgotten about the dream, the details already fading into the back of his mind. That almost never happened.

What a curious morning it was, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this universe: 
> 
> \- Santoji is ruled by the monarch AND the council members, so the king doesn't have absolute authority and each council member has a certain level of influence over certain parts of the kingdom.  
> \- There are four council members aside from the royal family, and they are the heads of the most powerful families in the kingdom: the Lee's, Kim's, Wang's, and Kang's.
> 
> I will add more information as we progress into the story, but for now, here are the crucial information we have.


	7. 6. spring flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get two chapters up for this week but I guess we'll have to settle with this one. Some actual developments between YJ here.
> 
> Warning!!! there's some violence in this chapter, it's not extreme but it could be triggering.
> 
> Lastly, enjoy! and let me know what you think <3

Spring eventually came to Santoji with its rainy mornings and chilly nights, and the transition was almost beautifully symbolic.

There were hardly any settlements outside the few mountain villages and nearby towns where Yuta used to live so there were no extravagant buildings nor exquisite structures coming to life when the snow melted. The capital, on the other hand, offered everything the mountains didn’t. If Yuta once thought that the walled city was extraordinary as it buzzed with life and colours amidst the coldest months, he was more surprised to note that the warmer weather brought on an entirely different, but equally mesmerising sight. Back in the mountains, spring signified the beginning of a plentiful harvest and better hunting conditions. It was a joyful change that villagers celebrated by roasting rabbit meat over bonfire. Here in the capital, they celebrated by holding extravagant festivals one after the other.

The narrow streets were dotted with people dressed in light cotton tunics, carrying all sorts of trinkets that they sold at high prices. The first time Yuta had visited the city after the long winter, he came across these trinkets — In the shape of the local gingko leaves and plum blossoms, sometimes made of wood or beads — and thought that while they were not made with the best quality, they encapsulated the kingdom’s capital in its unique way. He had gotten a few of them anyway, and his favourite were the colourful hair accessories.

Yuta had started receiving the monthly grant as a formal member of the royal family, which he used a small part of for the random stuff he would find in the marketplace whenever he visited. Since his wedding with the prince had been a private affair, his face was not one many would recognise, even without a disguise. If anything, Jungwoo, who religiously accompanied him on his trips, stood out more with his height and physique.

The hunter often wondered if he could ask for Jaehyun’s permission to see his family soon, since the road conditions were better so the trip would not take as long as it did before. He had been getting Youngho’s help to send money and letters to his family up north and to receive the occasional response from them, since it seemed like only the older man had information on his family’s new whereabouts. Yuta had been hoping to make amends with his father, who he was sure still felt bitter about their parting.

Still, the thought of his family enjoying their new home in a better part of the village and with their very own land for farming in spring was enough to bring a smile to Yuta’s face as he examined his latest purchase, a hairpin with a small plum blossom made of beads on one end.

“Ready for your breakfast, your highness?” his thoughts were interrupted by Jungwoo, who let himself into Yuta’s room followed by two chambermaids, one carrying his freshly laundered clothes and the other wheeling a cart of food next to the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Yes, I just wanted to see how this one would look.” Yuta responded, holding the hairpin up to see how it looked on his long bangs. His hair had grown considerably in the past month, as Youngho had pointed out, and it was now long enough to poke him in the eyes if he didn’t tuck it properly behind his ears.

Jungwoo simply nodded, holding his hand out for Yuta to hand him the hairpin, which the hunter did excitedly. The young valet fixed the hairpin on the side of Yuta’s head, nearer to the back so that it would only be seen if one paid enough attention.

“It’s perfect on you. The colour complements your skin.”

“Thanks.” Yuta did his best to school his emotions, not wanting to look too giddy over a hairpin. Still, he had to admit that this was one of the prettiest things he’d gotten from the marketplace, and he had gotten a lot in just the past week alone.

“Before I forget, the prince will be joining you for dinner tonight.” Jungwoo informed softly as the hunter started to poke on the food he had been served. As usual, they were the best pastries the cooks had to offer, but Yuta didn’t really fancy them so much, still not used to their texture and flavour. It was far from the kind he had grown up eating, in fact, he found that he very much preferred to have rice with spicy, fermented cabbage.

“I thought he would be gone until tomorrow.” Jaehyun was on a short trip just further east of the capital, and was supposed to be back in two days’ time.

“His Majesty, the King had requested for the prince’s presence at the castle tomorrow…” Jungwoo trailed off, and Yuta looked up from his breakfast to see the younger man hesitate, “together with you.”

“With me? What is it that the king will need me for?”

“I honestly have no idea, your highness. But Youngho, I’ve spoken with him, and according to him, it may seem like the king might want you to have an active participation in prince Jaehyun’s royal duties, as his husband.”

“But…” The hunter fiddled with the table napkin Jungwoo had laid across his lap, “I’ve only just started taking lessons. I don’t think I’m fit to be involved in anything as significant as royal duties.”

The suddenness of the king’s summon made Yuta feel uneasy, while it was true that he learned fast with the help of Doyoung and Jungwoo, a month was not nearly enough preparation. He didn’t need more reasons for Jaehyun to be displeased with him, they were, after all, doing better at not ignoring each other anymore ever since they moved into their adjacent rooms.

“I wouldn’t worry so much, his highness will be there to guide you, and you have me, Youngho and Doyoung to rely on to.” The reminder brought a smile to Yuta’s face, despite the worry eating at his nerves.

“And for that, I’m very thankful.” And Yuta truly meant it.

—

Whenever Jaehyun was away for work, Yuta had made a habit of exploring the parts of the manor he hadn’t visited before. While his new home was a lot smaller than the castle, sixteen rooms were still plenty and Yuta found himself confused more often than not, whenever he walked into the wrong one.

The rooms varied greatly in appearance, and he could easily tell which ones were renovated and which were in their original state. One of the rooms he had venture into was the storage where Jaehyun kept the gifts he received; the recognised many of them from their wedding, and the rest were most likely from the prince’s birthday. A grand piano stood out from the rest, it looked like it had been made with the finest quality wood and was nearly big enough to take up a fourth of the room’s space. Yuta failed to find his gift amongst the smaller pile, and with the number of expensive gifts laid across the floor, it wouldn’t come as a surprise if the prince had gotten rid of the scarf.

It would be a shame though, Yuta really did think the colours would look good on Jaehyun, make him look less intimidating and not years ahead of his age.

During one of his exploration, he came across the spiral staircase leading down to the basement. He hadn’t been there before, not because he took Jungwoo’s advice, but because he had forgotten about its existence entirely. Yuta was surprised to note that it wasn’t the dark, dank basement he had expected it to be. Sure the interior was outdated and the walls were duller in colour, but it looked pretty similar to what he’d seen of the manor so far.

Indeed, the rooms were used predominantly for storage, some of them were literally packed from wall to wall with huge paintings covered in protective paper, and antique figurines and vases. There was only one room that could actually still fit a person inside, despite it being also another makeshift storage.

Interestingly, the only painting that was in the room was covered by a white cotton sheet, and it further fuelled Yuta’s curiosity. The hunter shuffled in front of the frame and carefully lifted the cover. It was a portrait of a woman, she looked to be in her early twenties, holding a bouquet of flowers. They were white magnolias. Her face looked familiar, and it finally dawned onto Yuta why after he’d glimpsed the flowers a second time. It was the same woman used as a model for the statue on the fountain in front of the manor.

It suddenly felt like Yuta was intruding on something he shouldn’t be privy to, so he made his way out of the room, but ended up going the wrong way because when he reached the end of the hall, he didn’t find the spiral staircase, but a flight of stairs that lead to an unimposing door. Logically that door should lead him back to the main floor, so Yuta, without much preamble, went through it expecting to see the long, bright hallway that lead to the foyer. Instead, the door opened to untended grass and tall, sinewy golden bell trees in full bloom, the bright, sunshine flowers swaying in the wind. The sight didn’t look like it belonged in the manor’s well-maintained grounds, but its beauty lied on its inconspicuous presence and the way it flourished without help.

Spring flowers had sprouted in patches, and it provided a beautiful splash of colour on the lush grass. The small garden seemed to have been purposely isolated from the main one judging by the brick walls that surrounded it. The only entrance was the small gate that lead to the woods at the back of the manor, and the door from which Yuta came from.

It didn’t take him long to realise why such a beautiful garden was hidden away, and the answer lied further behind the golden bells and shrubs, in the shadow of the lone magnolia tree with its canopy of white and pink flowers, covered in moss and ivy and worn away by time.

—

Later that day, when Jungwoo had fetched him from his room for yet another dinner without Jaehyun, Yuta brought up the subject as casually as he could, “Jungwoo, you said no one lived here for fourteen years. Who were the occupants before us?”

Jungwoo looked startled with the question, his expression slowly morphing into something solemn, “It was the prince’s departed mother. This manor was commissioned by the late king for the lady before the prince was born. This is why the manor was given to his highness for his own use once he reached the marrying age.”

Somehow, Yuta wasn’t surprised in the slightest, and Jungwoo must’ve caught on to his lack of notable reaction because he looked worried for a minute. Yuta had learned from his lessons about King Yunho’s mother, a commoner who bore the king a son in secret, a son the royal family found out about only years later. King Yunho was brought to the castle to live with his estranged father and a very young Jaehyun as a young man of sixteen. By then he had already lived his entire life as a common man, with no knowledge of his birthright nor his father’s identity. The late king eventually went on to marry king Yunho’s mother, making his oldest son the rightful heir to the throne.

Yuta sighed, remembering the magnolia tree, “Surely he loved her, because he wouldn’t have given her this beautiful place if he hadn’t. But why didn’t they marry? She had already given him a son.”

The young valet took a moment to contemplate Yuta’s words, his eyes softening.

“Oh Yuta, there are some things we will never really know. Everyone had asked the same things back then, I remember my parents talking about it even after the late king had long since wedded King Yunho’s mother.”

Yuta bit his lip, a thought persistent at the back of his mind, “And if he had married her…would that have made Jaehyun crown prince?” The rueful look on Jungwoo’s face was the only answer Yuta needed.

—

The memory of his last frivolous survey of the manor was still fresh in Yuta’s mind, even after an entire week had passed. It made his subsequent interactions with his husband a bit more awkward than usual, with Jaehyun giving him questioning looks whenever he caught Yuta staring longer than what was considered polite. The hunter felt terrible about probing into Jaehyun’s past, especially something as sensitive as his position in the royal family, but it did leave him wondering how it was like for Jaehyun himself; did he yearn for the crown? Did he blame his brother for taking away what should’ve been his?

They were supposed to meet the king at the castle in the morning, and it brought back all of Yuta’s questions in waves.

“Are you falling sick? Should you stay here tomorrow instead?” Jaehyun queried over dinner, when he observed Yuta spacing out yet again. The latter startled at being called out but quickly recovered by feigning interest in the candied apricot that came with their steak.

This was one of the downsides of sitting across the prince, even in a massive dining table, he was more likely to be subjected to the younger man’s scrutiny. The prince was also blatantly staring at the hairpin he donned for the day, but he didn’t say anything about it, so Yuta didn’t make an effort to hide it from him.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be fine tomorrow too.” He quickly reassured, even though he knew that Jaehyun was only asking for the sake of arrangements and not because he was actually concerned. The man looked like he needed a good rest, he could hardly keep his tired eyes open and he hadn’t touched much of his food. He probably didn’t want any more surprises from Yuta on top of the king’s sudden summon.

“Be sure to be, I don’t want you to make a mess of yourself in front of his majesty.” Yuta observed the detached way Jaehyun referred to his own brother.

“I’ll do my best.” Jaehyun had excused himself shortly after that, and after bidding Yuta a good night, Youngho quickly trailed after the younger man.

It hadn’t taken Yuta long to get used to the pattern of Jaehyun’s behaviour. The man appeared detached and uncaring most of the time but he was observant of his surroundings, and was hyperaware of the people around him. Yuta didn’t know if the habit was left over from childhood where he had to be extra cautious of everyone’s intentions; it also added another layer to his already complicated personality.

The only time Yuta remembered seeing his husband smile was during his birthday celebration, and it was towards his young cousin, Jeno. Yuta couldn’t blame him, Jeno was a sweetheart, a kind boy who shared cunning resemblance with the prince. Still, that was enough indication that Jaehyun wasn’t as closed off as he made himself appear to be, and Yuta’s partial understanding of the prince’s outwardly actions made it easier to take his words with a grain of salt.

Much like the day of their wedding, they had to be up very early the next day. By the time Yuta was ready in a blue silk shirt and grey waistcoat and matching jacket, Jaehyun was already waiting at the foyer. The prince was wearing his usual attire of black shirt and trousers and deep blue jacquard waistcoat. He seemed to have foregone the long overcoat in favour of a thinner suit jacket fit for the milder spring weather, which Youngho had slung over an arm.

“Took you a while.” The prince commented as Yuta descended the stairs with Jungwoo on his heels.

“My apologies your highness, we encountered a bit of a hurdle with his highness’ hair—“

“What he’s trying to say,” Yuta interrupted, shooting an apologetic glance towards his distressed looking valet, “is that I have very unruly hair, especially in the mornings, and it takes time. I’m sorry about that, and I hope you don’t mind that I have this on again, because I really do need it.” Yuta gestured to the plum blossom pinning his hair back away from his face and making it appear neater than it actually was.

Jaehyun made a sound that almost seemed like a laugh and Yuta might as well have imagined it if not for Youngho gawking at the prince like he had personally offended him.

“It doesn’t matter, come to the carriage, we don’t have time.” Jaehyun continued only after he’d put back his usual mask of indifference.

With a quick nod, Yuta practically sprinted towards the carriage after the prince had gotten in. Youngho had put the prince’s jacket on him before he left to ride separately from the couple, and it was only now that Yuta noticed that it was a dark shade of blue under certain light conditions.

“You’re staring again.” Jaehyun pointed out, but his eyes were on the little window. They were sitting face to face, and Yuta didn’t quite appreciate how it left him more vulnerable to the prince’s perusal even more than sitting in front of him at the dining table did.

“I wasn’t. I was admiring your jacket.” This seemed to pique the prince’s interest because he cocked an eyebrow, swivelling to look at his husband properly. Yuta fidgeted at the sudden attention.

“Did you want something similar?”

“No, not really.”

“As expected from someone with questionable taste in fashion. That scarf you gave me was hideous.”

Yuta was taken aback at the reminder, convinced that the prince had gotten rid of his gift without even checking the content. His surprise soon turned into embarrassment.

“Give it away then!” the hunter exclaimed, mortified.

“Why should I? It would make a good alternative for a throw blanket for the loveseat.”

This time there was no denying the smirk Jaehyun was sporting, and it looked weird seeing it on his handsome face that had only ever donned indignation and apathy.

Yuta groaned under his breath. Jaehyun seemed pleased with the outcome of their exchange because he looked way more relaxed as he looked out the window again compared to the night before.

They reached the castle in no time, and they were greeted by the guards at the entrance and later escorted towards the king’s study. Yunho and his advisor were already in the room when Jaehyun and Yuta entered and were instructed to take a seat across from them.

The king had an air of authority that enveloped anyone in his presence, it was the kind that made you break out in cold sweat and sent shivers down your spine. Yuta wondered if it had something to do with the fact that the king was many years ahead of them in age, or the way he always seemed to look at them like they were dirt at the bottom of his boots. It was understandable towards Yuta, but to his own brother?

“Yuta, how is married life treating you?” The older man queried in the softest voice, but while Yuta was admittedly naive in his own rights, he could not be fooled by the disguise. Especially when the king couldn’t even be bothered to look at the man he was addressing.

“Good, your highness. The prince is a wonderful company.” Yuta lied through his teeth but delighted in the way the king’s expression changed. He looked like he was hoping the opposite for a response but Yuta wasn’t giving it today.

“I see, well, that’s a surprise. My brother isn’t exactly very domestic, is he?” The king chuckled mirthlessly, the deep rumble from his chest trailing off as his demeanour shifted. Jaehyun stiffened beside Yuta, and the latter could tell that the king meant business now.

“Anyway, I called both of you here because I want you to personally fetch something from the southern lands. It is with relation to the construction of a bridge that will be located in a land owned by the Parks. The Parks, as Jaehyun would know, is an influential family in the region, and have refused every effort to buy their lands in the past. Recently have they opened up to the idea, and have invited us to personally receive the deed. The patriarch of the family is ageing, and wishes to settle this ongoing discourse. Both of you will go on my behalf, the Parks will host your stay, and will turn over the deed to the land at the same time.” Yunho’s eyes fell on Yuta, “This will be good exposure for Yuta, and a good practice for you, my brother. Who knows in the future, I might be assigning you more significant roles.”

The king had spoken his words with barely a pause in between. His sharp eyes surveyed their reaction and smiled when he didn’t hear any protest.

“When are we to leave, your majesty?” Jaehyun inquired, leaning back against his chair and intertwining his fingers over his lap.

“Within a week, if that’s possible. This is a very important deed, and I don’t want the Parks to change their mind.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind if we start preparing for the trip soon. Perhaps we can leave in two days’ time, if the situation permits.” Yuta observed a noticeable twitch in the king’s expression before a mask of amiability was slipped back in place.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Changmin, why don’t you provide my brother with all the details for this trip. Then you may also carry on where we left off with the local petitions before you had to depart a few days ago.” The king’s advisor nodded in response and slowly made his way with a stack of paper for Jaehyun to overlook. Yuta immediately shied away from the paperwork, afraid to slip up and do something wrong. Jaehyun seemed to have notice his hesitation because he gave Yuta a look before suggesting he took a breather while he sat with the king’s advisor.

It seemed like the king himself was ready to leave the meeting but not before he suggested for Jaehyun to have dinner with him that evening. Yuta immediately recognised the look in Jaehyun’s eyes, and it wasn’t one he wished to be at the receiving end off, so he couldn’t help but intervene.

“Actually, I was hoping for my husband to try a recipe that my mother had sent me. I hope you don’t mind if he excuses himself from this invitation, your majesty.” Yuta had muttered, trying his best to appear sheepish. Beside him, he was sure that Jaehyun was wearing a bewildered expression, he hoped the prince wasn’t making it too obvious.

It worked however, because the king let out a clipped sigh, “I had no idea you two have cosied enough to that extent. I’m not one to get in the way of marital affairs, I guess we will have to postpone dinner until you’re back.” The king directed the last sentence to Jaehyun.

“We will be there, your majesty.” The young prince affirmed with finality.

—

Yuta left the king’s study shortly after the exchange. Youngho had been waiting outside the door, his expression was kind as always but there was no hiding the worry underneath his smile.

“He’s okay.” Yuta had assured and was pleased to see Youngho’s broad shoulders sagging in relief. There were very few instances where Yuta was the one to offer reassurances and it gave him a sense of purpose in a way.

“Thank you Yuta.” The taller man whispered under his breath, before Yuta wandered away and towards the familiar hallway that lead towards the castle’s library. It had been a while since he’d been there, and while the manor’s own library had an extensive collection that was impressive on its own, it still pales in comparison to the castle’s two storey archive. The usual pair of guards stood at the entrance of the library, and they wore similar expressions of surprise at the sight of Yuta, but they quickly greeted him much like they did back when he lived there. Yuta smiled at them, before making a beeline towards the section he was most familiar with.

He figured that if he had to wait for Jaehyun’s meeting to finish, he might as well make productive use of his time.

There were hardly any books about the history of the neighbouring kingdoms back in the manor, but he remembered the castle having quite a few of them. The thought that he would now be sent together with the prince on royal duties gave him the drive him to learn more about the kingdom and the family he married into. He hoped that the next time, he wouldn’t need to leave the meeting prematurely, because he would have useful input to share.

The positioning of the books looked virtually unchanged, Yuta happily noted, as he pulled out one about the history of the Jungs and their influence on the kingdom. The hunter browsed the content as quickly as he could, doubting that he would have enough time to properly sit down.

The most prominent and recurring detail in the book was about the rivalry between the Jungs and the Lees, the two families that held predominant power over Santoji. There didn’t seem to be any tension between the two families now, from what Yuta remembered. Jungwoo had informed him that Taeyong was one of the only two children of the head of the Lee family, and he seemed to be on good terms with Jaehyun at least, judging from the interaction he witnessed at their wedding.

Yuta flipped through the pages until he reached the final page. He was disappointed to note that the book’s last entry was way before the Jaehyun’s father even came into power. There must be another one somewhere, Yuta thought, as he aimlessly ran his fingers on the spines of the books on the shelf where he’d gotten the first book.

“Snooping around, are we?” Yuta’s heart jumped in his throat at the familiar voice, and he swivelled around as inconspicuously as he could.

Yunho stood tall and broad over him. The hunter didn’t have many chance to interact with the king in private, and he quickly noted that there was a staggering difference between the charismatic king exuding integrity towards a watchful audience and the man who towered over him right at the moment with a sharp and spiteful gaze.

“Your majesty…” Yuta attempted to put the book back on the shelf without turning his back towards the king but the effort had been in vain because Yunho’s longer arms afforded him enough reach to snatch it off the younger man’s hands in a flash.

“Did Jaehyun send you here? Is that why he made you leave the meeting?” Yunho accused, almost livid, in a voice so loud the younger man was sure they’d already gotten the attention of the guards at the door. Yuta knew right away that he’d overstepped the boundaries.

“N-no, your majesty. I only w-wanted to educate myself for the upcoming trip…” The hunter hated how helpless he must’ve sounded to the king, who seemed to thrive on the fear he saw in Yuta’s eyes.

“Don’t fool me.” The hunter was about to open his mouth to protest when Yunho’s hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Yuta let out a startled cry, his eyes meeting the guards’ at the door but they didn’t even flinch in their place, if anything, they looked apologetic. They were keeping a blind eye to what was happening.

“No one lies to me,” The king continued, his hand tightening its hold on Yuta’s locks, sending pinpricks of pain down his scalp. Yuta bit back a whimper; the pain was nothing to him, he could even try and overpower the king, he was physically fit and much younger.

The shorter man knew he could throw the man off him that very moment, yet he also knew that retaliating against the king promised only death. Even Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to save him.

“Your majesty, I’m telling the truth…Jaehyun didn’t…J-Jaehyun didn’t send me to do anything.” Yuta felt his throat closing up on him, his breathing coming in short and fast. He knew there was not enough oxygen getting to his lungs judging by the way his vision was starting to black out around the edges.

Eventually, the king let go of his hold on him, and Yuta scrambled back like he had been scalded.

“I’ll let you off for now. Let me remind you that you are a guest in my home, you have no right to wander into my library anytime you want to. Jaehyun may have given you nice clothes and masked your stench with perfumes but those will never hide the fact that you are a nobody. Remember your place, Yuta.”

As quickly as he appeared, the king turned to leave while the younger man struggled to even out his breathing. Yuta saw the two guards approaching in a hurried pace, and was not surprised when they escorted him out of the library as per the king’s instruction.

Half an hour later found Yuta sitting at the courtyard, still unable to believe that the confrontation hadn’t been a fever dream. Yuta knew that there was something about Yunho that didn’t quite seem right, and the way Jaehyun avoided his own brother was a clear indication that he should’ve trusted his instincts and stayed away from the beginning.

But what was it that made the king so apprehensive of him? A nobody, in his own words, who his brother married on a whim. What was it about Yuta, and Jaehyun by default, that put the king on edge, enough that he would risk attacking him?

Yuta fought to steady his heartbeat with a hand on his chest. He was about to walk back inside the castle when he found Youngho and the prince walking towards him. Jaehyun looked crossed when he approached, and Yuta was ready to be scolded like a child yet again when something must’ve caught the prince’s attention because he paused just as he had gotten a good look at Yuta. Beside the prince, Yougho looked worried out of his mind but fought to keep quiet while Jaehyun surveyed his husband’s appearance.

Did Yuta look that bad?

Feeling conscious, the hunter smoothed his clothes down, and tried to look unaffected despite the way his hands still trembled. It was as if he could still feel the king’s fingers in his hair.

“Why didn’t you come back to the study? And what happened to you?” Jaehyun asked, suspicious.

“I…I just wanted to see the view from the courtyard in spring. I tripped on some tall grass.” The prince didn’t look convinced, and understandably so. Yuta was a terrible liar.

“What happened to your hair accessory?” Yuta’s hand shot up at the mention of it, and felt nothing but unruly hair there.

He must’ve dropped it during the confrontation, or it had gotten torn away. Yuta honestly didn’t know. He felt bad about it though, he really liked that pin in particular.

“It must’ve fallen when I tripped.”

“Be more careful of your surroundings.” The younger man admonished before Youngho came forward to assess Yuta.

“Would you like to clean up in a guest room first before we go?” The tall man asked, one hand reaching out to attempt to fix Yuta’s hair. The latter flinched away.

“I’m okay. Are we leaving now? I would like to rest back in the manor now.” Yuta hoped he didn’t sound too eager to leave but he also knew both men were not stupid and could easily tell that something was off with him.

“Alright, I’ll have the carriage prepared.” Youngho left in a hurry after Jaehyun had given him the affirmative. Yuta found that being alone with Jaehyun while he had just experienced the wrath of his brother-in-law was more unnerving than he thought. He couldn’t even look the younger man in the eyes, opting to keep his gaze on the grass under his feet.

Silence stretched between them while they waited for Youngho to fetch them, and Yuta was ready to let it drag until he was ready to lock himself in his room when Jaehyun’s deep voice brought him out of his trance.

“So…you can cook?” The prince asked. Confusion quickly turned into realisation when Yuta remembered the excuse he’d given the king to get them out of dinner. He chanced a glance at the prince, and found him looking everywhere but Yuta.

Yuta responded with a snort, already feeling a little lighter than he did moments ago. He wondered if this was Jaehyun’s attempt to comfort, because it was as terrible as his social skills, “Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary for those getting confused between Yunho and Jaehyun's birth:  
> \- The king had a son with a commoner (Yunho) but he doesn't meet him until he's 16  
> \- Jaehyun's mother is a noblewoman but she dies when Jaehyun was super young. Since she didn't marry the king, Jaehyun is an illegitemate child  
> \- The king finds Yunho and his mother, and marries her, making Yunho crown prince.
> 
> So far okay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. 7. the shadows lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happening in this chapter alone! I hope it's not too overwhelming for everyone.
> 
> Also I love to read your comments and theories about this fic, it makes me more excited to write, so for that, thank you!

The southern region of the kingdom turned out to be a lot warmer than the capital, and very soon into their journey, Yuta found himself getting rid of his jacket, stuffing it in the space between him and the prince. Unlike the previous times they’d shared a carriage, they were seated next to each other this time so one of them didn’t have to ride facing against the the opposite direction. Jaehyun didn’t seem to notice nor care about the bundle of fabric that pressed against his thigh, too busy glaring out the window.

Jaehyun had been eerily quiet the entire time they’d been on the road, even during the scheduled stops, he would only say a word or two and only if absolutely necessary. Yuta wondered if it had something to do with his decision to leave a day earlier that what was planned. Their departure had been hasty to the point that Yuta was only given an hour to get ready before Jungwoo was escorting him to their ride. “We should leave while the weather is perfect.” had been the only reason the prince had given when he braved to ask.

Interestingly enough, Jaehyun had also insisted that Youngho and Jungwoo stayed at the manor for the duration of the trip. Yuta had never seen his husband without Youngho by his side so he was surprised to observe that Jaehyun was perfectly self sufficient up until they arrived at the Parks’ estate and servants tripped over each other in their rush to greet them and carry their luggage to their rooms, eager to serve the second most important person in the kingdom.

The journey had taken just four days but it felt much longer than that to Yuta, who had been torn between asking Jaehyun about his somber mood and pretending to not notice the difference. He welcomed the smell of fresh air with the slightest hint of saltwater as he stepped out the carriage after the prince. The estate was located by the sea, as Yuta excitedly noted when they passed a beautiful stretch of beach just before they reached their destination.

The hunter almost groaned in relief at finally being able to stretch his legs but held himself back after recalling his last conversation with the prince. _Make as little noise as possible and pretend to be invisible when matters didn’t involve you_ , were Jaehyun’s exact words during one of Yuta’s lessons in preparation for his first trip as a royal.

The Parks introduced themselves very soon after they were escorted into the estate. The patriarch was the first to greet them; Park Byungwoo was already advanced in years, walking with the aid of a cane and supported by his young grandson, Jisung. Yuta’s eyes were particularly drawn to the young boy amongst the nobilities that crowded them, and only because the boy had been glaring at them with an intensity that could rival Jaehyun’s very own.

Contrary to how the king described the Parks as being stubborn people, they appeared to be warm and hospitable, and that was more than what could be said about the people in the castle. His and Jaehyun’s rooms were at the opposite ends of the hall, as Byungwoo had so kindly put it, “they’re two of our best rooms, and I don’t wish to offer anything less for the prince and his husband, so I wish you don’t mind being so far apart in the duration of your stay.”

Yuta fought the blush that threatened to colour his face when Jaehyun offhandedly responded, “Of course, the beds are big enough for two people if one of us decided for a night visit.”

He knew that the prince was now putting up appearances, unlike in the castle where everyone knew about their arrangement, the Parks were under the impression that they were a real couple, and would definitely be treating them as one. However, the noticeable shift in the prince’s personality as soon as they stepped into unfamiliar territories had been almost disconcerting to watch.

This Jaehyun smiled more, frowned less, and shook hands as though he didn’t detest any form of physical contact. It made Yuta wonder if there was any truth in the prince’s actions towards him during their lengthy dinners at home, if it was just another facet of the mystery that was Jung Jaehyun, or if he had only been humouring Yuta’s attempt for a friendship.

They had arrived late in evening, so they were soon left to rest after Byungwoo had finished showing them around. Unlike the Golden Bell manor, the Parks’ home didn’t look like it had seen any sort of renovation in the last years. The interior was exactly how Yuta imagined one belonging to a family with old money would look like. The room he was given was huge and furnished with primarily gold-toned antique furnitures. It was somehow unnerving to be alone in it, with its uncanny silence save for the whistling of the wind from one of the open windows. The room was facing the sea, which, on a cloudy night, looked like an endless void. Yuta tried the bed, pleased to finally have the chance to comfortably lie down, despite his uneasiness.

Yuta didn’t quite like the feeling of being left to his own thoughts, because it made it easy for his mind to wander back to the incident between him and the king. He had personally chosen not to involve Jaehyun, and still, he couldn’t ignore the worry eating at him on the few occasions where the prince had to come back to the castle before they departed for their trip, especially when he would return in a worse mood than when he had left.

The hunter wondered how Jaehyun was faring at the moment, on the other end of the hall, away from Yuta’s reach.

—

Their first morning in the estate played out like this; Yuta overslept, which rarely ever happened, and had to rush to get ready for their scheduled breakfast with the Parks. There were chambermaids assigned to assist him but their work didn’t extend as far as Jungwoo’s did, and he found himself fiddling with clothes too complicated for someone who had only ever worn tunics his entire life.

Jaehyun stormed into his room charmingly dressed in one of his finest suits, chasing the chambermaids out with a dimpled smile, before he turned back to Yuta with a stern look.

“I can’t believe you can’t even button your own shirt.” The prince groaned, as he fixed the buttons Yuta got in the wrong holes. No wonder it wouldn’t properly straighten when he tried to tuck it into his trousers. Yuta did his best to look anywhere other than the prince, whose face was too close, and too otherworldly handsome.

“The buttons are so small and there’s too many…” The hunter defended weakly as Jaehyun threw his embroidered jacket over the shorter man’s shoulders.

Jaehyun ignored him in favour of pulling the the strap that came with the jacket around Yuta’s waist after the latter put his arms through the jacket sleeves. The strap accentuated his proportions, clinging to his small waist like second skin. Yuta was a little embarrassed over it and Jaehyun’s unnecessary pause and almost blatant staring after securing the strap was making it worse.

“We’re going to be late.” Yuta reminded in an attempt to break the silence and was relieved when it took Jaehyun’s attention off him.

“All thanks to you, as always.” The man added snidely as they scrambled out of the room with as much grace as a royal couple could manage under the pressure of time.

Breakfast with the Parks was pleasant, which was to be expected considering the warm welcome they had been given the night before. The entire family was present at the dining table, Byungwoo, his two daughters and his grandson. The head of the family explained that Jisung’s father was unable to make it in time for their visit, as he had business he needed to attend to at the capital.

Jisung turned out to be only six but had long limbs that made him look a little older than he actually was. The boy was still glaring daggers at them and Yuta seemed to be the only one who noticed. It could be because everyone else had their attention solely on Jaehyun, as the prince eloquently presented himself to Byungwoo, and spoke about important issues of the kingdom in a manner that was befitting of a prince. This was the most Yuta had ever heard the prince talk in one sitting. The ladies looked charmed out of their minds, staring at Jaehyun with a mix of awe and delight. Yuta couldn’t blame them, he was sure he was doing pretty much the same beside the prince. If Jaehyun had noticed him gawking, he did Yuta well by not calling him out for it.

When it was time for them to leave the dining room for a tour of the estate, Yuta flinched in surprise, holding his breath as he looked down at his left hand that Jaehyun had suddenly taken hostage with his own as soon as they stood up from their seats. “Play along.” Jaehyun softly murmured, when Byungwoo was far enough ahead to overhear. The prince, of course, had lost track of the smallest member of the family, who had taken to burning holes on their backs, watching their exchange like a hawk eyeing its prey. Yuta nudged Jaehyun, gesturing towards the sharp eyes following them.

“He’s been watching us.”

“Perhaps he has never seen a couple of the same sex before. It isn’t exactly common around here.” Jaehyun dismissed his concern with a shrug and Yuta left it at that.

The estate’s garden turned out to have a path that lead directly to the beach, and at some point, Jaehyun let go of Yuta’s hand in favour of humouring the old family patriarch as the man led him to sit at one of the garden’s many bistro tables. The ladies, bored of political talks, had left them a little while ago, leaving Yuta with young Jisung, who didn’t seem capable of any other expression but a sour one.

“Your face will be permanently like that if you keep frowning.” He offered playfully, pulling the boy towards a steel bench. They had a clear view of Byungwoo and Jaehyun from where they sat, but they were far enough not to be privy to their conversation.

“I don’t believe you.”

“But you should, you are such a handsome boy it would be a shame if that scowl became permanent.” The boy bit his lip, warily looking up at Yuta.

“Why are you talking to me?”

“Uhh, ‘cause we’re the only ones around here now?” Yuta couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him. The kid was too cute, he wondered if this was how Jaehyun was like as a kid.

“Go join grandpa and your hu-hus…husband!” Jisung looked mortified at having to say the word. Yuta couldn’t blame him, just like what Jaehyun had said, they were likely the first _unconventional_ couple he had ever encountered.

“Now why would I do that? They’re just going to talk about boring stuff anyway.”

“You…dont like boring stuff too?” Yuta smiled, Jisung looked adorable when he didn’t look like he wanted to run them over with a carriage.

“Of course not! Not all adults do. Say, why don’t we leave them and you can show me around the stables, I heard from your aunts that you have your very own pony.” Jisung’s eyes twinkled at the suggestion and the boy didn’t wait another second before he grabbed Yuta’s hand, dragging him presumably where the stables were.

Yuta met Jaehyun’s eyes in passing, and gave the younger man a reassuring smile before he let Jisung whisk him away.

—

Byungwoo had prepared a small feast for them in the evening, joined in by the family members and other influential people in the southern region. Yuta watched in fascination as Jaehyun was forced to finish one glass of wine after the other as he managed to hold lengthy conversations with many of them despite being only half their age.

Yuta, on the contrary, was perfectly sober. Not wanting to loosen his control in unfamiliar grounds, the hunter only accepted the drinks he was politely offered, before turning towards one of the waiters to ask for a glass of fresh juice. No one amongst the small crowd cared much about his existence, despite having been introduced as Jaehyun’s other half at the beginning of the evening. Yuta didn’t mourn over it, in fact, he was happy that he was, for once, not at the centre of all the attention.

Jaehyun didn’t have the same luxury, not with the amount of noblemen and women who were eager to kiss his feet, flocking to him like hungry hyenas, greedy for the attention the prince would not spare any other time.

The hunter felt bad for the prince, who was already visibly flushing from the amount of wine he had consumed in just a few hours. Yuta wouldn’t have been fazed if he were in the prince’s position, but Jaehyun didn’t take to alcohol the same way Yuta did. Youngho wouldn’t have let the prince carry on like this, not when his movements already looked leaden.

The last straw had been the brief look Jaehyun had shot him over a couple of noblewomen who seemed to be singing high praises of the prince’s stunning grey suit. Yuta got the message quick, despite himself, and made his way towards the mob, casually wrapping an arm around Jaehyun’s waist. Internally, he was cringing at having to play the role of a clingy spouse.

“You have my sincerest apologies but I will need to steal my husband for the time being. I’m still a bit worn out from our trip and I would like to rest up in our room early.” Jaehyun didn’t even flinch under Yuta’s firm hand, not even at the insinuation that they were staying in the same room.

“But all these guests are here to see the prince, wouldn’t you wish to stay a little longer, your highness?” One of the women piped up, purposely addressing Jaehyun instead of Yuta. The latter didn’t miss the glare she sent his way.

“I would, my ladies, but I cannot simply let my husband be by himself on his first trip outside the capital.” Jaehyun responded smoothly, the little bit of slur in his words only noticeable if you were familiar with his sharp, precise way of speaking. Yuta hoped his ears didn’t colour at the rare show of affection, even if it were for show only.

There were more protests that came their way, especially when they personally bid their goodbyes towards Byungwoo, but the man also kindly had them escorted towards the second floor, where Yuta requested that they head to Jaehyun’s room first. The room was virtually similar to Yuta’s in most aspects, only a little bigger, with more windows. Jaehyun was quick to collapse onto the bed as soon as they locked the doors behind them.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to ask the maids to run you a bath?”Yuta prodded while Jaehyun struggled to remove his shoes with uncoordinated movements. Now out of the spotlight, he looked even more drunk.

“No need.” Yuta nodded even though he knew Jaehyun couldn’t see him. He approached the younger man to help him with his current predicament, and Jaehyun let him without much of a fight. Yuta wondered if Jaehyun wasn’t mistaking him for Youngho at this point.

After the shoes and socks had come off, Yuta helped the prince out of his stifling suit jacket with much effort. The thing was fitted perfectly for Jaehyun’s meatier arms and taking it off was almost like peeling a layer of skin. Once the jacket was off, Jaehyun rubbed his face with both hands, tinting his cheeks a brighter red, and flopped right back on the bed.

Other than the sluggish, clumsy movements, there was hardly anything that gave away Jaehyun’s current state of intoxication. In fact, if his skin weren’t so fair, he could’ve gone on throughout the evening and no one would know better.

Yuta sat at the edge of the bed where Jaehyun’s bare feet dangled over the edge. The younger man’s eyes were wide open, but he lay unmoving, staring blankly at the translucent fabric draped over the best posts. Yuta let out a tired sigh and made his way to the adjoining washroom where he fetched a clean, dry towel and ran it under the tap before wringing it. It was cold, and he was sure Jaehyun wouldn’t appreciate him shocking his nerves awake, but it would help him, in a way.

The hunter took off his own shoes and climbed over the bed with careful movements, not wanting to jostle the prince, and kneeled beside the other. He dabbed at the prince’s forehead and cheeks, cooling his skin down. Predictably, Jaehyun flinched against the cold and grabbed Yuta’s wrist weakly in an attempt to stop his movements.

“Stay still, this will help a little.” Yuta murmured softly. Much like his room, Jaehyun’s was just as quiet. The loud chatters from the ballroom replaced by the distant sound of the rolling waves crashing against the shore and the gentle gust lapping against their exposed skin. The windows here were also left open, much like in Yuta’s room, perhaps purposely to let the scent of spring flowers mixed with saltwater in, colouring the room in subdued notes.

Jaehyun, likely too tired to swat the towel away, groaned in defeat, throwing his head back against the pillow. Yuta unbuttoned the top of the prince’s shirt to allow his body to cool off and removed his belt so it wouldn’t dig into his skin while he slept. Satisfied with his work, Yuta sat back against his heels with a sigh. The hunter was about to move off the bed when the hand on his wrist tightened, he had almost forgotten it was there in the first place.

“Jaehyun?” The shorter man called out in a small voice.

The prince yanked Yuta closer, making him stumble, nearly planting a knee in Jaehyun’s midsection. Yuta rearranged himself so he wasn’t at risk of trampling the younger man’s internal organs, and ended up hovering over the prince with his free hand braced on the side of Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun’s eyes looked glassy up close, he was definitely more drunk that he had let on. Yuta was about to ask what the other was doing when Jaehyun reached up to trace Yuta’s lower eyelid with his thumb, his touch fleetingly light. The hunter bit the insides of his cheeks as the thumb trailed down to his bottom lip, pulling at it slightly in the process.

“Your highness, I think you’re very drunk.” The slighter man whispered against the digit still pressed against his lip. Goosebumps had bloomed underneath his shirt and Yuta was sure it had nothing to do with the breeze coming through the windows.

The thumb eventually moved down to his chin, tracing circular patterns on Yuta’s skin. The latter exhaled through his nose, ready to move away when Jaehyun finally opened his mouth, his breath strongly reeking of wine.

“You have a weird face.”

There was a long pause where Yuta was weighing his chances of getting away with punching a prince in the face, and Jaehyun must’ve caught on with the older man’s internal struggle because he let go of the other’s wrist so he could wrap his arm around Yuta’s neck, pulling him down against his chest.

Yuta screeched in response, and before he could comprehend the fact that he was now lying on top of the prince, the man brought his other arm to trap the hunter in place.

“You insult me and then you try to take advantage of me, is this how it’s going to be, Jaehyun?” The hunter hissed, not appreciating the way his breath had been knocked out of him.

“Sleep here…” Was Jaehyun’s only response and Yuta was truly convinced the man’s sole purpose in life was to cause him infinite changrin.

Yuta tried to wrestle himself free but to no avail, Jaehyun was strangely persistent for someone supposedly inebriated. Finally giving up, Yuta shoved the younger man away one last time so he could untie the strap on his waist and throw his jacket in the direction of Jaehyun’s luggage. It missed, landing in a heap at the foot of the bed. The hunter had wasted enough strength trying to manhandle a stubborn Jaehyun, and didn’t think he had any more fight in him to continue resisting the younger man, so with a defeated sigh, he wiggled into a comfortable position under the velvet covers. Jaehyun was lying on top of his side of the covers, and for what he put Yuta through tonight, the latter decided he deserved to be cold.

A little while later, when Jaehyun’s breathing had evened out and the persistent hand he got around Yuta’s arm had completely slackened, the hunter pulled the covers from under Jaehyun, using all of his body’s weight and almost throwing himself off the bed in the process, and gently draped it over the slumbering prince.

—

Their last day at the estate passed in repose. After Jaehyun received the deed from Byungwoo, they were given the entire morning to rest before they were set to depart for the capital. Yuta took the opportunity to spend his remaining free time to play with young Jisung, who had, by now, warmed up to him to the point where he’d looked thoroughly upset when he found out Yuta was to leave that afternoon.

“Why do you have to leave so soon?” The boy had grumbled, face pinched adorably.

“The prince needs to attend to his duties back at the castle, if that were not the case, I’m sure we could have stayed longer.” Yuta soothed the boy currently cuddled to his side while they watched Jisung’s pony, Tulip, feed on fresh hay. The stables came out to be Yuta’s most visited place in the estate, courtesy of the boy.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Of course you will. Maybe next time you can come visit me at the capital.” Yuta ruffled Jisung’s hair affectionately, thankful for the reminder of how it felt like to be an older brother. It had been a while since he’d seen his sisters and his heart ached at the memory of their playful banters.

Jisung reached up with his small hand to grab Yuta’s, holding the hunter’s hand like a lifeline, “Then you should stay safe until then!”

The suddenness of the statement caught Yuta off guard, Jisung’s words hitting much too close to home. The feeling of fingers in his hair and a tall figure cornering him against solid bookshelves clawed at Yuta’s consciousness. His grip on Jisung’s hand tightened.

“Why would I not be?” The hunter smiled, unwilling to show his uneasiness. Jisung frowned in concentration, before answering in the smallest voice, “Because you’re married to a bad person.”

The answer had caught him off guard. Yuta, of course, defended the prince, reassuring the young boy over and over that Jaehyun had never treated him badly. Despite his efforts, Jisung’s words gnawed at the back of his mind. Jisung had only been around Jaehyun for a little under two days, not nearly enough to judge the prince’s character, especially when they hardly interacted. It was as if the boy had a picture of the prince already painted in his mind even before he met him, which explained the excessive glaring when they first arrived. Jisung was young enough to be easily influenced by the adults around him, Yuta thought as he looked out the stable door and towards the estate.

After bringing Jisung back to his room and saying their goodbyes, Yuta swallowed whatever pride he had left and knocked on Jaehyun’s door. He didn’t wait for the prince’s permission before he walked in, finding his husband sitting in bed with paperwork on his lap, their luggage packed and ready by the door.

Jaehyun didn’t look up from what was reading, but did hum in acknowledgement when Yuta greeted him. The younger didn’t seem at all bothered by Yuta just walking into his private space, as if he’d been expecting him somehow. They hadn’t been alone with each other since waking up in bed together that morning.

No words were exchanged between them then as Yuta scrambled to leave the room while Jaehyun watched on in disinterested confusion. The prince obviously didn’t remember his drunken actions the night before, he wouldn’t have been so calm the morning after if he did.

Yuta carefully made his way towards the younger man. He threw a quick look at Jaehyun and when he found no hint of disapproval, made to sit at the edge of the bed, “Are…” Yuta started off unsure, “Are the Parks in any way affiliated to the royal family?” This seemed to get Jaehyun’s attention because he’d stopped flipping through the papers for a brief second.

“They’ve supported the royal family from the time they came into power. My father used to be good friends with Byungwoo. Why?” Jaehyun asked quietly in turn, looking up to meet Yuta’s gaze.

“Nothing. Just asking.” The prince had definitely caught on to his tense posture because he was studying Yuta as if he was solving a puzzle in his head. This was the most attention he had ever received from the prince when he wasn’t drunk off his mind.

“Don’t bother yourself with useless matters. Go and get ready, we’re leaving soon.” Yuta nodded and made to get up before Jaehyun’s hand caught his wrist, halting his movements. The action was reminiscent of the younger’s persistent touching from the night before, it made Yuta’s face burn, but he knew his hair did a good job of hiding it from view.

Jaehyun didn’t say anything, he simply tugged the shorter man closer, upturning the other’s palm so he could place something in it. Yuta looked on in confusion, retracting his hand as soon as Jaehyun let it go. In his palm was the plum blossom hairpin he’d lost in the castle after his brief encounter with Yunho. A quick glance at Jaehyun’s face was all he needed to know that the man had been aware of what transpired that day.

“Stay away from my brother,” Jaehyun murmured impassively, “if you don’t wish to further complicate your life.” Yuta’s fingers curled into a fist, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

“Understood.”

—

They departed from the estate before sunset, supposedly aiming to reach the next town for a stop by midnight. Yuta sunk into the soft cushioned seat of the carriage, looking out the window where the warm light slowly faded into darkness. Beside him, Jaehyun sat still, his eyes unfocused.

“We’re not stopping at the next town over, we will continue the journey into the night.” Jaehyun announced firmly to one of the soldiers accompanying them, who in turn passed the message to the coachman. Yuta fixed a questioning gaze on his husband, noting the shift in his bearing.

“We’re not letting the others rest?” Yuta piped up with concern. While they were warm and comfortable inside the carriage, their guards rode on their horses, buffeted by the elements. It would be very unkind to force them to continue without rest. Jaehyun hushed him with a finger to his lip, and while the prince was a man of few words, even that was uncharacteristic of him.

As per the prince’s instructions, they continued travelling throughout the night, passing through the town on their way. Yuta watched the lights from the buildings disappear as they went further down the road that threaded the forested hills. For a good while, only the hooting of the nocturnal birds could be heard alongside the sound of the trotting horses and the rustling of the leaves as strong winds battered the trees. Yuta was very sure it was going to rain soon, the clouds looked very high up and the wind too harsh. Jaehyun looked restless, so much so that he seemed to have stopped paying attention to his surroundings, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Yuta had never seen him like this, he looked _nervous_ , something he didn’t think the prince was even capable of feeling.

They soon entered a small clearing, and Yuta immediately noted the sudden eerie silence. He couldn’t hear any birds, not a rustle from the small animals that should be pattering around the forest floor. It made Yuta more apprehensive, because he knew this silence, knew what it preceded as a hunter with many years of experience, except this time it felt like he was the one being _watched_. He placed an urgent hand on Jaehyun’s thigh, startling the man out of his reverie, “Jaehyun, something’s not right—“ he was unceremoniously interrupted by the familiar sound of arrows zipping through the air, and the subsequent screams from their mounted guards. Jaehyun flinched under his hand and with quick movements, grabbed something from under the carriage cushions; a small gun. Yuta had only ever seen one in a book. Jaehyun pulled him down to a crouch, out of view from the small windows.

“Stay down!” Jaehyun hissed, pressed close against Yuta.

Yuta heard the telltale sounds of swords being drawn and knew immediately that they were at a disadvantage. Looking at the speed the arrows were flying, there was no doubt that their attackers were shooting them from high up; there wouldn’t be enough time for the guards to reach their attackers with their swords before they were shot down. “Stop, take cover!” Yuta struggled out of Jaehyun’s hold to scream at the men in warning. He could hear Jaehyun scrambling to hold him down in the background. He pushed the younger man off him, “We need to get out and make a run for it.” Jaehyun gaped at him like he’d grown another head.

“Have you gone crazy?! We will be killed!” The prince snarled before an arrow planted itself right under the window, going through wood and paddings and the metal head stopping inches away from Yuta’s neck.

“They’re shooting from mid range and no one has attacked from the ground so far, the path should be clear.” Yuta could hear the guards scrambling to protect the carriage but even with all eight of them on the defence, there was no way they would get out of this alive when they were surrounded from all sides. The clearing had been a trap set for them, the perfect spot for a clear shot, and the forest was their only chance for a cover. Yuta grabbed the prince by the elbow, pulling the reluctant man to the door. The hunter could see the way the prince’s hand trembled around his gun, “We have to take cover in the forest or they will corner us soon.” Jaehyun looked at him grimly for a second before finally grunting in agreement.

Jaehyun kicked the door open and jumped onto the ground in a crouch with Yuta right behind him. Multitude of arrows were cutting through the air overhead, and just as Yuta had suspected, they were being fired from a good distance, likely from the trees. One struck the carriage door just as they’d gotten far enough away from it.

“Your highness! Stay in the carriage!” One of the guards rushed to them, bleeding from his shoulder where an arrow was lodged through and through. Behind him, at least four guards had already fallen. Yuta bit his lip at the knowledge that these men had given their lives for their safety.

“We need to leave the clearing.” Jaehyun gritted, nodding towards the remaining men, “get us out of here quick.”

The guard shakily raised his sword, his voice booming over the cries of pain. “Protect his highness! Get them into the forest!” Only one of the guards had been equipped with an arrow, and he had been doing a good job of keeping the attacks at bay for a single path while another shielded his back from the arrows flying from all sides. The injured guard guided both Yuta and Jaehyun towards the path with urgency. They were only seconds away from disappearing into the canopy of shadows when an arrow pierces through the guard’s chest, the head sinking an inch into the flesh of Yuta’s shoulder, who was running closely ahead. If not for the guard, it would’ve gone through the hunter’s chest instead.

Yuta froze in place after witnessing the guard fall at his feet but he was brought back to reality by Jaehyun shrugging off his hold in panic. He hadn’t realised he was still holding on to the prince. Jaehyun couched behind a tree, pulling Yuta behind him. The prince pointed his handgun towards one of their attackers, the first one to appear from the shadows, both his hands trembling around the small firearm. Yuta grabbed the prince’s arms, much too carefully than what the situation necessitated but he couldn’t afford to spook the prince into shooting. Their situation was too precarious, and one wrong move would get them both killed, like the guards who were supposed to protect them.

“Don’t shoot, we can’t let them know our location.”

“I’ll kill all of them before they do.”

“Listen to me, Jae, we’re outnumbered! We have to go.” Yuta whispered, already pulling Jaehyun deeper in the forest. Jaehyun looked too nervous to have fired anyway, Yuta was almost positive he would’ve just missed the target. For now, the best they could do was to try to outrun their assailants. Jaehyun seemed to see reason because he dropped the gun, shooting Yuta a look of renewed resolve. The hunter recognised it as determination to survive. They half ran half trudged through thick bushes, abandoning their hiding spot.

The moment Yuta heard it, it didn’t entirely register in his mind that it wasn’t Jaehyun that had fired. The deep, crisp thud as the bullet popped out of the barrel of a gun, the sound so unfamiliar and blood curdling that Yuta could feel it resound in his bones overpowered everything else, even the loud flapping of birds trying to fly away from danger. Jaehyun’s loud cry came in second, and the next thing Yuta knew, the second prince of the kingdom was sprawled on the forest floor, body vibrating from pain and the smell of copper sharp in the air. Yuta didn’t waste a second crouching next to his husband, tiny pebbles digging into his knees through his ruined trousers.

“Oh gods, Jaehyun!” The older man whisper screamed, forcing himself not to tear up at the sight of blood spurting from the wound on Jaehyun’s left leg; it looked bad, and with the agony painted across the prince’s face, it likely hurt just as bad. Yuta wouldn’t understand, having never experienced any injury related to guns before, the weapon too rare a commodity in the kingdom. The fact that their assailants had them was a chilling reminder that this was not a random attempt for robbery. They had been set up to be killed.

Yuta heard the rustling of the leaves and footsteps coming too quick. A second gunshot resounded in the forest, the bullet grazing the tree just beside them, sending splinters raining over the two of them. They were onto them, and it wouldn’t be long before the next bullet found the right target, Yuta had no time to waste. swinging the prince’s arm over his neck, Yuta hoisted his husband up, adrenaline lending him strength to drag the bigger man up. Tears leaked from Jaehyun’s tightly shut eyes, the latter biting back whimpers of pain as Yuta forced him on his feet.

“You have to run.” Jaehyun said in between shallow intakes of breath, “They’re going to kill you too if you don’t run.”

Yuta refused to acknowledge the prince, choosing to focus on not tripping on roots. His instincts were fired up, and the itch to fight back and survive burned in his veins. They were going to make it, he was going to make sure of that. The prince would not die tonight, not on his watch.

“No, we’re getting out of here together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it???? We've finally reached the turning point for this fic, both for YuJae's relationship and for Jaehyun's character. From hereon out, we'll see more of the real Jaehyun instead of the one we see through Yuta's point of view.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a bit stressful. Thanks for reading!


	9. 8. live through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time, I actually had this sitting in my drafts for a while but I didn't have the motivation to edit it until recently. Hope I do justice to one of the most important scenes in this fic.
> 
> TW: violence, blood and gore?

Jaehyun gritted his teeth in silence as rain started to pour unabated, his leg wound throbbing in excruciating pain that prickled nearly all his senses. By some miracle Yuta had singlehandedly dragged them behind a cluster of massive trees where he proceeded to dig with his bare hands, unheeding of the sharp rocks. Jaehyun could still hear the distant sounds of dried leaves crunching under boots curtained by the downpour as their assailants hurriedly searched the perimeter for their targets.

The night was dark, the thick clouds and overgrowth shielding the forest floor from moonlight, making it a treacherous affair searching for two men on their feet even for trained assassins. Except one of them was a liability at the moment, and the conditions made it just as hard for Jaehyun and Yuta to navigate the forest without giving away their location.

“Okay, I’ll have to hide you here for a little bit.” Yuta informed him, his voice scratchy and a little louder than necessary so he could be heard over the sound of rain battering their surroundings. Jaehyun nodded, apprehensive, while the other proceeded to move him towards the shallow hole he’d dug. Jaehyun was forced to bend his injured leg in the process and nearly cried out loud. Yuta laid a comforting hand on his back, drawing circles gently, a stark contrast to the hurried pace at which the older man had been moving since the beginning of their predicament. Jaehyun didn’t miss the way the hunter’s eyes took in the surroundings with intense concentration despite the darkness that enveloped the forest all while he tended to Jaehyun. The task was definitely taxing, even for someone as experienced as Yuta was in the wild.

After making sure that at least half of Jaehyun was properly hidden in the ground, Yuta grabbed the leaves he’d somehow gathered from the ground, covering Jaehyun up completely for camouflage. “As long as you’re not burying me here alive.” The prince mumbled as Yuta got up to leave, and by the way the other flashed him a brief smile, he definitely heard it.

“I’ll be back.”

The darkness made it difficult to see which direction Yuta had gone, the deafening sound of the heavy downpour masking the man’s hurried steps. Jaehyun knew that their attackers were not too far behind them, were probably scouting the area where Jaehyun was half buried, there was no way to tell since they didn’t carry any sort of torch with them, he could only hope that Yuta made the right judgement by leaving him where he did. Jaehyun’s body shook from the cold and the sharp pain that shot up his leg every time he so much as breathed, blood oozed from the wound, glueing his pant leg to skin in a way that brought on a disturbing bout of nausea. He hadn’t braved a glance at his wound, not yet ready to see torn skin and flesh that might possibly permanently damage his ability to walk. There was also the thought that Yuta could very much leave him there to save his own skin, abandoning him to the fate that had been set for him from the moment he was born.

Death. Jaehyun’s breathing hitched at the thought and he quickly found himself having difficulty focusing on anything other than the panicked need to escape. He forced himself to stay still. If Yuta didn’t come back soon, he would have to move, even if he had to drag himself through mud.

After almost half an hour of trying to calm his nerves, he felt another presence approaching. He could easily tell it was Yuta with the finesse with which the man had crossed the span of the now muddy ground without as much as a squelch. Jaehyun was reminded that the other had removed his shoes shortly after they’d found their hiding place, for which he had given the older man a critical look. Jaehyun was almost positive that the only reason he’d heard Yuta coming was because the man had purposely let him, so as to avoid any unnecessary surprise. Once Yuta was close enough for Jaehyun to get a good look at him, he’d noticed the blood smeared across his husband’s cheek. It couldn’t be from his leg wound seeing as Yuta hadn’t really gone near it at all. The next thing he saw was the quiver of arrows slung across the man’s torso and the bow he now had in his hand.

“What did you do?” Jaehyun didn’t bother to hide the distress in his voice and was rewarded with a timid, reassuring smile that looked completely out of place on the bloodied face. The rain had already washed most of it away, the only indication that the blood was not Yuta’s.

“I took one of them out. There are five more out there, not a lot but stealthier than your average soldier.” The older man continued as he dug Jaehyun out of dried leaves and dirt.

“You took one of them out how?” Jaehyun winced when Yuta hoisted him out of the makeshift spider hole he made.

“I sneaked up on him. The coast should be clear for a little while, enough time for us to get a move.” The older man had a strip of cloth from in his hand, one neatly torn like it was done with a knife, which he used to tie around Jaehyun’s injured leg, applying pressure to the wound. The prince nearly howled in pain, gripping Yuta’s arm in a vice. Yuta murmured a quiet apology as he tightened the knot. The hunter gave him ample heads up before pulling him up to stand, Jaehyun was going to have to hop towards wherever Yuta planned to take him, which was sure to make enough noise to alert their pursuers.

“What did you really do out there?” He asked, curious about Yuta’s overconfidence to move despite Jaehyun obvious handicap.

“I scouted the area and set up some traps. It should buy us enough time to get to safety. There should be a village or at least a cabin nearby.”

Yuta was smaller than him not only in stature but also in physique; the older man seemed like the type to amass lean muscles, his limbs deceptively sinewy despite the strength he stowed in them. And yet the smaller man supported him like he weighted nothing, not giving the prince have the chance to stumble, and for good reason. It would undoubtedly slow them down; whatever it was that Yuta set for their attackers, it wouldn’t hold for very long.

“How are you sure there’s any nearby?” Jaehyun groaned when his foot caught on a root, jostling his injured leg.

“I smell smoke and with this weather, it’s impossible that it’s from any open fire. Also, our attackers didn’t use their guns until the very last minute. That must mean we’re somewhere near a settlement. We just have to follow the stream.” Yuta casually pointed to a spot behind the trees, equally darkened as the rest of their surroundings. Jaehyun’s eyes had a hard time adjusting with the darkness, the rain got into his eyes and further clouded his view, and now that Yuta had pointed it out, realisation came quick that what he had been hearing was not only the sound of the downpour but also the steady flow of the stream he didn’t know was there all these time. It suddenly made sense why Yuta had chosen that spot to hide Jaehyun, it was a clever way to camouflage any noise he would’ve made.

“How do you know we’re going the right way?” He chanced another question, gritting in pain as he limped in time with Yuta’s strides. The man didn’t even wince and he was trudging on bare feet, his shoes still nowhere in sight.

“I don’t…Just, instincts, you know? Most remote villages would be deeper in the woods where it’s harder for bandits to come across them.”

The response didn’t satisfy Jaehyun. They may not have been killed in the first attempt but they were not yet safe, at least not until they get the proper backup. That reminded Jaehyun of Youngho. His trusted retainer and few of his best guards were stationed in the village just further north from where they were ambushed, strategically posted there by Jaehyun himself should his suspicions prove right. If Jaehyun was going to be blindsided, Youngho would at least be safe and in the best position to aid him, and this way he wasn’t getting any unnecessary attention with an excessive entourage. The gun had been another precaution, except he hadn’t realised how hard it was to put it to use while weighted down by the fear of death.

Yuta, on the contrary, looked anything but rattled. Jaehyun knew that the other was in his element here in the woods where the odds of survival depended on one’s pure ability to adapt. For now, that was the only thing Jaehyun could depend on. Yuta’s primal instincts.

They had been going for a few minutes when Jaehyun felt Yuta stiffen beside him. The man whipped his head to direction where he likely heard something from before Jaehyun’s world spun around him, white hot pain shooting up from his wound as he landed on his side. He felt the pressure before he saw the hands around his neck, squeezing his windpipes with the clear intent of cutting off his air. Jaehyun’s vision was quickly fading as he struggled to breathe, his hands gripping the wrists of his attacker to alleviate the pressure but to no avail, giving up, he felt around for his gun and was devastated to realise he’d somehow lost it in the struggle. There was a brief sound of scuffle before the hand disappeared from his neck, the body on top of him being thrown off of him only to be replaced by another. Jaehyun quickly recognised Yuta’s silhouette hovering over him through his haze. His husband accidentally collided against Jaehyun’s injured leg in the process and he couldn’t help the howl of pain that left his lips at the contact.

Yuta looked to him in apology before he pulled something out from his waistband. A small blade, already bloodied; it was no doubt the weapon the other had used to incapacitate the one he’d stolen the bow and arrows from. The smaller man climbed over Jaehyun to lunge at their attacker, who was only just recovering from being hurled across the muddy ground, and for a long, arduous second Jaehyun couldn’t tell them apart as they rolled around in the wet undergrowth, Yuta’s shirt having long since turned brown. Jaehyun heard the distinct sound of skin giving in under the blade and the subsequent squelch of flesh and blood as the blade was twisted, tearing at tendons. Yuta, now straddling their attacker lying face down in the ground, was cutting the muscles on his calves messily while his other hand was firmly planted over his head to muffle his agonised cries in the mud. The man’s hands were flailing on the sides, trying to scratch at Yuta’s face in a desperate flea for mercy, but the hunter was unrelenting, his small body keeping their attacker in place even as he kicked.After he was done with his work, Yuta let up, extending the hand with the bloody blade towards Jaehyun.

“Cut me strips of cloth!” Yuta said, voice shaky and looking like he was about to be sick. Jaehyun couldn’t blame him, the gore he had to witness was somehow unsettling even for someone like Jaehyun who was already used to it. Jaehyun did as was asked, cutting a strip from their attacker’s own tunic using the hunter’s blade. Yuta used the cloth to tie up and gag their attacker before rolling him towards the stream where his muffled cries would be further masked by the sound of water.

After he was sure that the man was properly concealed by the dense vegetation, Yuta crawled to where he’d dropped the bow, using it to release two arrows that curved in the air, planting themselves on a tree trunk a fair distance away from where they were with a dull thud. The prince recognised it as an effort to lure what remained of their pursuers away.

Jaehyun watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes, his brain seemingly unable to associate this Yuta to the one he came home to everyday at the manor. The man who fancied women’s hair accessories, who had cried on their wedding day, moving in refined expertise as he got back up on wobbly feet to rush to Jaehyun’s side. After making sure that there were no lasting damage on Jaehyun’s person other than a hoarse voice, Yuta hoisted the prince up to drag him back in the same direction they were headed too. It was excruciatingly difficult, handing over the controls to someone else. Trusting a man he had only known for a few months to lead Jaehyun to safety while he helplessly relied on the older’s judgement, and yet something in Jaehyun always wavered when it came to Yuta, breaking his walls down enough that he would willingly follow the other.

Yuta turned out to be right about a settlement deeper into the woods. A small village lay by the lake that was feeding into the stream they followed. Shacks within fair distance of each other, some of which blew smoke out from the chimneys, just as Yuta had guessed. The rain had only gotten heavier and it was as if it had weighed Jaehyun’s entire body down by the time they reached the village.

“We would have to sneak into an empty one.” Yuta murmured against Jaehyun’s cheek, visibly worn. The burden of having to carry Jaehyun across the forest and on an incline finally taking its toll. Jaehyun didn’t realise how close they were, Yuta’s arm around his waist, his husband’s small face almost tucked into Jaehyun’s neck to share body heat. The adrenaline of the chase and subsequent scuffle distracted Jaehyun from the freeze that was beginning to take over the tips of his fingers.

They stumbled to a small shack at the edge of the village, nearest to the forest. Yuta carefully let Jaehyun slide off him, leaning him against the side of the shack while he disappeared to scout the area. He came back just moments later satisfied that they weren’t intruding on anyone, before fiddling with the window. With much effort from Yuta and his blade, the window opened enough for Yuta to fit himself through. Jaehyun heard the front door rattle before it was opened from the inside, with Yuta triumphantly smiling at him behind the door. It was a wonder how the man still managed to smile despite their situation.

It was only after they were safely settled inside that Jaehyun finally let himself breathe, the pain he had been ignoring coming at him at full force. Yuta seemed to have caught on to it because he kneeled beside Jaehyun with his blade, shooting him an apologetic look before he started removing his shoes and cutting away at Jaehyun’s trouser where the gunshot wound was. He untied the knot he made, now completely soaked with blood, and peeled the cloth away from the wound. By now, blood had started to clot and the cloth was practically glued to the wound, making Jaehyun groan in agony.

The older man found a clean rag which he wet with rainwater through the window, using it to dab around the wound, cleaning debris and mud off it.

“Shh, this will be over soon.” Yuta said in a hushed town, bent over Jaehyun in concentration. Like this, Jaehyun could see his thick eyelashes fanning his cheeks, the dirt on his face and the matted, wet hair that dripped with murky water. It was so easy to distract himself from the pain this way, watching Yuta’s expressive eyes and nimble fingers, “The bullet went through.” The older muttered in awe, after carefully examining the wound, “It tore through flesh and muscle but the bone is intact.” Jaehyun hadn’t even realised that there was an exit wound, the pain so widespread that he couldn’t pinpoint where it radiated from.

He let out a huff of relief despite himself, “So I will still be able to walk?”

“You should be. But we still need to get you medical help, if we leave it untreated there is a very good chance you might catch an infection.”

A makeshift pillow was placed under Jaehyun’s head as Yuta urged him to lie down, while another was placed right under his injured leg. The other disappeared for a second and came back with a stone in his other hand, “I found some dry flint in the corner.” the older explained before kneeling at the fireplace where a small stack of dry firewood laid, striking the flint with his blade in one quick and efficient move. Yuta was blocking his view, but by the smell of burning wood, Jaehyun could tell the other was successful in starting the fire.

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous? Our attackers are still out there.”

“It should be fine. Even if they do reach this village, they would have to go through every house to find us. We also need to keep you warm.”

After making sure that the fire had steadily caught on the dry wood, Yuta crawled to Jaehyun’s side, “I’ll need to remove your wet clothes.” he explained as he reached for the buttons on Jaehyun’s ruined jacket.

The younger shrugged, lifting himself on his elbows so Yuta could slide them off properly, “Do whatever you want.” Now that the adrenaline had died down, exhaustion was seeping into his bones; his consciousness had began to waver since the surprise encounter that nearly got him a broken windpipe, the only thing keeping him going was the will to survive. Yuta made a quick work of disposing his soaking wet clothes, save for his trousers that were already cut up to his thigh on one side. The heat coming from the fireplace had started to dry his skin, bringing warmth back to his cheeks and fingertips. Yuta stripped himself down to his undergarment, turning his back to Jaehyun in some deluded attempt for modesty.

There was a small gash on his back, it wasn’t bleeding anymore but the stain around it and on Yuta’s muddied shirt meant it bled a fair amount before it stopped.

“There are no blankets here, we’ll just need to stay close to the fireplace. We only have a few hours at most before the wood burns out. I won’t be able to get us any more in this weather so we’ll have to make do.” The slighter man explained, placing their clothes nearest to the fire to dry.

Jaehyun nodded, uncomfortable on the hard wooden floor. The next time Yuta went up to him, he has another, broader strip of cloth in his hand to tie around Jaehyun’s leg. This time, the latter locked his gaze on Yuta’s face, focusing on him only and somehow finding solace in his presence despite the searing pain that thundered down his spine. The comforting hand that found Jaehyun’s after was the reprieve the prince didn’t know he badly needed.

—

_“Your mother was a traitor,” A slap, “and you are a menace,” and another. His face felt hot, not from the force of the strikes but from anger. Sheer, undiluted anger. At his brother, at his mother, at his father…and at himself, for not having the power to stand up against his aggressors._

_All of his young life had been lived in fear, one brought on by the circumstances at which he was brought into the world. He hardly knew his father, king and patriarch to the people of this kingdom except to his own son, indifferent to Jaehyun’s sufferings and offering nothing but a meaningless title to his name. He was only prince in name, but he held no power, Jaehyun thought bitterly as he was slammed against the wall, at the mercy of the new heir. Jaehyun scoffed in his position on the floor, the expensive rug rough under his hands._

_“If not for her, I wouldn’t be here, forced to play a role I never wanted.” Yuno…or Yunho, Jaehyun reminded himself, always had an explosive anger even back when they were younger. He had little patience, his personality roughened by the years he spent in the unforgiving streets of the capital. Jaehyun was only thirteen but he knew what it was like out there._

_Yunho’s visits were always like this. Every time he had to shoulder the burden of the king’s anger, he would take it out on Jaehyun. A punch, a shove, Jaehyun took them all, because no one was there to shield him from them. One day he would return them tenfold, that’s what he kept telling himself in order to hold onto the last bits of his sanity._

_“Why couldn’t he just have gotten rid of you!?” A hand fisted his collar, forcing Jaehyun up on his feet. The pressure too tight around his neck, hindering his ability to breathe. “You’re nothing but a threat to this family, a threat to the throne.”_

The pressure was too much and Jaehyun gasped, his hand flinging out for purchase on anything tangible and found bare skin. Lithe fingers caressed his face, warm breath ghosting over his lips, “Jaehyun, it’s me, it’s just me…” he voice murmured softly and Jaehyun recognised those eyes through the fog of sleep. His skin felt too hot, his eyes burned and his throat sore, the deep ache in his bones almost overshadowed the throbbing pain coming from his leg.

Yuta was on top of him, holding Jaehyun’s face in his hands. It was only then that Jaehyun realised he had been shivering despite the heat the burning in his skin and Yuta’s proximity was a welcome relief. His own hands were gripping Yuta’s forearms in a vice grip, realising it might hurt, he removed them with difficulty. Yuta was quick to reach for them, cradling them in his own, smaller hands to blow warm breath other them. Jaehyun missed the feel of his touch on his face as soon as they disappeared.

“You’re running a fever…” The older looked devastated and Jaehyun’s hazy mind couldn’t quite reach a plausible reason for why, “and we only have little time left before the fire dies. I have to get help.” The idea didn’t seem all that great, being left alone was the last thing Jaehyun needed at the moment.

“No…” He protested weakly. When Yuta to move off of him, he tugged the other by the hand with as much strength as he could muster, “stay here.”

“I can’t, I have to get a doctor. I think your wound might be infected.” Yuta looked conflicted but resolute. There was a helpless look in his eyes when he pulled away from Jaehyun to check on their surroundings through the window; the rain had let up but it was completely dark outside still, with minimal light from the moon. Jaehyun was hit with recollection as soon as Yuta had started putting his still suspiciously wet clothes back on. His hair looked damp too, and his general appearance looked worse than he remembered, Jaehyun noted in mild confusion.

“Youngho,” Yuta perked up at the mention of the prince’s retainer, “he’s waiting at the next town. He has a physician and a number of royal guards with him. He should already be on the move since we didn’t reach there as scheduled.” Jaehyun struggled to get the words out, feelingbreathless and giddy at the same time. He felt weak with hunger too, but that was the least of his concerns, with the way his wound flared with every shiver that wracked his body.

Yuta looked like he was considering something, the gaze he had on Jaehyun filled with questions. The now fully dressed man kneeled beside Jaehyun with his dry clothes in his hands, covering up the other with his shirt, “I’ll have to leave you here for a bit. I’ll come back with Youngho.” Yuta whispered, reaching out for Jaehyun’s hands for a second time.

“What if you don’t? I don’t want to die.” Jaehyun hated himself for being vulnerable, for relying on Yuta to this extent. The older man shook his head softly, a reassuring smile on his face as he brought Jaehyun’s feverish face closer to cradle him.

“I’ll be back with help. You won’t die, I promise. Keep this close to you,” Yuta placed something cold in Jaehyun’s hand; the gun he’d lost in the woods. Yuta had somehow picked it up and kept it the entire time. “I’ll secure the place before I leave but this is for precaution.”

“Come back.” Jaehyun rasped as Yuta moved to get up, fingers still intertwined with the other’s.

“I’ll come back.”

—

Following the same stream, Yuta made his way back to the roads, struggling to put one bare foot in front of the other, with hardly the amount of grace he had the night before. He knew he was at the end of his limit, his strength was waning off, and it wasn’t helped by him staying up the entire night watching Jaehyun toss and turn in his fitful sleep. Despite everything, he was glad he did, because it wasn’t too long into his sleep that Jaehyun’s skin had broken into goosebumps, his temperature getting much warmer. Yuta was at lost what to do, he could run into the nearest town and get a doctor for them but it would bring question to the prince’s identity and after what they just went through, there was no telling who they can trust. It was too big of a risk.

When Jaehyun groaned in his sleep, rolling onto the side with his injured leg, Yuta rushed forward to hold him, preventing unnecessary damage. Jaehyun started at the contact but didn’t seem to wake from it, instead the younger burrowed into his arms, likely chasing the warmth Yuta provided. Jaehyun felt hot to the touch by then and Yuta had to make a decision.

He’d pulled his clothes on, going back into the rain to dig out holes around the shack with the shovel he found behind it, his feet sinking in mud. He topped the holes with long wispy branches and more mud and marked the spots with a specific arrangement of leaves. The traps weren’t deep enough to keep a person in place for a long time, but it would be enough to alert Jaehyun or any other villager of an intruder. He’d made his way inside after then, stripping while waiting for Jaehyun to wake so he wouldn’t be so vulnerable when Yuta left. The exchange that followed caught him off guard, Jaehyun’s glassy-eyed pleas for him to stay had been a startling reminder of how young the prince actually was. He didn’t deserve to die in a dirty, old shack in the middle of the woods. Yuta’s heart ached for him and the chance at a better relationship that they may never get to have.

Steeling his resolve, the hunter continued forward despite the ache in his limbs and the burning from the shallow wound on his back, his spirits lifting at the sight of the markers he’d left the night before. He wasn’t very far from the roads now, and very soon, he should be back to where they abandoned the carriage and their fallen guards.

—

Jaehyun had not let go of the gun since Yuta left. That had been a good hour ago, the sun was long up, illuminating the surroundings for the first time. In the day, the small village looked less threatening than it did the night before, Jaehyun observed in obscurity from the window where he’d dragged himself to, his body slack against the flimsy wall. He wondered how the other was doing, if he made it safely to Youngho, or if he ran into one of their pursuers on his way. By now, Jaehyun had acknowledged that Yuta was well capable of protecting himself but at the same time he recalled the slight limp and the wound on his back that was only starting to scab. The idea made something cold grip his heart, almost overriding the occasional flares of pain from his wound.

Sat against the wall, feverish with his head bowed from exhaustion and pain, there was hardly anything Jaehyun could do for Yuta. He might be lying dead somewhere in the woods with no one the wiser while Jaehyun helplessly waited for him in some abandoned shack. Useless. Just like in the past, when Yunho would pull him into one of the many rooms in the castle with the intent to hurt. His hand tightened around the gun; one more hour and he would go after Yuta, even if he wasn’t physically capable, he would find a way.

Without meaning to, Jaehyun drifted into unwelcome sleep, startling awake only from the sound of distant footsteps. So far, the villagers had stayed way out of the shack’s way, likely because it was unoccupied and was located so far from the centre of the village. He didn’t know how long he’d dozed off, but the sun was higher in the sky by now, so it couldn’t be any less than a few hours. He fumbled for his gun which had dropped to his side, forcing himself up on wobbly feet, his mind still hazy with sleep. Jaehyun bit back an agonised cry, seeking support on the walls as he approached the door. He didn’t have a clear view of the front from the windows so he could only anticipate what was coming through the door; salvation or sure death. Yuta did say he laid out traps outside but he didn’t know how much of that would help.

The door rattled and Jaehyun was reminded how he hadn’t put the lock back on after Yuta had left. It swung open shortly after, and Jaehyun didn’t waste a second before he was lunging at the intruder, gun in hand. Except the intruder simply caught him in his arms and they stumbled back and fell into a heap on the floor, the smaller man purposely cushioning his fall. Underneath him, Yuta stared up at him with relief, his big eyes teary. Jaehyun could feel the other’s bones digging into his flesh, his scent a familiar comfort. Yuta was alive and he returned for Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun…I’m back.” The other murmured, breathless. Jaehyun felt his throat close up at the words. Yuta kept his promise, like he said he would. For the first time in hours, Jaehyun let go of his gun in favour of cupping the other’s face, revelling in the softness of the skin under his fingers despite the crusted dirt smudged across Yuta’s face.

“You are…” Were the last words he said before he buried his face in the crook of the hunter’s neck, feeling the pulse there. Yuta seemed to stiffen in his hold before he eventually slackened, smaller hands finding purchase on Jaehyun’s back, his grip so strong that Jaehyun was sure he would leave prints that would last days. He didn’t mind.

Jaehyun could hear the shuffling of boots on wooden floor in the background; the reinforcements Yuta had brought were only now catching up to him. In the distance, Youngho’s distressed cries were overwhelmingly loud, yet the only thing he could focus on was Yuta in his arms, unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Also, I read all the comments from the last chapter, thank you to everyone waiting patiently for this fic ;u;


	10. 9. the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer than usual. I was fairly distracted and didn't have the motivation to write for a while. That and because this was just hard to write in general.
> 
> Warning for a short scene depicting slightly graphic violence.
> 
> Other than that, they're making good progress here guys uwu

The journey back to the capital was long and arduous, with Jaehyun spending nearly half of it out cold. While he had been patched up before he was deemed ready to continue the trip, the mental toll it took on him had been worse than he thought, and with Youngho’ presence, he easily slipped in between dazed wakefulness and restful sleep. Yuta had been put in a separate carriage to give both of them enough space to properly recuperate.

Everything after the rescue from the woods were a blur to Jaehyun and the next time he was properly conscious of his surroundings had been after he woke up in his own bed in the manor. It had been weeks after the attack by then, Youngho had explained that he’d spent the entire time battling the infection that had set in. Jaehyun woke up to a single flower, a red tulip, in a vase by his bedside. He vaguely remembered waking up in a daze and seeing different flowers each time. He had been convinced they were the product of hallucinations and the cocktail of drugs they gave him.

“Yuta has been putting them there. He thinks your room is a little too dull with hardly any interesting decorations so he decided to add a little splash of colour, were his exact words.” Youngho helpfully informed as he supported Jaehyun into a sitting position. The pain in his leg had now dulled down to a muted throb but he still felt weak and dazed. It would be a while before he could walk unaided, that he was sure of.

“He’s been coming here? Why isn’t he resting?” His voice came out scratchy from lack of use.

Youngho smiled softly but there was no denying the slight wrinkle between his brows, “He is, but he can hardly stay in one place. He was already back on his feet, going for walks with Jungwoo around the manor the day after you came back.” there was a noticeable pause, an uncomfortable one for Jaehyun, “You’re getting attached to Yuta.” Youngho added, his expression unreadable.

“And what of it?” Jaehyun tore his gaze away from his retainer, not liking the direction of the conversation.

Jaehyun didn’t need to look to know that he was being subjected to his retainer’s scrutiny at that very moment. “Jaehyun, you know how this is going to play out.”

“That’s not something you need to worry about.” Jaehyun adjusted the blanket over his lap, wincing when the small movement caused a pinprick of pain to shoot up his leg, “have you found the men involved?” He continued, eager to steer the conversation away from the hunter and the inevitable pull he felt towards him.

“We have. We found the man Yuta tied up by the stream but the rest got away. He’s from the Western kingdom, I believe all of your attackers were. He’s being interrogated in the basement right now, we’ve kept him alive so you can personally see him if you wish, however he speaks very little of our language.”

The information definitely piqued Jaehyun’s interests. they shared a border with the western kingdom, and the relationships between the two kingdoms had been amicable throughout many decades. In fact, one of the most significant developments with Santoji’s trading had been with the neighbouring kingdom, during the early days of the Jungs’ reign. Since then, the west had become a vital key to Santoji’s economy and news of outsiders from the west going after a member of the royal family would bring only unrest, jeopardising a long-lasting relationship between neighbours. Somehow, it was a clever way of making sure that the ambush would be kept out of public knowledge, disguised to be a twisted attempt at robbery. Jaehyun let out a sigh. While he was a prince, he wasn't deemed important enough to warrant a tension between the two kingdoms. He completely overlooked the possibility that outsiders will be used against him.

“Bring Sicheng in by today. I want to be there for the interrogation.” He demanded in a deep voice, letting the authority that was ungracefully stripped from him just weeks ago trickle back, little by little.

“I will, your highness. I will make sure that he arrives here before nightfall.”

—

“Who are you working for?” Youngho’s voice took on a different tone like this, the usual kind lilt gone, his face a mask of stony indifference.

The words were directed to the young man beside him; tall and lanky with a face that stood out for its youth. Sicheng was a vital part of Jaehyun’s plans, not only for his ties to the western kingdom but for his unrivalled devotion to the second prince, despite the consequences of his loyalty. They had been friends for as long as Jaehyun could remember, and it should make him guilty, roping in the younger man into the bloody web he’d weaved, yet he knew that his plans wouldn’t fall into place without Sicheng’s help. The tall boy had been all too eager to get his hands dirty for Jaehyun anyway, that was the only consolation Jaehyun could offer himself as he watched his friend translate word for word to the man bound to the chair, nails missing from his bloody fingertips.

The captive man snapped back with gritted teeth, his words biting without a need for translation, and yet there was nothing he could do, bloodied and beaten within an inch of his life. Jaehyun didn’t bother to hide the demeaning smirk that stretched across his face.

“He said that you will not get anything out of him.” Sicheng continued with a sigh, looking to the prince with worried eyes, “Not that I’m trying to save his hide but I don’t think you’re really getting anything out of him.”

“Tell him,” Jaehyun started from his seat, eyes locking with the man’s own, which were nearly swollen shut, “that I already know who ordered him. I just don’t feel kind enough to grant him a quick death…and very soon the same fate will befall the person behind this.” Sicheng quickly translated for him, and Jaehyun took in the fear that flashed in their captive’s eyes, before the man had be to held back by his guards when he bucked under his binds, lashing out in his last attempt to cling onto life.

There would be no mercy for him, not when Jaehyun could still feel the press of those atrocious hands around his throat. The man spewed out a string of words like venom, and even without Sicheng’s help, Jaehyun had a rough idea what his final message was.

“He said…that someone like you will never be king.” Sicheng supplied in a low voice. Jaehyun saw the visible twitch from Youngho, who looked ready to skewer the man with his sword. The corners of the prince’s mouth lifted up, a low chuckle bubbling from his chest.

“Now, you will not be there to witness that, will you? Kill him.” Jaehyun directed the last part to Youngho, who eagerly nodded, beckoning for one of the guards for assistance.

“Ah…but, stab him in the back of the shoulders first, make sure it’s deep enough that it would be unbearable, and skin the soles of his feet too. Then you may kill him.” Jaehyun didn’t miss the way Sicheng cringed at his order. Youngho sent him a pointed look, understanding clear in his eyes.

—

Jaehyun found Yuta in the gardens by himself sitting on the ledge of a small fountain in the middle of the late spring blooms, twirling a single stalk of camellia in one hand. He watched from the doors as his husband dipped his fingers in cold water, retracting almost as quick, likely surprised by the temperature. It brought a small smile to Jaehyun’s face as he motioned for the guards who had accompanied him to leave. He turned his attention back to Yuta, who still looked oblivious to his new company.

“It’s about to rain soon.” Yuta jumped in surprise and he was on his feet as soon as he recognised the deep voice. Jaehyun saw the exact moment realisation dawned into those big eyes.

“Jaehyun, you’re awake.” The older said in wonder, taking large strides to where Jaehyun stood aided by crutches, and stopping a foot away from him.

“I heard you’re being the most stubborn patient.” Jaehyun replied in jest, and didn’t miss the look of surprise on the other’s face. He was sure that Yuta was convinced that Jaehyun wasn’t capable of being anything but serious. He couldn’t blame him though.

“I was already better, I don’t want to be cooped up in my room unnecessarily.”

Jaehyun noted the subtle changes to the hunter, the slightly longer hair, the tired lines around his eyes and the sharper angles of his face. Still, the image was better than his last memory of him, soaked to the bones, his bare feet all cut up and face smudged with dirt and blood. Jaehyun preferred this healthier, albeit tired-looking, Yuta. Jaehyun smothered the desire to reach out and just _touch_.

Yuta’s gaze lingered on his person, taking a deep, painful breath. He looked vulnerable like this, his emotions on careless display and it unconsciously put Jaehyun on edge, how easy it would be to manipulate this man. The prince’s eyes trailed down to the flower in Yuta’s hand, already knowing that it would’ve been meant for him.

“You’re alright…” Yuta finally broke the silence with a shaky voice. His eyes looked glassy yet he was doing a good job of holding himself together.

“I’m alright.” Jaehyun parroted, extending a hand towards the other while struggling with his crutches. Yuta saw his trouble and made his way forward with tentative steps, wiping his other hand on his trousers before taking Jaehyun’s as if it was the most natural thing to do. The taller man tugged the other closer, watching as surprise painted Yuta’s features, before he skilfully snatched the camellia with the same hand. Yuta’s face coloured, having been caught with his guard down, but said nothing, opting to nibble on his bottom lip.

“I also heard you have something to say about my tastes in decorations.” Jaehyun held back the smile that threatened to break out, delighting in the genuine panic he saw on Yuta’s face.

“Ah yes…about that…”

—

Jaehyun’s recovery had taken longer than anticipated. Spring had soon passed and it was well in the middle of summer when he was finally able to walk again. Yuta was surprised at the progress they made in that time; Jaehyun had become more patient with Yuta and his quirks. Unlike before, he no longer frowned at the other’s penchant for sneaking out to the marketplace with Jungwoo, nor did he say a word whenever Yuta showed up at the dining room adorning a new hair accessory. In fact, Jaehyun had made a habit of personally critiquing Yuta’s tastes before the travelled south but since he had come to, he’d been nothing but gentle, sometimes even kind, with his words. The hunter quickly came to realise that he really liked the prince’s smile; liked the way the deep indents in both his cheeks that he had only ever observed when Jaehyun pursed his lips in concentration or irritation looked paired with his rare smiles.

In the weeks while Jaehyun was recovering, Yuta also got the chance to know Sicheng, who was apparently a childhood acquaintance of the prince, one of the few he would call a friend according to Youngho. Sicheng had come from the western kingdom, an outsider much like Yuta, except he had been from a wealthy family, his father a rich merchant who was eventually appointed as an advisor to the former king before he passed away in old age. Unlike Yuta, he met Jaehyun under different circumstances, one not tainted by a hasty arrangement, so it didn’t come as a surprise that Jaehyun was a completely different person around Sicheng. Yuta envied the relationship between the two but at the same time he was glad to know that Jaehyun had someone he could rely on outside of Youngho.

Sicheng ended up staying with them for a few weeks before he returned to his home outside the capital and Yuta took it as a chance to know more about Jaehyun without having to directly ask the prince himself. Sicheng had been more than happy to indulge Yuta, eager to share tales of the prince’s childhood. They bonded well over Sicheng’s stories, the younger man quickly becoming one of Yuta’s favourite people, with his timid demeanour and youthful energy. Even Doyoung, who had been coming in and out of the manor since Jaehyun had gained consciousness, picked up on the good chemistry between them.

“You should be careful, you don’t want Jaehyun jealous, do you?” The scholar cackled and Yuta watched Sicheng sputter out excuses, completely red in the face. The hunter smiled at the banter, unable to believe that this was his life at the manor now. It wasn’t as bleak as he first thought it would be, instead he had built good rapport with the people he had been incredibly wary of just months prior. Sicheng was extra special to him, because he hadn’t been there to witness Yuta’s woeful attempts to adapt with being royalty, instead he had only known Yuta as the clumsy man who owned too many hair accessories. In turn, Sicheng had never once treated him as someone to be pitied.

“You’re a good match for the prince. You’re exactly the kind of person he needs.” Sicheng commented offhandedly once, while Yuta was showing him around the library.

“That’s debatable, we couldn’t be more different from each other. In fact, I think he hardly tolerates me.” Yuta chuckled mirthlessly, finding himself genuinely dispirited by his own assumption.

“That can’t be right. Jaehyun is not the type to tolerate anyone for the sake of pretenses. Believe me, you will know if he doesn’t like you.”

That night, he may have stared too long at Jaehyun over dinner because he’d gotten a self-absorbed smirk directed at him and a clipped, “Is there anything you want to tell me?”. Sicheng, who had joined them for dinner every night during his visit, snorted beside Yuta before reprimanding Jaehyun for his lack of manners.

His relationship with the prince remained largely unspoken of except by the gossip-hungry maids, as most people within their circle knew the real score between them. So it was a welcome change to have Jaehyun be the one to initiate conversations, dropping his standoffish acts around Yuta when they were outside the watchful eyes of their own staff. It had come to a point that Yuta looked forward to dinners where he would have the prince’s attention solely to himself without the distraction of work, which Jaehyun had eagerly jumped into as soon as he was able to sit up right. Since the younger man had regained his ability to walk, he had been away from the manor more on official visits to the castle. Yuta often worried about him, not only because of his health but also because of what awaited him back at the castle each time.

Like any other evening, Yuta was patiently waiting for Jaehyun on the younger’s supposed last visit to the castle before the king retreated to the royal family’s estate down South, having refused to be served dinner before the prince joined him in the dining room. Jaehyun didn’t disappoint, swiftly entering the room and making his way to his designated seat only a few minutes late, followed by the towering Youngho.

“How was the king?” Yuta casually brought up despite knowing the answer. He had only ever seen his brother-in-law once after the assault, when the king had visited them in the manor. The king had shown a sympathetic side, rushing to see Jaehyun like any normal older brother. Except his actions looked questionable to Yuta now, who have had the luxury of time to rethink the events that transpired before the attack. The king was not someone to be trusted, if Jaehyun’s attitude towards his own brother was anything to go about.

“He’s well. They’re leaving the capital tomorrow evening.” Jaehyun was as flippant with his answer as he was with any topic he disliked, gesturing for Youngho to have their food served.

“Would that not be dangerous with what happened to us?” The hunter tried his luck. While he had his hunches on who was behind the attack, Jaehyun had been mostly cryptic, purposely leaving him in the dark. The younger’s excuse had been a simple _‘the less you know, the better’._ He knew that they told the public that the motive behind the attack was robbery, for what reason, he had no clue. He remembered the man he wrestled off Jaehyun and his accented words.

“He will be fine, he has a big entourage with him. Anyone who dares target the king will be fighting an army.” Yuta shrugged at the response, unconvinced. He eventually let it go, and tried his best to focus on the generous slice of meat they were served.

Jaehyun was eyeing him funny throughout dinner, and Yuta was almost convinced that the younger was just looking for an opportunity to take another jab at Yuta’s choice of hair pin for the night when the younger addressed him subtly, “I assume you remember Taeyong?” Yuta perked up at the name. How could anyone forget that man, a face that stood out even during their wedding. Yuta especially remembered the way he looked at Jaehyun with the kind of intensity reserved only for lovers.

Yuta frowned, “Yes I do. He’s the only son of the Lee’s, am I right?”

“That’s right. His birthday is coming up soon, and we’ve been invited to attend.”

“Shouldn’t you be excused from attending events right now? You haven’t fully recovered.” The hunter couldn’t help but protest, not quite liking the idea of being around strangers so soon. He was especially worried about Jaehyun, whose face everyone in the capital knew. After experiencing the horror of an assassination attempt first hand, he didn’t think he could stomach the thought of being paraded next to a man who was practically a walking target sign.

“I’m fine now Yuta. Besides, the Lee’s are very important people, this is something we shouldn’t miss.” Jaehyun shrugged, not even acknowledging the risks, or simply being careless, but Yuta was more surprised at not having been called out for trying to tell the prince what to do.

“How soon is this?”

“The week after next. We will have Jungwoo and Youngho with us and the ball will take place in the Lee’s manor, one of the most heavily guarded places after the castle.” The words were an obvious effort to console his worries. _It wouldn’t happen again, we will be more prepared, we will be safe this time_ , Jaehyun’s words seemed to convey, and Yuta’s heart clenched at the realisation that he believed the younger man, trusted him enough to put himself out there again.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

—

The week-long preparation for their first appearance in public after the attack started with getting fitted for new suits, which would then be rushed by the best seamsters in the kingdom. Yuta was starting to get used to this part of his life as a new royal. Jaehyun had been personally involved in the selection of the motif and design, not trusting Yuta with the task. Yuta happily left him to it, watching from the sidelines as Jaehyun rejected one design after the other and terrorised the seamsters into coming up with new ones in a few hours’ time. The younger man eventually settled for something less stiff than usual: burgundy with old rose details. Those were the only things Yuta had been made aware of, so his surprise was palpable when the day of the party arrived and he was fitted into a suit jacket that went down to his thighs, braided silk cords in old rose wrapped around his waist. A thin silver chain, studded with rubies fell elegantly around his neck just above the collar of the black, silk shirt he wore underneath. The outfit was almost outrageously flashy compared to the ones he’d worn before and Yuta couldn’t help but be apprehensive of the way it hugged his body like a tailored dress.

“How are your clothes?” Jaehyun casually inquired when he entered Yuta’s room, already in his own suit. His suit jacket was shorter, ending exactly below the prince’s hips, and had intricate embroideries of summer flowers on the lapels, but the colours of their suits were mostly similar. Jaehyun looked impeccable as always with his hair slicked neatly on one side and his strong, sharp eyes on full display.

“It’s uhh…It’s different from usual.” Yuta finally answered after getting over his initial embarrassment. These were the moments he wished to be back in his old, ratty tunics.

“That’s true, it was a personal suggestion from the seamster based on your measurements.” Jaehyun took a seat on the chair next to his husband’s, watching as Yuta’s hair was styled in place. It wouldn’t be slicked back like Jaehyun’s, Yuta’s hair was too thick for that and the hunter himself preferred a more laidback approach when it comes to his own mane.

“I hope I don’t come off too tacky.” Yuta murmured under his breath, fingers still fiddling with the cord tightly wrapped around his waist. His words seemed to pique Jaehyun’s attention.

“You won’t. In fact, you might even attract attention for a different reason entirely.” The older understood what Jaehyun meant but highly doubted that that would be the case. These balls were always full of highly sophisticated guests from the most well to-do families, there was no way someone like Yuta would stand out. Once they were ready, Youngho and Jungwoo led them to the carriage while a servant carried their gift to Taeyong to a second carriage where the two royal valets would ride in. The Lee’s manor was only a little bigger than their own but decadence flowed in waves even from the gates. The grounds sprawling with unique pieces of sculptures, some of which were plated with gold.

They were led towards the second floor where their arrival was announced across the ballroom. The party was already in full swing, and yet it didn’t take more than the prince’s name for the guests to drop whatever it was they were doing to devote their full attention to the presence of the royal couple. Yuta was reminded of how nerve wracking it was to stand in the centre of this kind of attention. Jaehyun seemed to notice his discomfort, putting a reassuring hand behind his back as they were led to their table while Jungwoo and Youngho sat on the table next to theirs. The gesture took Yuta by surprise, Jaehyun had never voluntarily offered comfort to him, at least without being prompted to. It was a testament to how far they’d come from the two strangers forced into marriage.

The host of the party eventually found his way to their table shortly after they got settled, cutting through the crowd with measured strides, dressed handsomely in an off white suit with silver trimmings. Taeyong looked every bit like a royalty, his stance speaking of power and confidence. Yuta couldn’t help but think such man was more fitting to stand next to Jaehyun. The hunter felt an unexplainable pang of hurt as he watched Jaehyun’s stoic expression melt into a small smile.

“Taeyong, happy birthday.” Jaehyun stood up to greet the shorter man and was visibly startled when he was pulled into an embrace. Yuta watched the scene unfold, noting the desperate hold Taeyong had on Jaehyun. The hunter shot a look of confusion to the next table, where Youngho looked just as worried at the exchange. Jungwoo was watching Yuta not too subtly beside the tall man.

Eventually, Taeyong let go of Jaehyun with a hushed apology. “I heard about what happened. I’m so glad you’re alright.” the celebrant continued, genuine happiness in his eyes. Yuta felt like an outsider at the moment, unsure what to make of the intimacy with which the young noble held onto the prince. His husband. Jaehyun didn’t seem to reject his touch too, in fact, he seemed used to it, if anything, and Yuta was in no position to question the relationship between the two.

“Everything is good now, I’ve recovered completely.” Taeyong nodded in relief, before his eyes found Yuta, stiff in his seat.

“Uhm…Happy birthday, Taeyong.” Yuta carefully stood up, almost stuttering his greeting, as soon as Taeyong’s eyes met his. He was again struck by how beautiful Taeyong looked in his expensive clothes, under the glittering chandeliers. The scrutinising gaze the slightly shorter man trained on him made him feel small and insignificant despite the extravagant clothes Jaehyun put him in.

“Thank you, your highness.” Taeyong’s voice was a notch deeper when he turned towards Yuta, and while his words were uttered with respect, Yuta couldn’t help but pick up on the tinge of acid that bled through. He was broken out of his thoughts by a squeeze on his side. He hadn’t realised that Jaehyun had wrapped one hand around his waist. The sudden urge to tear the hand off his body came unbidden and Yuta was confused where these thoughts were stemming from.

“I hope you enjoy our gift.” The prince piped up, seemingly unaware of the tension between the two men.

“Anything from you, your highness. Would you be able to stay a little longer after the feast? I wish to speak to you in private.” Yuta was conscious of the way Taeyong purposely left him out of their conversation but chose not to get irked over it since he could hardly intervene, especially if Taeyong insisted that it was something work related.

“I can do that, but not for too long, I’m afraid.” Jaehyun responded in prompt, nodding towards Youngho so the other could take note and make the necessary arrangements.

“That is more than enough, your highness. Well, I hope you enjoy the ball, and let me know if there is anything you require.” Yuta watched Taeyong’s back disappear into the sea of richly dressed men and women, the only son of the Lees blending in perfectly amongst his peers. Yuta may wear expensive jewelleries, have skin softer than it used to be, but he would still stand out like a sore thumb.

“You can leave earlier with Jungwoo if you wish.” Jaehyun started with a sigh as soon as Taeyong was out of sight. If he had noticed Yuta’s internal turmoil, he made no mention of it.

“I’ll wait for you.” The hunter insisted, a little stubbornly. He ignored the pointed look Jaehyun sent his way at his almost petulant answer, choosing to focus his attention on an intricately painted ceramic piece on display by the balcony doors. It didn’t look like anything from the kingdom, and was likely imported, much like most of the things in the manor.

“If you wish.” Jaehyun didn’t seem bothered enough to probe further, quickly falling into a comfortable silence beside Yuta. Unlike the previous gatherings they’d attended, Jaehyun had kept a distance between them and the eager guests quick to flock around royalty. Instead, he took to watching the nobility frolic amongst themselves over the rim of his glass while Yuta counted the minutes until this was all over, covertly glancing at the grand clock over the entrance.

—

Predictably, the ball dragged on late into the night. After the feast, Jaehyun had wordlessly disappeared with Youngho, leaving Yuta with Jungwoo as the former dispiritedly surveyed the dessert table while doing his best not to run into anyone who had the slightest hint of interest to engage him in a conversation. The hunter was not in the mood to entertain meaningless interactions, especially when he knew they were efforts made to get closer to the prince, and not really to get to know his commoner spouse.

“If you scowl any harder you might actually dislocate a jaw.” Jungwoo unhelpfully observed, trailing after Yuta like a shadow.

“You know I’m not very fond of these type of gatherings. They’ve never boded well for me so far.” Yuta responded with a tiny smile, there was no use taking his frustrations out on the poor boy. Jungwoo had a knowing look on his face, and before the hunter had the chance to shush him, the taller erupted in giggles, quite unbecoming of him really, before he supplied in an accusatory tone,

“Are you sure it’s not because lord Taeyong is being extra affectionate with the prince?”

“Why would that upset me? Jaehyun can be friends with whoever he wants.” Jungwoo looked unconvinced but took pity on the older man, who already looked miserable even without his input. Once Yuta was sure that there wasn’t anything particularly enticing on the table, they made their way back to their seats where he still ended up begrudgingly engaging a few guests in one-sided conversations. The ballroom eventually became too stifling and Yuta had to excuse himself, leaving an unwilling Jungwoo in his place. The boy was much more suited for such gatherings anyway, Yuta thought quietly in an effort to squash the guilt of abandoning the younger to do his duties.

The hunter found himself taking refuge in the balcony, the only place devoid of people. He couldn’t wait to be home at the manor, away from the noise that seemed to follow him even after closing the balcony doors behind him. Yuta had a clear view of the sprawling gardens below from his new vantage point, the moon was bright enough to illuminate the colourful flowers in full bloom. Wind tousled his hair, but Yuta had not the energy nor motivation to attempt to fix it back in place. It had only been a few hours, and yet it felt as if he had lived through three lifetimes when Jaehyun was not by his side. The realisation that he had become so dependent on the young prince’s presence to the point where he actively sought comfort from their strange relationship was jarring.

They did live together, even if they only saw each other whenever Jaehyun was not attending to some important royal duty, so he was bound to get attached, yet something in Yuta protested at the idea for fear that none of these were bound to last. The hunter unconsciously let his thoughts wander, inadvertently losing track of time. He might’ve been gone longer than he thought because the balcony doors creaked open and the familiar clicking of heels against stone broke him out of his reverie.

“Why didn’t you tell Jungwoo where you were going?” The words were clipped, Jaehyun sounded a little irked, even though his face remained neutral, Yuta discovered as he swivelled around to face the prince.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I’d been gone long.”

“Even so, you shouldn’t be going off on your own in an unfamiliar place. You know better than that, Yuta.”

“I said I’m sorry, okay? I won’t do it again.” Yuta would’ve argued that he wasn’t a child and was perfectly capable of looking after himself but the spite died down at the image of Jaehyun, who looked worn on his feet and ready to go home himself. Guilt gnawed at his gut at the thought that the other had spent unnecessary energy looking for Yuta, who he strictly asked to stay put, before he went off with the birthday celebrant, “Are you alright?” he couldn’t help but add when he noticed the slight limp the prince was sporting.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” The words didn’t sit well with the hunter, the thought of Jaehyun punishing himself like this for the sake of whatever business he had with Taeyong tugged at his protective instincts.

“Taeyong must be very special, if you would suffer like this just to be in his presence.” He didn’t mean for the words to come out scathing but they were out of his mouth before Yuta could check himself. He bit his lips in shame, he usually had better control of himself. He didn’t even drink a sip of alcohol that evening.

Jaehyun looked taken aback by the tone, it was one the older had never used on the prince before, given their history. If Jaehyun had been miffed with yuta’s sudden outburst, he hid it well, simply shrugging after he’d schooled his expression into a default deadpan.

“Taeyong is a very important person, his family’s influence is almost comparable to that of the royal family. His continued support for us is valuable.”

Yuta turned his gaze away before it became too heated. He went out here to cool down and yet Jaehyun’s presence was doing the exact opposite. Politics, was the younger man’s excuse but Yuta remembered the way Taeyong’s hands clung possessively on Jaehyun, and he knew for certain that it was more than that. He huffed indignantly without meaning to, turning to walk away with a quiet “I’ll return to our seats now, Jungwoo must be worried sick.”

But before he could take another step towards the doors, a hand wrapped around his arm, jerking him back and he collided none too gently against a broad chest. Yuta heard the pained grunt and immediately moved away, not wanting to hurt Jaehyun even if it had been the younger’s fault, “What was that?” He demanded softly after making sure he didn’t bump into Jaehyun’s healing leg, “Are you really so intent on hurting yourself?” The hunter fussed over the other, purposely turning away from Jaehyun’s gaze, intense and dark as it trailed up from Yuta’s bobbing throat to his eyes.

“Were you jealous? Is that it?” Jaehyun breathed out, cutting through Yuta’s rambling. The words were uttered flatly but there was a hint of a smile on those full lips. A rebellious blush bloomed across Yuta’s face, the ugly feeling brewing in his chest having finally been given a name.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Pfft, you are jealous. How interesting.” Jaehyun still hadn’t let go of Yuta’s arm, and the hunter was ready to use actual force to escape the situation and avoid further humiliation when he felt the warmth of Jaehyun’s breath tickle his cheek, “You shouldn’t be. I don’t see Taeyong that way.”

Yuta didn’t want to turn, afraid of what he might see in Jaehyun’s eyes, afraid that this was all just the prince’s idea of a joke, never mind the fact that the younger was not one for games, “It’s not my business, your highness.” The hunter habitually reverted to using titles, eager to put a comfortable space between them.

“I’m not attracted to him.” Jaehyun insisted, completely ignoring the shorter man’s words, “I certainly wouldn’t imagine of doing this with him.” Before Yuta could voice his confusion, an alabaster hand cupped his face, forcing him to meet the imposable beauty of Jaehyun’s almond-shaped eyes. Jaehyun was beautiful, every line, every dip perfectly drawn, and it made Yuta’s heart stutter in his chest. Full lips descended on his, soft and tentative like the first time they’d kissed, except they didn’t part with discontent heavy in their stomach like the last time, instead Jaehyun pressed deeper, desperation palpable. Yuta gasped into the kiss, Jaehyun’s fingers on his jaw firm and unyielding as he pulled away, only to dive back with equal fervour, his lips sliding sloppily against Jaehyun’s.

He didn’t know how long they’d stayed in that position, with Jaehyun wrapped around him as Yuta bathed in his scent, lips locked in a series of clumsy kisses, but it was Jaehyun who had broken them apart, pulling away to bury his face in Yuta’s already mussed up locks, his hand still cradling the hunter’s face, so unbearably gentle Yuta wished in daze that he could entertain the beginnings of hope blooming in his chest.

The steady hammering of Jaehyun’s heart against his skin was all he needed to let go of his remaining inhibitions.

—

The incident at the ball was not spoken of again in the days that followed. Jaehyun had gone back to disappearing for most of the day while Yuta had resumed his lessons with his tutor, and occasionally, with Doyoung, whenever the scholar had free time to visit. There were a few instances where Jaehyun would sneak furtive glances at him during dinner, and a few more where his touch would linger a little longer than necessary. The actions left Yuta feeling warm and tight in the chest, fuelling a yearning he hadn’t fully dared to acknowledge.

The rest of summer passed in relative peace just like that. There would be times when Yuta would seek respite from the undeniable tension brewing between him and his husband so he had taken to visiting the marketplace with Jungwoo during the hottest days. That was where he found an oval fruit that resembled a misshapen persimmon, which he was later informed to be a type of plum exclusive to the western kingdom. He had marvelled the strange plum and subsequently bought a few bags of them on impulse. Jungwoo helpfully explained that he had never seen it served at the manor for the sole reason that the prince had no particular liking for sour fruits.

As Jungwoo carried the bags to the kitchen, Yuta was struck with a sudden cloud of nostalgia which persisted until he and Jaehyun were already sitting at the dinner table, having the fruits he bought for dessert, the prince’s face a cross between appalled and mildly curious. He missed his family, terribly. Before, he used to accompany his mother up the mountains to collect an assortment of fresh summer fruits for the family to share. It wasn’t until the prince had called him out twice for being unusually quiet that Yuta found the courage to voice his request.

“Would it…” He started, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes “would it be okay if I visit my family in the north?”

Jaehyun regarded him carefully and Yuta fought the urge to turn away from the attention. The prince finished chewing, lips moist from the juices. Yuta’s mind unconsciously slipped back to the kiss and the feel of those lips against his, and the taste that was uniquely Jaehyun. The hunter bit down on his own lip, hard enough to draw blood, the pain an effective distraction from the memory. It was proving to be a difficult task being in Jaehyun’s presence without being reminded of _that_ incident.

“Alright.” Jaehyun acquiesced, leaning back against his chair, his face not betraying his real thoughts about the request, “You may go.” Yuta felt a smile curl on his face, not expecting that it would be this easy.

“Jae-“

“But I will be accompanying you, of course. It’s about time I meet my in-laws.” Jaehyun added unapologetically and Yuta was abundantly reminded that nothing was ever easy when it came to the young prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a decent follow up to the last 2 chapters of adrenaline-inducing action scenes
> 
> let me know what you think!


	11. 10. the calm river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this hasn't been abandoned! i know it's been a while since my last update but i've been trying to figure out the direction to take this and had to reconsider many of the future plot points for this. 
> 
> sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoy the very significant development between yujae here.

“Get that thing away from me.” Jaehyun warned, putting reasonable distance between him and the clucking hen in Yuta’s hand. The prince made a comical sight with his hair in disarray and hay sticking to his expensive clothes; Yuta couldn’t help but snigger despite the pointed glare Jaehyun sent his way.

“It’s just chicken. You eat this all the time in the palace.” The older lifted the hen to Jaehyun’s eye level to get his point across but the younger only recoiled in response, his expression a mix of terrified and disgusted.

“Yes but roasted and very much dead.”

“Wow, that’s…cruel.”

“And those things attacked me when I was only trying to feed them. They identified me as enemy as soon as they saw me.” Jaehyun sneered, uncharacteristically animated as he pointed at the now locked coop where a few dozen chickens were flapping in rage at having been denied the chance for an escape, one that Jaehyun almost let happen unknowingly.

“It’s normal that they go crazy during feeding.” despite the amusement bubbling in his chest, Yuta couldn’t help but be apprehensive of the fact that his father purposely put the prince to the task ofhandling the poultry knowing full well the limits of the younger man’s skills. Deep inside, Yuta knew the reason. Since they’d arrived in his family’s new home, his father had been visibly distant. He knew they didn’t part in the best of terms but he would’ve thought that the older man had had enough time to let go of whatever grudges he still harboured. His sisters, while unsure at the beginning, warmed up to Jaehyun faster than he’d thought, it probably had to do with the dimpled smiles he seemed to be displaying more often in the past day alone than the entire time Yuta had known him. The young prince knew his charms and was unapologetic about using them from time to time. Yuta’s mother recognised the effort for what it was, but his father was a different story altogether. He was starting to think that his father planned to torment Jaehyun until the prince made the conscious decision to leave.

“I can’t believe this…” Jaehyun groaned, brushing the hay off from his clothes. Yuta’s mouth twitched, unable to stop the smile at the sight of the disheveled prince. After depositing the last hen back into the coop and making sure that there was no immediate danger of the chickens getting loose another time, he approached the taller man, gentle hands smoothing down the expensive material of his shirt if only to make him look less like a victim of angry poultry. It had only been a day back in his village and yet Jaehyun already embodied misery, a far cry from his always pristine appearance back in the capital.

“You shouldn’t have brought so many white clothes.” Yuta chastised lightly when he noticed a particular stain not coming off. Jaehyun’s hand closed around Yuta’s prodding one, startling the shorter man. The hunter’s cheeks burned at the realisation that he had unconsciously been touching the prince with a casualness reserved only for lovers. He was about to pull his captured hand back when Jaehyun’s tightened in response.

“I can always have new ones made back at home.” The hunter couldn’t smother the shiver that tickled his body at the mention of _home_. He was now back where he belonged, up in the mountain village where he’d grown up and yet home had become the imposing manor in the heart of the capital and the dining room with the too big table where he would end his days with Jaehyun across from him. Home was now the spacious room connected to Jaehyun’s through a door that hadn’t been locked for a long time, where he kept his collection of hair accessories and various random trinkets from the marketplace.

Yuta had stopped trying to get his hand out of Jaehyun’s firm hold, instead letting the younger steadily loosen his grip, sliding his bigger hand down to intertwine their fingers. Something pleasant bloomed in Yuta’s chest at the action.

“We should probably head back, I’m sure my family would be wondering why we’ve been gone for so long.”

“You’re right, let’s go.”

Yuta fought back the urge to reach out when Jaehyun pulled his hand away, “You’ll have to forgive my father. For all he knows, you’re just another rich lord that had whisked his only son away from home.” The hunter silently wondered if his father’s apparent animosity towards Jaehyun would be any different had he been made aware of the younger’s real identity.

“You’re saying he might like me better if he knew I’m a prince?”

“I’m saying it would help if he knew that you were forced into the situation as much as I was.” Yuta’s steps halted once they had a clear view of the humble house his family had moved into. It was a lot bigger than their old one, with enough room to house all members of the household and a spare one for guests, which Yuta and Jaehyun currently occupied. It had been a struggle at first, getting used to being so close to the prince in a fairly small space when so many things still remained unspoken between them. Specifically, the kiss at Taeyong’s party. Still, they couldn’t risk making his family suspicious by having Jaehyun stay at a separate cottage like the guards that accompanied them on their journey, so they came to a mutual decision to keep up the facade if only to get Yuta’s family to warm up to his new husband.

The bed was big enough to fit both of them but was still rather small compared to the ones they had at the manor so Yuta had taken to sleeping on the old, upholstered couch by the window with a spare pillow and blanket. Jaehyun seemed happy to take the entire bed for himself, snoring away into the night while Yuta watched the prince’s features grew peaceful with sleep, softly illuminated by the moon. Up north, the moon was stark against darkness of the night, away from all the light pollution, likewise, away from the shadows that constant haunted him, Jaehyun emitted a different glow. It was like meeting his husband for the first time, all over again. Yuta hadn’t even the slightest clue that Jaehyun snored until their first night in the cramped room, and that said a lot about their relationship.

Alongside the memory of Jaehyun’s sleeping face was also his surprising tendency to curl into a ball underneath the thin blanket, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. The reminder brought a small smile to Yuta’s lips that didn’t go unnoticed because Jaehyun stopped a few paces in front Yuta, “What is it?” he inquired sharply, immediately giving away the fact that he’d been sneaking glances behind him.

The older didn’t make a move to close the distance between them, content to watch Jaehyun’s expression morph from confusion to impatience. “Nothing, I just thought of something funny.” Yuta said with a shrug. Up ahead, they could hear Haruna’s bubbling laughter and the sound of firewood cascading from the pile his father had prepared for the impending winter.

From afar, Yuta’s family house was an unassuming presence against the horizon, and yet the thought of going back inside and facing the most important people to him while simultaneously keeping up the elaborate ruse he and Jaehyun had carefully built was slowly becoming the most daunting ordeal of his life.

—

It didn’t take long for Yuta’s mother to corner him after they’d arrived, eager to get answers to questions she would rather not voice with Jaehyun in earshot. The opportunity came when Yuta’s father had suspiciously asked for Jaehyun to accompany him to the nearest town to pick up meat for their dinner. Normally, on months where they had no snowfall, Yuta would be busy hunting in the mountains, bringing the freshest meat right to their table, but now that they were getting enough money from regular harvests, they could afford to buy meat even when Yuta wasn’t around, and Yuta was hardly in any position to go on a hunting trip up the mountains now, not with Jaehyun in tow.

Going to the nearest town and back would take hours even on horseback so they’d left at the break of dawn, with Jaehyun surprisingly up for the challenge despite having no clue what to expect. They’d said their brief goodbyes quietly at the door while Yuta’s father watched the exchange with an unreadable expression.

“Is he treating you well? He is so young himself, why would he rush into marriage and to a man he doesn’t know?” His mother asked as soon as the pair were out of sight, hounding Yuta at their kitchen table. Her words are filled with worry, and understandably so; his son was plucked from his home by an unknown man almost a year ago in exchange for a plot of land and a new home. Aside from what little information she got from the letters Yuta sent home, she had barely any idea what kind of life Yuta led with his new husband.

Yuta was quick to gather her frail hands into his own ones, each callous was a reminder of her hardships and triumphs raising all three of her kids in foreign lands. He knew right then that he’d made the right choice when he left Eorumgang, it had been a difficult decision to make back then, but seeing how comfortably his family lived now was worth the fleeting moments of weakness that would sneak up to him in the capital, back when the thought of being with Jaehyun was almost unbearable. Many things had changed since then, and for once he wanted to be completely honest with her.

“He’s a good man, yes he’s young and reckless at times, but he takes good care of me and I've not been lonely since.” He knew he would never be able to fully convey his feelings to his mother, there were too many secrets to protect — from Jaehyun’s real identity to the nature of their marriage — still, he was glad to see relief bleed into his mother’s tired eyes as he continued, “I like him, more than I probably should.” It may not be the exact words she was hoping for but she seemed content enough to hear that he was not unhappy. Yuta meant every word, and for the first time he could confidently admit that his relationship with Jaehyun had gone from being an obligation to his own choice.

“You’re a very smart boy, Yuu-chan, I’m sure you know what you want. It may not be how your father had imagined your future would be like but I know that one day he will come to accept your choice.”

“I know _kaa-san_ and I will patiently wait for that day.” His mother made to wipe at her face and Yuta knew immediately that she was holding back her tears the entire time. She squeezed his hands, lips curling into a smile,

"Now come help me wash the vegetables. Momoka and her husband should be home from the village doctor soon." The hunter nodded but not before he engulfed his mother in a tender embrace, taking in a whiff of muted herbs and sun kissed hair and the familiarity of her small body in his arms.

His father and Jaehyun arrived before sunset, carrying packages of meat to the table. The prince looked worn, not used to the hard work that preceded the lavish meals he would normally take for granted back in the manor. Yuta felt a little bad for him, but at the same time proud because he didn’t utter a single word of complaint. Yuta saw the way his father watched Jaehyun, recognising the curiosity in them as he observed the interactions between his daughters and the young man who had forced himself into their lives before it was interrupted by Momoka's announcement of her pregnancy. Yuta had known before she'd said anything, because she'd dropped hints here and there, so he was far from shocked like the rest were. Over the roar of congratulations, his father's pleased eyes met his, and he found no hint of malice in that gaze, nothing remotely loathsome directed at either him or Jaehyun and the hunter found himself breathing easy for the rest of the evening.

Under the table, he nudged Jaehyun’s knee with his own for no real reason other than to seek comfort. A warmth settled over Yuta’s thigh, Jaehyun’s hand leaving a lasting imprint on his skin through his trousers.

—

Haruna developed a sort of fascination with Jaehyun that Yuta didn’t entirely understand. It may have something to do with the finesse with which the prince carried himself, the almost delicate way his tall and slender frame moved around their cramped living space that made it seem bigger than it was. It could also be the fact that she had never met anyone from the upper class. It was a pity that Yuta would never be able to take her to the manor, not with his secrecy pact with Jaehyun.

“Your sister stares at me a lot.” Jaehyun pointed out in mild amusement after catching Haruna’s twinkling eyes over Yuta’s head on their third day in the village as they made their way to the footpath leading to the mountains.

“She’s probably intrigued, she has never met anyone like you before.” Yuta helpfully supplied, gently pulling at Jaehyun's sleeve in a wordless plea for the other to move quicker. They were supposed to catch trout from the mountain river but Jaehyun seemed only capable of begrudgingly dragging his feet after the hunter, his steps growing heavier by the second. At this rate, they wouldn’t make it back before nightfall.

Youngho had once told Yuta about Jaehyun’s aversion to seeing live fish, creeped out by their bulging eyes and slimy scales. The little revelation had Yuta scratching the back of his head, because Jaehyun sure could eat his fill of raw, filleted fish when they served them on special occasions back home. Somehow, after the chicken coop incident, this information didn’t seem completely out of place.

“What, someone who isn’t a commoner?”

“Someone who acts all cold and indifferent but is actually a softie who would try to make her breakfast even though he didn’t know how.” the corners of Yuta’s mouth twitched at the memory of finding Jaehyun preparing eggs for early riser Haruna in the kitchen, albeit clumsily. He was sure Jaehyun had never made his own food until then. The footsteps died down behind him and the last thing Yuta had expected to find when he swivelled around was a blushing Jaehyun looking everywhere but him. This time Yuta didn’t hold back on the teasing.

“You’re surprisingly easy to fluster these days.”

“Shut up and get moving.” The younger’s words were clipped but there was no heat to them. They reached the waterfall that fed into the calm river after a short uphill trek, the area brimming with thick undergrowth and various wild autumn flowers that had only just started to bloom. The temperature had started to drop in the last few weeks as the foliage slowly took on warmer hues; very soon leaves would start to fall and the first blanket of snow would envelope the kingdom once again. It would have been an entire year since he’d met Jaehyun, the reminder still left Yuta reeling with wonder because things could have gone differently for them at any point during the initial stage of their cohabitation.

Even with the meagre light the late afternoon provided, Yuta had a good view of the cloudy water he’d been familiar with since he was a child, his trained eyes naturally following the shadows moving beneath the surface.

“Do you want the net?” Jaehyun asked but Yuta brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t need it.” The hunter said through tight lips, already sliding his boots off and rolling the hem of his trousers up to his knees — they were made of expensive material, something he wouldn’t have worn in the mountains if not for the fact that Jaehyun had already gotten rid of most of his old clothes — before slowly wading into shallow waters. He stood above the shadows with his bare hands poised for the catch and made quick, practiced swipes that had the entire front of his shirt soaking wet. Jaehyun watched in silence as he made his first catch before grumbling about having to carry the net all the way when Yuta was fully capable fishing without it.

“They’re for you, but you don’t look like you want to try catching any.” Jaehyun balked at his words but didn’t bother to deny it.

Jaehyun was carrying the basket for their catch, which the younger was only starting to realise had been a terrible miscalculation when Yuta deposited two madly flapping trout in it. It seemed the prince would rather suffer in silence than admit that a couple of fish could make him break into cold sweat because he tried to keep a straight face the entire time, only occasionally twitching when the basket moved in place.

“Aren’t you cold? The water must be freezing.” The prince commented offhandedly, eyes trained on the hunter. Yuta recognised Jaehyun’s effort to distract himself from his apparent fear of trout so he mindlessly encouraged the conversation.

“I’m fine, I don’t get cold easily. Actually, the water is just the right temperature for a swim.” Yuta remembered his days as a young boy, frolicking with his sisters in this very river. The memory was an enticing invitation and he quickly decided it wouldn’t hurt indulging himself just this one time. Throwing caution into the wind, Yuta unbuttoned his shirt around the neck area before pulling it over his head, throwing it in a small pile beside the basket that held the fish. The prince looked on, flabbergasted. Putting modesty above the need to move smoothy in water, Yuta decided to keep his trousers on and continued into the deeper part of the river, only a little bit miffed by the way it dragged through water.

The current was never too strong in this particular river, so there was no real danger of being pulled under but Jaehyun didn’t know that, so when Yuta submerged his entire body underwater for a few seconds, he came up to the surface to find the prince following after him with all his clothes on, a look of apprehension on his face. At least he’d removed his boots, Yuta thought in mild horror as he watched the other sink into the cold embrace of the river without restraints.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Yuta quickly swam back to where Jaehyun was struggling to get to him with his heavy clothes, where the water only came up to their waists, “I always used to go for swims here. It’s not very deep.” The shorter man placated softly and it seemed to work a little because Jaehyun visibly relaxed before his thick brows furrowed again.

“The water _is_ freezing! What were you thinking?”

“What were _you_ thinking, following me into the river? _You_ could’ve been the one in trouble and you know your leg hasn’t completely healed yet.” Yuta parroted the younger’s tone but not unkindly and with a hint of a smile. The resulting blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks was good enough revenge for the last couple of weeks Jaehyun pretended he’d done absolutely nothing wrong back at Taeyong’s party.

For once, his words seemed to have left Jaehyun speechless. The latter’s gaze hardened before he reached down to peel his now wet shirt off his body, balling it in a way that was sure to permanently crease it, and throwing it right on top of Yuta’s own dry pile. The older’s jaw dropped at the deliberate mischief, not taking Jaehyun as someone capable of being petty; he quickly turned towards the younger, ready to reprimand but he didn’t get the chance. Jaehyun cupped his face almost harshly, nudging their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Yuta stumbled back from the force of his onslaught but he quickly steadied himself with a grip on the younger’s arm. Any protests he may have had died on Yuta’s tongue, as Jaehyun’s own brushed against his in tentative swipes.

Yuta’s other hand eventually found purchase on Jaehyun’s solid chest, the soft skin cold and slippery under his fingers. Jaehyun’s moist lips slid on top of his over and over, hot despite the chill in their bodies. They kissed for several long, breathless minutes, bodies growing warm from desire. Yuta’s smaller, calloused hand slid up the prince’s chest, tracing the fine hair just below the dip of his collarbones, to wrap around his neck; grabbing a handful of the cropped ebony hair at the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

The prince groaned into his mouth one last time before finally pulling away. Jaehyun leaned down to mouth the skin below the hunter’s jaw, delighting in the muted moan Yuta let out. He moved to a different spot next to the now tingling skin and did the same thing; Yuta was sure his skin would be peppered with bruises but couldn’t find the strength to push Jaehyun away. Yuta’s fingers on Jaehyun’s neck moved in time with the kisses the latter trailed up to the hunter’s swollen lips, the hand cupping Yuta’s face tipping it up so he could gaze into the prince’s eyes.

“Look at me.” he said between the kisses, the sound bordering on guttural and vibrating against Yuta’s chest where he was pressed flushed against Jaehyun. The words brought back memories Yuta had long decided to bury at the back of his mind. The cold walls of the ancient temple, the early morning sun beaming from the roof, the bitter taste of their first kiss and the resentment that brewed in his chest. And Yuta looked, really looked this time, into Jaehyun’s eyes, at the smouldering pools of want, at the tiny droplets of water clinging onto the thick lashes framing them and at the fondness that reflected his own. This time, it was different.

He expected to see the mask of apathy Jaehyun had perfected throughout years and one he conveniently slipped on whenever things got too _intimate_. Yet in its place was an expression of vulnerability, one Yuta had never witnessed on Jaehyun’s perfect features before. His breath hitched against his better judgement, warmth flooding into his core as Jaehyun’s brow furrowed in uncertainty. Here, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by overgrowth, half submerged in the calmest of rivers, the prince’s eyes twinkled like they’d never before and Yuta was drawn in, deeper and deeper into their depths, seeing, _feeling_ the affection drawing to the surface with every ragged breath. Lightheaded with pleasure, his fingers tightened in Jaehyun’s hair, drawing a silent gasp from the younger man before he brought their lips together another time.

—

They’d made their way home after making a quick work of their appearance. They were still mostly wet — thanks to Jaehyun — and they didn’t catch anything past the two trout Yuta caught before their little impromptu tryst in the river but at least they didn’t look as rumpled as they would have. At the very least, they could use fishing as a believable excuse for the state they would arrive in, except there weren’t many explanations he could come up with for the bruises on his neck. Yet, Yuta found he didn’t care all that much when Jaehyun briefly held his hand as he helped him out of the water, even as the hunter accidentally got muck all over the prince’s bare skin.

 _Does this change anything between us?_ The question drifted in the air between them as Yuta trained his eyes away from the taller man beside him, opting to watch the gentle rustle of the bushes as the night creatures began to crawl out of their hiding places. The sun had long since dipped beneath the horizons, the early moon casting a silvery gleam across the forest. Jaehyun’s wet mop of thick, ebony hair shone the brightest to Yuta, who, despite his efforts, couldn’t really keep his gaze away from the other for too long.

The walk back was a quiet one, not too different from how they’d handled the kiss at Taeyong’s party, and Yuta was positive that this was how it was going to be like with Jaehyun. A step forward and two steps back. Still, he would rather that the prince be the first to speak, lest he burdened the younger with feelings he wasn’t sure he was allowed to have in the first place. Yuta’s mother scolded them — mostly Yuta — for getting unnecessarily drenched and for not bringing back enough fish for everyone. If she’d noticed the marks on his skin, she made no mention of it.

Yuta used to bring home a basket full of fresh catch in less favourable conditions before, so it didn’t really take much for his family to grow suspicious of their extended stay in the mountains but the hunter quickly made excuses about how living in the capital had dulled his skills to a certain degree. He ended up fetching them a few eggs from the coop to make up for lost dinner instead.

—

The silence between him and Jaehyun stretched on until bed time and Yuta was left questioning if what happened in the river had happened at all. He wondered, disheartened, if this would be their new norm — chasing each other’s lips in rare moments of weakness, then running away from the consequences.

Yuta had already changed into his cotton dress shirt and was only just getting settled in his makeshift bed when the prince sat up straighter in bed where he had laid out several important documents to review. The younger had been all too insistent on joining Yuta on this trip but not too pleased about having to part with work so his only logical solution was to bring work with him. Yuta watched him fondly, as he tidied up the mess, placing the pile of papers next to him on the night table. Except the hunter wasn’t expecting for the prince to scoot to one side of the bed, making enough space for another before shooting Yuta an expectant look, not even bothering to verbalise the invitation.

The hunter’s breath stuttered at the implication. Jaehyun hadn’t outright asked him and Yuta could very easily nestle back into the little comfort the couch provided and pretend not to have understood it, the same way he ignored the little flutters in his stomach at the sight of the prince and the explosion of warmth in his chest every time they kissed. Yuta sat frozen in place, an unexplainable lump in his throat, and slowly, without knowing that he’d already made the decision for himself, Yuta made his way towards the man whose eyes never left his. Jaehyun didn’t look surprised, as if he’d been expecting Yuta to come to a realisation in that few short seconds, he watched the shorter man, collected as ever, as he drew closer with careful movements.

The bed dipped under Yuta, creaking with the weight of two men. This would be the first time they were sharing a bed fully sober; the last time had been an absolute disaster and the attack that followed had pushed the memory to the deepest recesses of their minds.

Jaehyun pulled the covers over them when Yuta was properly settled next to him. The hunter refused to let himself sneak a glance at the other, not ready for what he might see there. The prince’s breathing grew steadier and Yuta felt the rise and fall of his chest like there wasn’t an inch of space between them. The prince’s presence brought a strange, foggy calm over the hunter, whatever worries he may have had fading into the late night breeze that swirled around them.

The next morning, Yuta would wake up to the feel of Jaehyun’s breath tickling his temple, to strong arms wrapped around him and to the spice of Jaehyun’s unique scent clouding his senses.

—

The sun was warm against his face when Jaehyun stirred awake. The space next to him in bed was empty but the rumpled sheets were enough indicated that he hadn’t dreamt the previous night. Yuta had really been there, soft and tangible in his hold.

“You’re awake?” Jaehyun startled at the familiar voice, having not realised he wasn’t alone in the room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he scooted towards the edge of the bed, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of Yuta sitting on the floor with his back to him, hunched over something. Jaehyun hummed in response and tried to look over the older’s shoulders from his position.

“What is that?” he finally asked when his attempts proved futile.

“Why don’t you come here? I’ll show you.”

With great effort, Jaehyun dragged himself away from the warmth of the blanket and onto the coldfloor, fighting the instinctual urge to gravitate towards the heat and failing as he closed the distance between him and his husband. Yuta let him drape himself over his back, propping his chin over the shorter man’s shoulder.

In front of Yuta was a round wooden stand where multiple, colourful spools hung from. At the bottom of it, right under the round disk top was a mostly finished braided cord in the colours of red, grey and black, “This is called a _marudai_.” Yuta explained, face scrunched up in concentration as he picked up one spool, threading it over another with practiced ease, “and the art of cord braiding is called _kumihimo_ in the eastern empire.”

“And what are you making?”

“A bracelet. It’s the easiest to make and I haven’t done this in almost a year.” The older said quietly, his round eyes peeking underneath his long bangs like precious gems. Jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat and held his gaze for a couple more seconds before Yuta turned back to the stand with a breathy sigh that ruffled the wispy hair over his eyes.

Contented to just watch Yuta work, Jaehyun pulled away just enough so Yuta could free his other arm and then pressed against the smaller man’s back if only to leech off his body warmth. Jaehyun’s eyes were already drifting close when Yuta nudged him to get his attention. He reached for Jaehyun’s hand to pull it towards his lap where he went to tie the loose ends of the bracelet into a knot at the centre of Jaehyun’s wrist. The prince felt an ache in his chest, a dull throbbing that slowly settled into a pleasant buzz as he fingered the bracelet around his wrist. He hoped his expression didn’t give away the heartbreaking awe he felt at that moment.

“Do you like it?” Yuta asked, devoid of any malice, the many months he had spent in the shadow of Jaehyun’s manipulations hadn’t dimmed the sparkle in his eyes even a little bit. Yuta was so painfully pure that Jaehyun's heart clenched with guilt — he didn’t deserve him, nor did Yuta deserve any of what Jaehyun had brought him into. Gently, he reached up to brush his thumb across the other’s cheek, every stroke more intimate that the last.

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed out and saw the tension drain away from Yuta’s body. The hunter opened his mouth a couple of times before it settled into a thin line and then,

“Jaehyun…when we return to the capital, what will become of us?”

The realisation felt like a hard slap on the face, like the ground dropping from under him, disorienting and all-consuming. In the distance he recalled Youngho’s warnings, Taeyong’s reminders and Doyoung’s uncertain looks, _“don’t, Jaehyun.”_ Their voices in his head repeated, _“don’t let yourself get too involved.”_ but the ache ran deep and his feelings even deeper.

“We will be whatever you want us to be.” Jaehyun answered, stealing the hunter’s breath with his lips.

Jaehyun knew he had fallen and in the crumbling pit, there was Yuta, ready to grasp his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter isn't as long as i intended it to be but i think it captured the finally official relationship between the royal couple. No more dancing around each other yey!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	12. 11. shadows of the past

_“What is it you’re after? Why my son?” The words made Jaehyun halt in place, his fingers clenching around the wrapped meat from the butcher’s._

_“I’m not sure I follow.”_

_“I know you are no ordinary aristocrat. I’ve seen the guards stationed around the village.” The prince took a steadying breath, careful not to give away his surprise. He now knew who Yuta took after in terms of observation skills. He met the older man’s unwavering eyes with his own steely ones._

_“I don’t care who you are, but I hope you are not dragging my son into something dangerous.” The man continued with a pinched look. He seemed tired, resigned, like there was nothing he could do about it anymore. He beckoned for Jaehyun to follow him to their horses, securing the packages along the saddles._

_“He’s my husband.” Jaehyun found himself saying, “I’m not let anything happen to him on my watch.”_

_“I crossed the unforgiving sea to bring my infant son here, away from conflict and death. His mother would be heartbroken if her only son were to find his way back to the same thing we’ve taken him away from.”_

_“I’m not letting anything happen to him.” Jaehyun repeated, this time with more conviction, “you can think what you want but I’ll protect him. We may have found each other against our will but many things have changed. He’s no longer just my husband in name.” The prince knew he meant every word and Yuta’s father must’ve thought the same because he looked more at peace and less conflicted when he airily added,_

_“And that’s exactly what makes it more difficult.”_

“Are you okay?” The concern in the softly spoken words pulled Jaehyun back to reality. He looked up from the braided bracelet around his wrist that he had been fiddling with to find his husband with his hair brushed back on one side, pinned in place by another hair ornament that he immediately recognised as the one he’d wanted to wear on their wedding. Jungwoo was standing behind Yuta, pleased with his work; the burgundy ensemble complemented Yuta’s complexion and the streaks of lighter hair bleached by constant exposure to the sun. While Jaehyun often berated Yuta for not wearing a proper hat when he’s out in the gardens, he also found the look attractive on him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaehyun shrugged, sliding off the love seat to make his way towards the shorter man.

“You were awfully quiet just now.”

“I was just thinking about how much I don’t want to see my brother right now.” Yuta’s lips twitched in response, unable to hide his amusement. Jaehyun reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind the other’s ear, letting his touch linger a second too long. Yuta broke into a full smile at the gesture and instinctively touched Jaehyun’s elbow to encourage the action.

“You don’t know how much I wish the same.” Yuta’s response stirred memories from months ago, when Yunho had cornered him in his study at the castle with a familiar hairpin in hand.

_“You need to put a leash on your whore.” The king had said without a hint of remorse. Jaehyun recognised that glint in his eyes; the satisfaction of inflicting pain, the thrill of never having to answer for his transgression. His gut churned as Yunho continued, “because next time, I won’t hold back.”_

He knew something had happened that day in the castle, Yuta hadn’t been himself for days after, but he didn’t think Yunho would be directly involved. It was very unlike his brother to take matters into his own hands. The memory threw Jaehyun into a whirlwind of guilt; Yuta didn’t have to be alone that day, he didn’t have to see that side of Yunho.

“Stay by my side the entire time and don’t wander off.” Without thinking too much about it, he took Yuta’s hand in his own caressing each knuckle with his thumb, “Let’s go. We can’t be late.” Jaehyun led them out of the hunter’s room and to the front doors of the manor where their ride was waiting. He watched Yuta wave goodbye to Jungwoo, the young valet directing a fond look towards them.

“Your highnesses.” Youngho greeted them in front of the carriage and Yuta was quick to return thereception with one of his characteristic dazzling smiles. Jaehyun shot the taller man a meaningful glance, a statement on its own, _leave us to talk._ Youngho had been with him long enough that the message got across without problem because the older quickly eft to mount his own horse.

“Will we be okay?” Yuta’s hand tightened around his as he turned his attention back to Jaehyun. He understood his husband’s worries, they’d left for the north without informing the king. Yunho had been on a trip himself then, and Jaehyun had been hoping they would be back before the king. Unfortunately, they’d encountered a few literal roadblocks on their way back, namely an ailing horse and an incompetent coachman.

“I didn’t neglect my duties so there really shouldn’t be anything for him to be upset about.” That was a not completely true. Yunho had an irrational, almost obsessive need to be in control of Jaehyun, that included knowing his whereabouts at all times. It was easier to sweep that under the rug than have to explain to Yuta why a king would feel so threatened by his younger, half brother. It was obvious that Yuta picked up on his lie because his lips puckered in a frown and he removed his hand from Jaehyun’s.

“I shouldn’t have asked to return home.”

Jaehyun pondered at the realisation that the old him would’ve jumped at the opportunity to put the blame on Yuta. It was always easier to take out your frustration on someone weaker, Yunho had taught him that. The thought was inconceivable to him now as he watched Yuta’s features twist in worry.

The memory of Yuta bidding his family goodbye for a second time, tearful eyes hidden behind his palms as they rode back to the capital surfaced, and so did the compulsion to wipe away his husband’s tears. Jaehyun had never been in the position to offer comfort, had never thought twice about another person’s wellbeing, so the instinctual urge to hold Yuta closer overwhelmed him. It still did, even now, as he cleared his throat, “That was my oversight, I shouldn’t have come with you but there’s nothing we can do now.”

Jaehyun made sure to pull Yuta to sit next to him in the carriage, letting their fingertips touch just barely. The hunter’s presence was the distraction Jaehyun needed from the foreboding chill in his spine.

—

The days they spent at Eorumgang felt like a vivid dream; their kiss in the river, the solemn moments spent next to each other in bed. The enormous castle peeking from the horizon was a jarring reminder that those moments were no longer theirs to live and it was now time for them to face their reality. There was always something undeniably grim about the castle halls and its spanning grounds but Yuta figured it was the negative feelings he associated with it.

It was as if the blood in his veins grew colder every step they took towards the king’s study. Despite Jaehyun’s reassurances he knew what to expect, especially when he caught the look the king’s advisor gave them, a little ways down the hall.

“His majesty is expecting you inside.” The man curtseyed in greeting before opening the door for them. Beside him, Jaehyun looked every bit as intimidating as he did when they first met and Yuta easily came to the conclusion that this was how Jaehyun protected himself, by projecting the same kind of aura as those who wanted to hurt him. Yuta’s heart ached at the thought and he found himself moving closer to his husband.

Just as he had imagined, the king looked far from pleased when they entered the room. His strong features were drawn in a frown, smouldering eyes zeroing in on Jaehyun almost at once. Yuta’s fists instinctively clenched on his sides. The king stood behind his desk, leaning against the chair, his presence almost sinister. Yuta felt his hackles rise as the door was shut behind them before he forced the uneasiness down to bow before the king with Jaehyun doing the same but stiffly.

“You finally graced me with your presence.”

“Your majesty, I was the one-“

“I’m not talking to you. Jaehyun, why did you think it was a good idea to leave the capital without my permission?” The rude interruption was enough to rattle Yuta, who’d frozen in place.

“I was visiting my husband’s family, your majesty, I hardly think I’d need your permission for something so mundane.” Jaehyun responded without remorse. His eyes were trained on the bookshelf behind the king, purposely not meeting the older man’s gaze. Yuta saw Yunho’s lips twitch at the sharp retort and he was genuinely afraid the king would jump over the desk at Jaehyun just from the sheer intensity of his glare alone.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that you would learn better manners from his parents. Then again, what should I expect from a bunch of foreign peasants.” Yuta bit his cheeks at the blatant insult but kept quiet. He would not risk the king’s further ire at this point.

“If anything, I have you to thank for my manners, _Yunho_.”

This time, the king made to move around the desk, approaching them with measured steps. Dread set in Yuta’s stomach when the older man came to stop in front of Jaehyun, “You should be careful of your words, brother. I don’t think you’ve forgotten what happens when you cross me.”

“I haven't forgotten. This is why you should be more scared.” Yuta had never heard Jaehyun talk this way to the king, having never been present for any of their private meetings before. Despite expecting the worst, Jaehyun’s words still threw him off, and it seemed not only him because he glimpsed the fury that came over the king’s expression before he was throwing himself at Jaehyun like a mad man. Yuta, quick on his feet with even quicker reflexes, stepped in front of his husband in a defensive stance, pushing Jaehyun behind him with practiced ease.

The king didn’t stop, even as Yuta blocked the fist headed for Jaehyun with his hand, instead he renewed his efforts, this time directing his rage at Yuta, “You dare stand between me and my brother?” The king hissed before a sharp sting bloomed across the left side of Yuta’s cheek, the force of the slap making him stumble, and stars blooming behind his eyelids. He felt Jaehyun shift from behind him, heard the ensuing scuffle before he opened his eyes to the sight of his husband holding the king by the arm, his grip tight enough that Yunho was visibly in pain.

“Do not ever lay your hands on him.” Jaehyun growled and Yuta saw the way his body quivered in unrestrained rage. He looked downright murderous, Yuta thought as he slowly gathered himself, putting a soothing hand on Jaehyun’s back while the latter’s words filtered through his clenched teeth, “Don’t you dare touch him again.”

“Defending your thrall now, are you?” Yunho made to pull his arm out of his brother’s hold but Jaehyun’s grip only tightened in response, “You think you’re so powerful now Jaehyun? We both know who you really are.” The prince gritted his teeth before he pushed the king away from them.

“I believe there is nothing left to talk about. We are taking our leave, your majesty.” Jaehyun spit out the last words with venom, voice steady despite the way his body was still shaking in anger. The prince led Yuta out of the study with an arm around his waist, not caring to see the king’s reaction. They swung out the door to the confusion of the guards and the king’s advisor who were all standing watch outside.

They walked away in quick strides, the distant echo of something being thrown against the wall and the king’s angry screams fading into the background as Jaehyun pulled Yuta around a corner. The hunter knew Youngho would be waiting for them outside with the carriage, having assumed that the meeting wouldn’t stretch for too long — and he was right — so Yuta was expecting for them to fly down the grand staircase in haste. Instead, they came to a stop a few paces away from it.

“Jae—“ He didn’t get the chance to voice his confusion because Jaehyun was cradling his face with gentle hands, careful not to apply pressure on the cheek where he’d been hit.

“Don’t do that again.” The prince’s tone was clipped, teeming with frustration. His eyes took on a dangerous glint as he added, “Never step in front of danger for me ever again. I can take care of myself.”

It had been a while since Yuta saw this side of the prince. They’d been doing so well together the past days that the sight of those cold eyes directed at him was unbearable. Except he also recognised the worry beneath the harsh look and felt the slight tremble in his husband’s hands as he fought to maintain his composure.

“I can’t promise you that.” Yuta simply said, reaching up to take Jaehyun’s hands in his own, steadying them within his hold, “I can’t promise to stand by and watch you be hurt, if I can I will always jump in front of you. Always.” He saw the mask slowly fall away from Jaehyun’s face, his expression softening to a sorrowful scowl.

“You’re no longer on your own Jae, I’m here to share your pain.” The smaller man finished with a kiss to the back of the prince’s hand, feeling the younger’s breath hitch at his promise.

Jaehyun said nothing as he pulled their bodies together, nuzzling the hunter’s neck like a child in much need of comfort. Yuta found himself overcome with affection and fierce devotion, gathering up the taller man in his arms where he belonged, placing patient and tender kisses down the column of the prince’s neck above his collar.

 _Yes_ , Yuta thought, heart heavy with the weight of his affections, _he would never let Jaehyun be alone again_.

—

There was no doubt that Youngho could tell something went wrong just by looking at the state they returned to the carriage in. He seemed to also know that asking was not going to do any good because he simply helped them to their seats without a word. Yuta didn’t miss the look of concern from the taller man but he was grateful for the space.

Yuta held the prince’s hand the entire way back to the manor, squeezing it every time they went over a particularly big bump on the road. They didn’t exchange any word, they’d already said what needed to be said back in the castle and Yuta didn’t want to further impose on Jaehyun’s already fragile disposition. He was contented supporting the younger man this way, providing comfort without pushing his limits.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun mouthed when they were approaching the gates to the manor, so subtly that Yuta almost missed it. The prince’s expression had mellowed considerably, the madness in his eyes was completely gone. Yuta smiled, not bothering to disturb the comfortable silence between them.

When they finally arrived at the manor, Jaehyun was quick to send Youngho to the kitchens to fetch a bag of ice for Yuta’s face. Never once breaking their linked hands, Jaehyun led him up the stairs towards their rooms. Yuta was expecting to be deposited in his own bed to rest but was surprised when Jaehyun passed his door, pulling him into his own room. The drapes were drawn shut, leaving the room in calming darkness.

“Do you feel okay?” Jaehyun asked as he pushed Yuta towards the bed, urging him to take a seat. The hunter savoured the feel of the mattress sinking under his weight like it was made to adhere to all of his curves.

“Just a little dizzy, that’s it.” He wasn’t lying, Yunho had indeed hit him hard but it was nothing compared to the accidents he’d suffered while hunting. Yuta could handle the pain but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he’d let Jaehyun take that hit.

Yuta nearly gasped out loud when Jaehyun sank to his knees in front of him, untying his laces and sliding his shoes off one at a time with skilful fingers, “Jaehyun no, you don’t have to do that, I can-“

“Let me.” The works were spoken with crisp finality and Yuta’s protests died on his tongue.

“Jae…” Making sure the shoes were out of the way, Jaehyun rose up to eye level before he backed Yuta up on the bed, making the hunter scoot back so he was right in the centre. Jaehyun claimed the space beside him quietly after removing his own shoes, hand coming to rest on the back of Yuta’s neck, stroking the long hair at the base of it.

“You should take a rest for the day. I’ll have Jungwoo cancel your lessons later.”

“I said I was dizzy, not incapacitated. I only need to lie down for a second.”

“You are the most stubborn person I know.” Jaehyun huffed a laugh and immediately, Yuta’s chest felt lighter. How he wished he could put permanent laughter on the younger’s lips, erase his worries and calm the storms in his eyes every time.

“And you are surprisingly a worrywart.” Jaehyun didn’t make any move to deny the accusation, instead he came closer, nosing the rapidly darkening spot on Yuta’s cheek. The hunter flinched from the contact, not expecting the proximity.

“I believe you ought to know…I’m not the late king’s real son.” Jaehyun quietly said. The only reason Yuta could hear him over the sudden rapid beating of his heart was because he was unbelievably close.

The unprompted confession made Yuta’s breath hitch and sent his mind into overdrive. All of a sudden, Yunho’s hostility and blatant disregard for Jaehyun’s wellbeing and the unfairness of the royal decree forced on the second prince made absolute sense.

“Jaehyun…”

“My mother became pregnant with another man before he was to marry my father, which was why the wedding was called off and they had to look elsewhere for an heir.” Jaehyun trained an apprehensive gaze at him, “Yunho, he was called Youngjin then. The son of a concubine with nothing to his name except the heritage he had no knowledge of until they were plucked from the streets. The king had to wed his mother to cement his claim to the throne.”

The prince’s thumb found the spot under Yuta’s eye, stroking the skin tenderly as he continued, “All that, to ensure that the fake heir could not take what wasn’t rightfully his.”

“Why didn’t they…“ Yuta swallowed the words before he could continue, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

“Get rid of me and my mother? Reputation. It would be a great insult to the royal family if the people found out that the king was unable to get his betrothed pregnant, that she had to resort to sleeping with an unnamed man so he could have his heir. They would rather that she be seen as the king’s side whore, than the woman who had betrayed the king.”

“So your real father?”

“I have no clue about his identity.” Jaehyun visibly tensed when Yuta rested his head against his shoulder. The hunter conveyed comfort by drawing Jaehyun’s hand to his lap and tracing calming circles on his palm the way his mother did to him when he was a child. The touch was unfamiliar to the prince, that much was certain by the confusion in his eyes as he followed Yuta’s movement.

“Do you see now? I am the real outsider, living a lie from the day I was born.” The prince continued softly as he let himself relax. Yuta’s sigh ruffled the fine hair over Jaehyun’s eyes that had come loose from the meticulous styling.

“That makes two of us then,” Yuta countered, lifting his head off the younger’s shoulder so he could look at his husband properly. Jaehyun looked vulnerable behind all that anger, and Yuta wished nothing more than to be able to calm his worries and lessen some of his burdens. “we can be outsiders together.”

Jaehyun’s eyes shone with affection and Yuta wished he could lose himself in their depths.

“You don’t care about it.” He stated dryly, not hiding the amusement starting to colour his features.

“That you’re not really royal blood? Does that change anything between us?” Yuta threw right back and Jaehyun cracked a small, unconscious smile in response.

“No. I suppose it doesn’t.” The younger hummed, closing the distance between them to press a lingering kiss on Yuta’s lips. The hunter opened his mouth, letting the prince in instinctively. A soft knock on the door cut the moment short, with Jaehyun quietly pulling away, breathless and flushed.

“Your highness, may I come in?” Youngho called out firmly behind the door and Yuta watched Jaehyun calmly straighten his clothes before giving his permission.

Youngho arrived with the ice filled bag, and there was no doubt he noticed their swollen lips and red faces because he’d turned away as soon as he’d handed it over. Yuta ducked his head in embarrassment but Jaehyun didn’t seem to care, tilting Yuta’s face to the side to press the bag against his still sore cheek. Over Jaehyun’s head, Yuta could see Youngho watching them with an unreadable expression.

“Will you also fetch food for us?” The prince directed the question to the tall man without tearing his eyes away from Yuta.

“Your highness, you have another meeting in an hour-“

“Cancel it. We’re taking the day off to rest.” Yuta had never seen Jaehyun talk over Youngho before and he gnawed on his bottom lip at the discernible shift in the atmosphere.

“But-“

“Youngho. Do as I say.” The prince’s words were firm and heavy with something Yuta couldn’t name. He saw the older stiffly nod before making a hasty exit. Yuta was tempted to question the exchange but his train of thoughts came to a halt when Jaehyun pulled him down the bed with him, arranging their bodies so Yuta’s head was pillowed on his bony shoulder.

“Now rest.” the prince murmured and immediately, warmth prickled under Yuta’s collar despite the ice on his face, the events of the day finally weighing him down.

—

When Yuta woke up to Jaehyun still in deep slumber next to him, he let his feet carry him across the room and to the hallway, careful not to disturb his husband’s sleep. The manor was quiet save for the distant chatters of the kitchen staff and the maids, the lights dimmed to a warm yellow.

Yuta knew the way by heart, having been there plenty of times since his first discovery, and yet every step he took sent a new wave of emotions rushing through him. It was different this time, he thought as he quietly made his way to the secret garden filled with golden bell trees, because now knew why the grave was in such a lonely state.

“I guess Jaehyun has never gotten over the hurt.” He let the wind carry his words as he lowered himself to a crouch in front of the grave to place a small bundle of wild autumn flowers he gathered himself from the untouched grounds. “I wonder if that’s why he never talks about you.” He continued, tracing the name on the tablet with his fingers.

“I think he loves you so much, that’s why he’s very hurt.” But one day, he hoped, Jaehyun would be able to forgive and eventually move on.

—

“Thank you for accompanying me.” Sicheng’s smile was bright as they got down from the carriage with Jungwoo in tow, “Jaehyun promised to bring me to the city library but he hardly has any time these days.” It was true, as soon as Jaehyun was well enough to move around unhindered, he’d gone right back to his duties like he hadn’t just escaped death by a whisker a few months prior.

The hunter caught the knowing look Jungwoo threw him at the mention of the prince. It was no secret amongst the palace staff how well the two of them were getting along, especially with the prince’s extended visits to Yuta’s room and vice versa. Yuta couldn’t help but flush when Sicheng mirrored the look.

“I’m always happy to keep you company, Yuta. Also, I’m happy for you and Jaehyun. He’s much less irritable these days, so I suppose I have you to thank for that.” Unlike Jungwoo, Sicheng was not the type to playfully pry into his relationship with Jaehyun so the intended effect was stronger and Yuta could only manage a dry glare in return.

“Or you can quit teasing me about it too and we can pretend Jaehyun is just becoming more social as he matures."

Yuta would not outright say it but he appreciated the banters: it was a reminder that other than Jaehyun, he had people he could trust and lean on despite his standing in the royal family. Sicheng was especially helpful, being another outsider like him, but one that was accepted into their ranks through sheer hard work and devotion. It gave hope that Yuta too, one day, will be seen as someone worthy of standing beside Jaehyun.

“You know, he probably doesn’t tell you this but you’re always on his mind.” The taller added when the maids took the books they got from Yuta to bring them to his room on Jungwoo’s instructions.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“Because he’s always trying to make it home for dinner even when he’s swamped with paperwork.” A small detail and yet it invoked such a powerful longing in Yuta. In the background, they could hear the sound of horses trotting and a carriage coming to a stop. It wasn’t the same one they’d arrived in.

“I-“ The hunter was quickly cut off by a guard rushing to announce the arrival of a guest. Yuta was glad for the interruption but his relief was short-lived because he watched from the foyer as a familiar face emerged from the carriage, impeccably dressed as always. He had been hoping it would be Jaehyun coming home early or at least someone he got along with so he couldn’t contain his disappointment when Taeyong made his way towards them. It was obvious even from their rare interactions that Taeyong didn’t like Yuta as much as he pretended to so this wasn’t going to bode well for either of them.

“Your highness.” The older greeted with a curtsey and Yuta watched Sicheng do the same towards Taeyong. He knew that the Lee’s were still considered royalty among many parts of the kingdom so it was no surprise that Taeyong was treated like one. He also seemed like the kind who got what he wanted.

“Taeyong, how are you? I didn’t know you were coming to visit.” The hunter asked gingerly, purely out of politeness. He was still not used to dealing with high profile people without Jaehyun around, let alone someone that obviously harboured antipathy towards him.

“I’m well, your highness and yes you have to forgive me for coming over unannounced. I actually have something I wish to discuss.”

Yuta cocked his head in confusion, “Jaehyun is not home. He should be back by dinner time if you want to wait.” The words felt like acid in his mouth. Yuta trusted Jaehyun but he would be lying if he said it didn’t affect him when he and Taeyong would meet outside their duties. Jaehyun had never lied to him about any of the meetings, aware of Yuta’s objections to them, but he was also not forthcoming with the details.

“I didn’t come here for Jaehyun.” Taeyong turned towards Sicheng with a firm look, “If you don’t mind?”

If Yuta were any weaker he would’ve turned a pleading look at Sicheng, not wanting to be alone with the other man. It wasn’t that he was scared of Taeyong, it was the exact opposite of that, he feared being in Taeyong’s presence would make him slip. Still, he nodded at his taller friend and watched Sicheng excuse himself, “I’ll be waiting in the guest room then.”

As soon as the younger man was out of sight, Yuta breathed out a sigh, unease growing in the pit of his stomach, “Do you want to go to Jaehyun’s study? We’ll have more privacy there.”

“For sure. Please lead the way.”

The few short minutes spent walking ahead of Taeyong was unbearably unnerving. Yuta could feel the other’s eyes burning holes on his back from the intense scrutiny as they made their way to the second floor, with Jungwoo following closely. He quietly dismissed his valet who only looked at him with troubled eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” Yuta reassured the younger with a strained smile when they arrived at the study.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, nerves began to set in and Yuta had to take deep breaths before he turned to face Taeyong who was now seated at Jaehyun’s desk. The casualness of the action made Yuta hesitate but he approached the older man in a steady pace nonetheless.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t think there’s any point keeping up pretences anymore. Yuta,” The hunter crossed his arms defensively at the tone Taeyong adopted, “don’t get fooled by Jaehyun.” The older man cut to the chase but refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing his attention on a blank piece of paper Jaehyun had left on the desk as if Yuta was not worth his time.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Finally, Taeyong looked up, mouth drawn thin, “I think you do. Jaehyun isn’t who you think he is.”

“I know my husband. I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

“Do you really? Then you must be aware that he’s only using you. You’re convenient, simple minded, easy. Did you think there would be any other reason Jaehyun would waste so much energy and time on you?” The other scoffed, leaning back against the chair.

Yuta bristled but at the same time his chest tightened at the implication. He knew there was no truth to those words, he’d been with Jaehyun long enough that he should be able to tell if the prince was playing him for a fool, still his heart became heavy with a weary sort of pain.

“Why are you telling me this? We both know that’s not true.”

“You can keep telling me that but you don’t really believe it. You doubt him too, I’m sure. You’ve been together for almost a year but you know next to nothing about him.”

“I do know Jaehyun.” Yuta countered, now agitated.

“You shouldn’t delude yourself. You’re not the first person he’s used,” Taeyong continued, heedless of Yuta’s words. Unable to take any more of the disrespect, Yuta stomped towards the other, forcefully dragging him off the chair and knocking over Jaehyun’s pen holder in the process.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“-and once he’s done with you, you’ll be left with nothing.” The older man groaned, letting himself be manhandled to the door.

“I don’t care.” Yuta spat with cold, unforgiving eyes as he shoved the slightly shorter man through the doorway, uncaring if any of the maids were to witness the exchange, “You cannot come into my home and insult me. Leave!”

Taeyong’s expression was a mixture of outrage and disbelief, likely not expecting his outburst. If he believed for one second that his words would force Yuta’s hand, he was sorely mistaken.

“You really are a fool.” Taeyong lashed out, finally losing his composure.

“And you are a coward for using my husband against me. You are overstepping your boundaries, _Taeyong_. Whatever goes on between Jaehyun and I, stays between us. Now leave before I have you escorted out.” Taeyong didn’t have the time to retort because Jungwoo, having heard the commotion, was already frantically heading their way.

Taeyong straightened up his expensive suit, schooling his features as he refused Jungwoo’s offer to walk him to the doors. The man sent Yuta one last withering glare before he took off in the direction of the twin staircases like he hadn’t just tried to purposely incite Yuta.

The hunter was livid, but he knew nothing good could come out of antagonising the only son of the second most powerful family in the kingdom so he leaned against the wall and tried his best to calm his breathing. Jungwoo was at his side at once, hovering without crowding him and Yuta appreciated the gesture. He knew he would have to put off seeing Sicheng until he was no longer incensed because Yuta was not very good at keeping a tight lid on his emotions and he wouldn’t want it spilling over his time with Sicheng.

“I’ll be fine. Please let Sicheng know I’ll come to see him later.”

“I can keep you company.” The younger offered meekly, unable to keep the worry from bleeding into his tone.

“No, Jungwoo. Go, please.” The older shook his head and was glad that he didn’t have to repeat himself. Jungwoo reluctantly retreated to the direction of the guest rooms but not without a quiet “I’ll be here when you need me.”.

The hunter made his way to the nearest powder room, his head spinning from the confrontation. He may have kept a strong guise in front of Taeyong but there was no question that the older man’s words stirred long buried uncertainties, but Yuta wouldn’t let the flicker of doubt turn into anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know TY is such a jerk in here...but for the sake of the plot... 
> 
> also, what did you think about that reveal about jaehyun? did anyone actually see that coming? We're slowly unravelling his family secrets one little detail at a time, and i think we'll have revelations up until the last chapter at the pace im going :)
> 
> comments are appreciated!


	13. 12. the missing page in history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i'd been trying to finish Incendiary while writing this chapter. i'm almost done with that so i'm hoping i can get the next chapter after this out earlier.
> 
> the ratings changed too btw! minors look away
> 
> as always, this isn't beta-ed and i'll get back to it in the morning to check for errors.

_When the icy breeze blows across the lands encompassed by mountains,_

_gold will bleed into the horizon, beneath the swift clouds, the rightful rulers of the kingdom will rise_

  
  


“Your highness, you’re spacing out again.” Yuta’s head snapped up in surprise. His notes were now a jumbled mess of scribbles and he almost felt guilty for zoning out in the middle of the lesson, when Doyoung had been so patient with him. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he flipped to the next page, feigning interest. It was clear the younger man took no offence, rather he looked more amused than annoyed. Santoji’s political history was not exactly something you could sit through without getting disoriented, there were too many things to remember, too many overlapping events for a kingdom so old. He mentally applauded Doyoung for his dedication in shaping Yuta into the perfect partner for the second prince. Jaehyun had once joked that it wouldn’t be long before Yuta took over his duties at the rate with which he was absorbing all this new information. The unexpected compliment from the most unlikely person never failed to make him smile, even weeks later.

This time however, his distraction had nothing to do with the recent development of his relationship with Jaehyun. Instead, his mind kept wandering back to his confrontation with Taeyong. It was obvious that the other wasn’t pulling those things out of nowhere. Surely there was a reason why Taeyong felt the need to barge into his home and spew lies, other than to watch Yuta’s trust waver. He turned towards his tutor, watching Doyoung stack a couple of books on the table for Yuta’s weekly reading.

“You’re acquaintances with Taeyong, are you not?” Yuta blurted out without thinking and watched as Doyoung broke into a strained smile at the sudden question.

“More than acquaintances. We grew up together, him, Youngho and I.” The information was new to him, none of them, not even Sicheng, who was one of Jaehyun’s oldest friends, had mentioned this to him. He blinked in rapid succession, trying to put the image of the three of them together to no avail. It was hard to imagine someone as patient as Doyoung and kind as Youngho to be friends with a spoiled brat like Taeyong. Yes he was unbelievably handsome, he dressed well and had impeccable manners, but he was a sore loser who would resort to such dirty means to get what he wanted.

“Really? I’ve never seen you interact, I mean, you and Youngho yes, but…” he trailed off and Doyoung seemed to catch his drift because he quickly supplied,

“That’s because Taeyong can be a pompous ass sometimes but mostly because he’s a very busy man. He’s set to succeed his father as the head of the family so he has a lot riding on his shoulders even from a young age.” The noble shrugged before continuing, “And Youngho, I’m not sure if you’re aware but his mother is a distant relative of mine. He was assigned as the second prince’s retainer before he even came of age, so he’s been a little bit of a prude for as long as we've known him. Jaehyun never opened up to us and mostly stuck with Sicheng but we did see him from time to time at gatherings and when our fathers would bring us to the castle to see the royal heirs.”

“So Taeyong and Jaehyun…they’ve known each other for a long time?” Doyoung smiled ruefully, reaching out to pluck a stray lock that had fallen over Yuta’s eyes. He had been a little uneasy about physical contact with Yuta at first but the latter had been consistent with his reassurances, _“I’m no royal, you don’t need to treat me the way you’d treat Jaehyun.”_ Yuta had said, one too many times, if only to put Doyoung at ease. He didn’t wish for Doyoung to feel like a stranger, especially with how much help he’d been to Yuta in the past months.

“I suppose you know about Taeyong’s…umm, enduring interest in Jaehyun.”

“Sure I do, he did storm here a couple of days ago to rub in my face how little I know about Jaehyun.” Yuta recalled the incident bitterly, Taeyong’s harsh words still ringing in his ears. He knew that should Taeyong try to pull that stunt another time, Yuta would not let him off with just a warning.

“He did WHAT?!” 

“He’s your friend, apparently, you can go ask him about it.”

“Does Jaehyun know?”

“Of course he does, I told him on the same day. He’s not happy about it of course, he said he’ll take care of it and told me to keep my distance from Taeyong, as if that solves the problem.” He groused, his mood beginning to take a dip at the reminder of Jaehyun’s blatant disregard of the problem. He often wondered what it was Taeyong had on the prince that made him so pliant in his presence when he easily bared his fangs at his brother, who was king. 

“You’re jealous.” Doyoung observed with compassionate eyes, his chair screeching against the wood floor as he leaned against it. Yuta shrunk under the other’s gaze now that he’d inadvertently diverted the young scholar’s attention towards his growing feelings for the prince.

“Am I not allowed to be? They’re always together and Taeyong never misses a chance to get Jaehyun alone.” The hunter knew he was beginning to sound petulant but in his defense, it was unnerving to be left in the dark while his husband supposedly handled things without asking for his input.

“But you’re the one he comes home to.” 

Perhaps Yuta just needed to hear those words because he felt instant relief at the reminder. It was easy to forget that Jaehyun was only starting to warm up to the idea of sharing a part of his life with another man, and that they’d been strangers for much longer than they’d been lovers throughout their marriage. There was no question to Jaehyun’s loyalty, the man may not be the type to openly display his affection but when he did, he was single-minded in his commitment. The fact that they had been able to spend more time together despite Jaehyun being completely booked was enough testament to Jaehyun’s efforts to put Yuta’s worries at ease. The more recent moments of Jaehyun coming to find him in his room or in the library after returning from his trips, despite his obvious fatigue, warmed his heart. 

“You’re right. Perhaps I’ve been a little petty.” The hunter acquiesced with a sigh and Doyoung looked pleased with himself.

“I’m always right, Yuta. I’m not one of the top scholars of the kingdom for nothing. Anyway, I’ll ask Jungwoo to bring some snacks, do you want anything in particular?” Yuta’s stomach sank in horror at the realisation that he’d kept the noble occupied since morning without offering him food. His mother would’ve hit him for the oversight and Jaehyun would’ve been disappointed in his lack of manners.

“Anything is fine. Sorry, I didn’t realise I’ve been keeping you.” 

“No, it’s all good Yuta. It’s my fault too, I got a little carried away with the lessons. Now please excuse me, I’ll be back soon.” 

Yuta bent over the table as Doyoung quietly left to fetch Jungwoo, having reached his limit for the day. Despite how well he coped being the husband of the second prince, there was no denying that he was not a natural at the role, often fumbling for the right words to say and the appropriate actions to take. Jaehyun never pressured him to perform but that didn’t mean Yuta couldn’t make a conscious effort, even if he often found himself feeling out of place.

As he propped his chin on his palm, he accidentally knocked Doyoung’s bag on its side with his elbow, its contents spilling onto the table in slow motion. Yuta rushed to gather the pile together, already imagining Doyoung’s disapproval at seeing his things in a mess. That was where he found it, an inconspicuous, leather bound book amongst the familiar covers Doyoung would bring for his lessons. It wasn’t labelled and Yuta was positive he’d never seen it before, and he wondered if Doyoung had intended for him to keep it for one of his readings.

Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to check, Yuta plucked it from the pile, quickly noting the state it was in. The edges of the cover were frayed and the pages were yellowing with age. The size and thickness of it hinting at the fact that it was unlikely to be a history book as those tend to come thicker. It did, however, resemble the books he would find in the archives section of the city library. He flipped through the pages, and to his further confusion, there were only names and dates on it, specifically, foreign names native to the eastern empire, and the dates were all within the same year - from twenty years ago.

Then it hit him: these were records of the refugees who had crossed the sea during the worst of the conflict in the eastern empire’s cluster of islands. The dates couldn’t also be birthdates, there were not many children born from refugee families at that time, otherwise Yuta would’ve grown up with more people from his native land. It couldn’t also be the record of their arrival into Santoji; it was common knowledge that the refugees arrived in five small ships and these dates were too varied for that possibility. Flipping to the last page of the book, his suspicions were further confirmed by the three locations noted and the red lines that ran through two of them. The only one that hadn’t been crossed out was the camp near Eorumgang, the one where his parents had first settled when they arrived in Santoji, he couldn’t be mistaken with the amount of times his mother told him the same story.

Yuta put the book down, taking a deep, shuddering breath as his mind raced with the new information. Concluding, with a sinking feeling, that these weren’t just records of the eastern empire’s refugees, these were records of their death. He might be looking at the evidence of a plague or worse, an act of genocide, from twenty years ago, one he suspected killed off more than half the refugees, going by the width of the book.

He had never heard about any such incident, and he was sure not even his parents knew about it, if their camp had been spared from such horrific incidents. If they did know, Yuta would not have been kept in the dark. These were not in any of the history books, nor were there any records of it from even the city library that was supposed to house all of Santoji’s most important documents, he knew because he’d frequented it plenty with Sicheng when he wasn’t busy with his lessons. He wondered if it was purposely swept under the rug to avoid conflict with the eastern empire or if it was because of something more complicated. After all, it was not as if the empire would retaliate against the death of the refugees they drove across the sea over their unwillingness to surrender precious land. 

He heard the footsteps approaching as it echoed in the empty manor library, and he hurriedly stuffed the book back in Doyoung’s bag along with the other ones that fell out. He sat up straight and feigned indifference as Jungwoo and Doyoung arrived with a tray of cakes and tea.

—

Dinner had passed in relative silence without Jaehyun, but it would’ve been worse had Sicheng not been there. Yuta had already become unused to not having company for dinner, and he realised quickly how much Jaehyun had spoiled him with his efforts. Jungwoo had caught up with his somber mood and was quick to cheer him up by pulling him to his dresser after his bath, so he could brush the tangles out of his hair and weave the longer locks together in a small braid that circled one side of his head, a colourful pin kept it from unraveling. “I learned to do that with my sisters.” His valet explained in excitement as Yuta gingerly touched his work, careful not to tug the strands loose.

“This reminds me, my little sister used to braid my hair when it was still long.” He’d responded fondly as the unexpected gesture stirred precious memories. He was watching Jungwoo rummage through the hunter’s collection of hairpins when he brazenly asked,

“Jungwoo?” 

“Yes, your highness?”

“Do you know if there was a plague that hit the kingdom around twenty years ago?” 

“A plague? There was one in the southern tip of the kingdom but it only affected a small, remote village and the death toll hadn’t been bad enough to warrant a page in the history books. Also, I think that was more recent, definitely not more than ten years ago.”

“How about refugee camps? Was there any reported in the camps?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“And a civil war? Or any kind of conflict, did something like that break out twenty years ago?”

“I’m positive there was none, your highness. The kingdom experienced its longest lasting peace at the height of the late king’s rule. Back then, the trade routes had only begun to open after the signing of numerous treaties with the western kingdom. If anything, twenty years ago was considered Santoji’s golden years.” Jungwoo looked a little bothered by the line of questioning as he quietly observed Yuta through the mirror. “Why, did you see something that suggests otherwise in your lessons today?”

“Ah, not really. I’ve been reading a few novels and it’s been making my imagination run a little wild.” Yuta brushed the younger’s question off with a small smile, hoping it didn’t give away his frustration. The poorly constructed lie only worked because Jungwoo had been taught not to press further when it involved Yuta.

“You should’ve asked Doyoung, he’s more of an expert in that area than I am.” 

Except if the book had been in Doyoung’s bag and he had purposely left it out of their lessons, even during the moments where the subject of the eastern empire refugees came up, Yuta was sure he wasn’t going to get the answers he wanted from him, of all people.

—

The sun was still high up in the sky when Sicheng finished packing his bags, his brief visit coming to an end after wrapping up the last of his meetings in the capital. It was a shame, Yuta thought, because the manor was always livelier with Sicheng around, and because Yuta enjoyed the more childish side of Jaehyun that he only ever got to see with the prince’s childhood friend. 

A smile tugged on the hunter’s lips at the image of Jaehyun and Sicheng fighting over who got to ride the fastest horse in the stables or bickering over something as mundane as Jaehyun’s choice of outfit for the day. Yuta was glad to note that he wasn’t the only one who found the prince’s propensity for extravagance a little over the top, especially whenever he overdid the gold and silver details. Sicheng fit in so easily in the manor that Yuta had almost forgotten he didn’t really live there.

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun can’t see you off.”

“It’s fine Yuta. He’s always too busy to do anything even when we were children. That’s one thing I’d hoped would change now that he’s married.” 

“He’s trying, but things have been quite rough for him these days.” Especially after the incident with Yunho. Yuta suspected the young prince was downplaying the extent of Yunho’s vindictiveness when he said he had only been assigned more work away from the capital, and therefore away from Yuta. Unconsciously reminded of the time they were ambushed in the southern lands, Yuta felt his breath stutter in his chest. It had been a while, the wounds had healed and memories had become buried under many happier ones yet even the smallest things would take him back at that moment, as he fought for his life and Jaehyun’s. It wasn’t like Yuta could hold Jaehyun back from his duties, not with his position in the royal family on the line, so the best he could do is to trust Youngho to protect the prince in his stead.

 _“You are my husband, not my knight.”_ Jaehyun used to remind him, pressing kisses onto Yuta’s lips as if they could lift some of the anxiousness weighing down on Yuta every time he left in his carriage. 

“I’m sure he is. He’d never really had it easy, especially after he lost his mother. I always wished I could do something more for him. I’m glad he found another aly in you, even if he couldn't find that in his own family.” Sicheng levelled him with a meaningful look as he said this. 

“And I will be all the family he needs.” The hunter found himself blurting unprompted, only for his cheeks to colour at the realisation of what he’d said. Sicheng looked amused if anything, maybe a little relieved.

“Oh Yuta, heavens know how much Jaehyun needs someone like you by his side.” Yuta couldn’t contain the intensity of his emotions as he pulled the younger man into a hug, startling him. Sicheng eventually relaxed in his arms, albeit a little embarrassed, judging by the blush on his cheeks when they pulled apart. 

“Thank you for coming here, and thank you for being there for him too.” 

“Of course. I’ll be off then, I will see both of you next time.” The other was halfway to the door, following the servants who had begun to load his bags into the carriage, when it suddenly hit Yuta. If there was anyone in this kingdom who would be able to answer his questions, it would be Sicheng. Hesitantly, he grabbed the younger man by the wrist. He knew it was inappropriate and that he would likely be told off had they been anywhere else but his home.

“Wait...I forgot, I have a question.”

Sicheng cocked a brow in surprise, turning to him fully to show that he was ready to listen, “Sure, go ahead.”

“You see, in one of my lessons, something wasn’t adding up and I forgot to ask Doyoung before he left.” The excuse was haphazard at best but Sicheng seemed intent to overlook that as he nodded for Yuta to continue, “It was about an event that may have happened twenty years ago. Something that could’ve possibly killed off refugees from the eastern empire in at least two camps.” 

Sicheng’s eyes widened in apprehension, his mouth going slack like he wasn’t sure how to address the question. This was all the sign Yuta needed to tell that Sicheng indeed had the answers.

“Doyoung is teaching you this? This particular incident has been erased from Santoji’s history, and for good reason.”

Yuta swallowed the growing lump in his throat before he prodded, “Is it because of possible retaliation from the eastern empire?”

“No, of course not. It was said that the plague started in the refugee camps, of course there were proof that this might not have been the case since the neighbouring villages reported cases of the strange illness before any of the refugees became sick. This particular detail isn’t hard to cover up however so there was never an issue about war breaking out because of a couple of refugees.”

As painful as it was to absorb the truth, Yuta kept a straight face if only to hide his disgust at how the kingdom swept something so tragic under the rug like a minor inconvenience.

“Then why would Santoji remove all records of it?” And how was it that Doyoung had access to what might’ve been the last known evidence of the catastrophic plague.

Sicheng frowned like he was unsure how to continue, before he looked around them for a quick survey of their surroundings, “Because there were rumours that a very important family, one directly related to the emperor of the east, had been amongst the refugees that perished during the plague, that the records they removed from the archives contained the only evidence of this family ever reaching Santoji. For all they know, these people had died in the siege of the islands, not in one of Santoji’s refugee camps. Now this is something noteworthy enough to get the eastern empire’s attention, and for the wrong reasons.”

Yuta knew that everyone who had been in those camps were from the disputed islands where Yuta’s family were from. He could take a guess which prominent family from the islands Sicheng spoke off, familiar with the stories his father told him growing up.

—

“I warned you. This isn’t going to end well.” Youngho quietly said, his clipped tone successfully catching Jaehyun’s attention. He was sitting across the prince, his expression pinched, “We’re getting closer to our goal, we can’t afford to make a mistake now.”

“You shouldn’t be telling me that. If anyone’s going to slip up, it’s Taeyong.” Jaehyun replied dryly. He was not in the mood to have this conversation, not when he just sat through three hours of negotiations with an arrogant, young lord left in charge of his family estates after his father’s untimely passing. If they were not in a moving carriage, this would've been his cue to stalk off.

“I’ll talk to him about it. Still, you voluntarily offered your secret to Yuta. That’s much worse than Taeyong acting on his emotions.”

“Yuta would’ve found out either way. He is my husband.”

“You know this could endanger us and our plans.”

“Youngho.” Jaehyun snapped, eyes flashing in poorly contained ire, “That is quite enough. I don’t want to talk about this.”

The older man sighed in defeat, slumping into his seat with the energy of someone who was tasked to look after a petulant child. It irked Jaehyun, but he couldn’t fault his retainer for pushing too hard and being purposely overbearing. At the end of the day, they were all just puppets, filling in their assigned roles while those that pulled the strings behind the shadows suffered no consequences. Youngho’s life was tied to Jaehyun’s success the very same way Jaehyun’s had never been his own, even before he was born. 

He was meant for greater things, they’d told him growing up, but not for happiness. 

_“I would like you to meet Youngho, your highness. He will be with your new retainer from now on.” Jaehyun tilted his head, confused. He already had a retainer, didn’t he? And this boy may be tall but he looked young, incapable. He wouldn’t be able to protect Jaehyun, not from Yunho, and not from everyone else who wanted him gone._

_“Mother.” He whined, looking up at his mother’s tight smile._

_“It’s okay Jae, Youngho is a good boy. He’ll take care of everything you need.”_

_“I want the old man back.” Because he was kind to Jaehyun when nobody else was. Because he stood up for him when no one else would, and he was like the father Jaehyun had always wanted, not the king who only ever looked at him with sadness. His retainer was the wall between Jaehyun and his hostile ‘older brother’_ , the only reason he still hadn’t ran away from the castle. 

_“He’s gone, love, but it’s going to be okay. Youngho will protect you like he did, and I promise you, he’s going to stay.” Jaehyun blinked, his eyes hot and stinging. He’d been abandoned, again, and there was no reason for this boy not to do the same, at some point._

_“Your highness.” The boy spoke for the first time, head in a deep bow. He had an accent Jaehyun couldn’t quite recognise, but then again Sicheng was the only foreign born he had ever spoken to so his knowledge of that wasn’t quite reliable, “I pledge my loyalty and devotion to serving you to the best of my abilities.” Youngho continued resolutely as he looked up to meet Jaehyun’s with a steadfast gaze, “I will help you fulfill your destiny, even at the cost of my life.”_

“We’ve arrived.” Youngho announced as the carriage came to a stop in front of the manor, the guards standing at the door stiffly greeting the pair as Jaehyun stepped into the foyer, the crystal chandelier bathing the marble floors in miniscule multi colour lights. The rest of the manor was lit dimly as it normally would past dinner time. Jaehyun felt a sharp pang of disappointment at the fact that he missed another meal with Yuta, who must’ve waited patiently for him at the dinner table. 

“I’m heading straight for my room. You’re dismissed for the day.” He turned to Youngho with his sharp words, not leaving any room for questions. The older man looked torn between exasperation and resignation but instead chose to part with the prince with a quiet “Rest well, your highness.”

The prince exhaled loudly through his nose, stalking away without bothering to look back. Normally he would check on Yuta whenever he returned just to glimpse his face, and perhaps ask him about his day, but tonight was different.

Tonight he was consumed with ugly thoughts and the guilt of his own existence. Youngho was sorely mistaken; Jaehyun knew what he had to do, he had known from the moment he was old enough to be aware of the dangers that surrounded him and his indisposition within his own family. This was the purpose for which he still lived, but as he crossed the threshold of his room and was greeted by the sight of light brown hair splayed across his sheets and the full lips parted in a careless show of vulnerability, Jaehyun was also reminded of the reason why, after all these years, the yearning for something beyond his predetermined purpose was stronger than ever.

—

Yuta’s eyes fluttered open, the sensation of fingers carding through his hair pulling him from the grips of sleep. For a long moment he felt confused, these sheets were not the same colour they’d been when he woke up this morning and the drapes over the bed were a little different. Then, the heady scent of musk and vanilla hit him, the overwhelming familiarity of it was enough to jog his memory. He’d fallen asleep in Jaehyun’s bed while waiting for him to come home.

And he was home, safe. Tentatively, Yuta reached up to capture the hand in his hair, halting its movements and forcing it to melt into Yuta’s hold. Before long, Jaehyun was weaving their fingers together, occasionally giving Yuta’s smaller hand a firm squeeze, enough that the hunter could not mistake him for a dream or a figment of his tired mind.

The hunter turned over to face the warm presence behind him, taking in the handsome features with bleary eyes; Jaehyun’s soft, pale skin and the look of unadulterated fondness in his eyes, despite not being in good spirits judging by the somber smile the younger man had on. He wondered if the meeting had gone awry or if it was something else entirely.

The prince seemed to have caught onto his thoughts because he quickly managed to smother the expression under a genuinely endeared smile. Once upon a time, he couldn't even imagine being the recipient of something so incredibly surreal, not from the Jaehyun who only ever treated him with disdain at the beginning of their relationship. “You’re late.” He admonished without real heat, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“Sorry. The meeting dragged on.” Jaehyun drawled, leaning down to press a kiss on Yuta’s temple. The gesture was enough to ignite an unfamiliar fire in the hunter’s belly.

“Did you eat yet?”

“They served food at the estate I visited.” Slowly, Yuta shuffled to sit, resting against Jaehyun’s many pillows. They smelled like him, the entire room smelled like him, and now that he was here, close enough that Yuta could count his bottom lashes fanned across his cheeks, Yuta’s senses were zeroing in on his presence as if it was enveloping him from every direction. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep here, I was just going to stay around until you were home. I promise I didn’t touch anything.” 

“Defensive, are we? Should I be worried about you snooping around my room.”

“What would I see? A dirty book?” Yuta suot back in amusement and was rewarded by the prince chortling, his dimples prominent on his cheeks.

“Well seeing as you come to my bed on your own accord, I don’t think I will have any need for those.” 

The hunter knew that Jaehyun was just messing with him, but it didn’t help the apprehension that shot through him at the suggestion. His cheeks felt warm as he stammered out, 

“Well, I’ve had a long day too. I think I should probably head back to my room now.” The instinctual need to touch was at its all time peak but Jaehyun didn’t have to know that. Yuta was about to get off the bed when the prince’s hand closed around his wrist, halting his escape. The hunter swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, feeling sweat collect on his palms, “Jae?”

“Stay.” The younger said airily, his eyes flashing with something Yuta was very familiar with. It’s the same look he’d had when he’d pulled Yuta into a kiss filled with passion and longing in a freezing river.

It dawned onto Yuta then that he wasn’t the only one that felt the invisible pull, especially when he went pliant under Jaehyun’s gaze, leaning backwards to resume his position on the bed before Jaehyun arrived, and the latter followed the movement, climbing over Yuta and bracing himself with his arms on either side of the smaller man’s head. The prince’s face was shadowed but there was no mistaking the heated gaze and shallow breathing. 

“Jaehyun…Is this fine?” Yuta found himself asking, his breathing too had become laboured from the way his heart drummed against his chest. He was a nervous wreck and Jaehyun must be the same because he could see the trickle of hesitation in his otherwise resolute expression.

“Only if you want to.” The prince rasped, his hair losing its battle with gravity and falling loose across his dark eyes. He was painfully handsome, even disheveled that Yuta felt a strange ache in his chest at the thought that he would be intimate with someone so perfect in every sense. 

“Yes…Yes, I want it. I want you.” He finally admitted before his entire face burned at the gravity of what he’d just said, “That sounded desperate, didn’t it?” He added, because if he was going to be embarrassing he might as well call himself out for it.

Jaehyun chuckled and leaned back on his haunches to unbutton his shirt, having already shed his jacket when he entered the room. Yuta watched with lidded eyes as the prince revealed more skin for every button that popped off, his jaw tightening at the fine hair across the younger’s chest. Feeling a little left out, he pulled his loose sleep shirt off, without bothering to unbutton it. He had neither Jaehyun’s patience nor his finesse. The younger man watched as Yuta’s skin broke into goosebumps as soon as he tossed his balled up shirt down the floor next to the bed. Jaehyun’s silk shirt was now completely unbuttoned, his toned upper body in full display. 

Yuta’s breath hitched when his eyes travelled down to the telltale bulge in the younger man’s trousers, his fingers itching to touch it if only to see Jaehyun’s reaction. As if Jaehyun could somehow read his desires, he crawled over Yuta, the firmness between his legs brushing the hunter’s thigh ever so slightly. Suddenly in desperate need to hold on to something, Yuta’s hands shot out in front of him, his palms coming to rest on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun was warm and real under his touch, his heart was a solid presence hammering against his chest, faster and faster with every second that passed between them. 

Jaehyun dove down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss and Yuta let out an embarrassing little moan, his toes curling in satisfaction because Jaehyun was finally here, in his arms. Jaehyun’s fingers found his nipple, already hard from the cold air, the sudden contact nearly making him arch off the bed. Feeling suddenly exposed, the hunter was unable to contain the self consciousness creeping up on him, and he buried his face in Jaehyun’s chest after they parted for breath.

“Are you still good?” Jaehyun asked, voice tight.

“Very, very good.” Just a little embarrassed, was what Yuta thought. It was all the permission Jaehyun needed to pull what remained of Yuta’s clothes down, leaving it pooled around his ankles and Yuta even more nervous than before. If not for Jaehyun knelt between his legs, he would’ve pulled them together tightly. The younger man seemed to have noticed his discomfort because the lips trailing light kisses down his neck stopped and the prince met his eyes with his face glowing red.

“I’m...I’ve never done this before so…” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath and Yuta recognised the admission for what it was; a reassurance that he wasn’t the only one whose hands were shaking from nerves. It must’ve been equally unnerving for the prince to admit to something like that; his world even before Yuta was filled by men and women of varying degrees of beauty, that it was almost impossible to believe he hadn’t, even once, tried fooling around. Yuta believed him though, because he knew Jaehyun beyond his associations and his outward appearance, he knew that the young prince had completely removed himself from the pleasures of the high class society he’d grown up in. 

“Me neither,” Yuta rasped, hands beginning their descent between their bodies, “so it’s okay if it’s not perfect.” his fingers hooked on the waistband of Jaehyun’s trousers as he said the words, meeting the prince’s gaze as he battled to push the anxiety at the back of his mind.

“Of course.” And then Jaehyun was kissing him again, deeper this time as he helped Yuta unbutton his trousers and tear them off his body none too gently. He guided the hunter’s hand towards his hardened flesh, unable to keep the tremble from his own body. A sharp inhalation followed the first touch of a fingertip and very soon, Jaehyun was a panting mess on top of Yuta as the hunter worked him with tentative touches, aided by the scented oil Jaehyun apparently kept in his dresser. Jaehyun’s hands found its way under Yuta, cupping his backside gently and lifting him slightly off the bed as the shorter man’s own arousal was caught between their bodies, leaving a wet trail on their bellies.

Jaehyun kneaded the flesh in time with Yuta’s strokes, muffling a groan in Yuta’s neck as his body grew tight with every passing second. Without warning, a finger snuck in the crevice of his cheeks, teasing at the place Yuta never once imagined would bring him any kind of pleasure. He gasped as the finger breached the tight ring of muscle, and concluded he was not entirely wrong. There was nothing remotely pleasurable with the unnatural sensation of Jaehyun’s finger and he couldn’t help but squirm in response.

“Is it bad?” The prince asked, not too far gone in the moment to forget to make sure that Yuta was alright.

“Uncomfortable but not bad.” 

Jaehyun seemed to wilt at the response but then he tried something with his finger, twisted and curled it at a certain angle and then Yuta was bucking on the bed with a strangled cry, legs automatically squeezing Jaehyun who gasped at the reaction and at Yuta’s hand tightening around his arousal. 

“Sorry…” He said and used his other hand to loosen Yuta’s grip on him. Realising he’d almost hurt Jaehyun, Yuta was quick to compensate by stroking the flesh with feathery light touches, slowly falling back into rhythm.

“No, no...it didn’t hurt.” It was the exact opposite in fact, but Yuta would rather die than admit it.

“It didn’t?”

“No, it was just, weird, shocking.” The prince nodded and continued his ministrations, adding another finger as Yuta’s hand around him picked up the pace. The hunter came closer and closer to completion and without much thought, his other hand found its way between their bodies, pumping himself and Jaehyun in unison as his heels dug into the soft mattress and the prince keened in fevered delight.

The face Jaehyun made as he came undone under Yuta’s ministrations ignited a fire in his veins and stirred possessiveness deep in his bones. Jaehyun’s fingers moving in him was a dizzying reminder of how deeply connected they were at the moment, molded so intimately together that the thought of not having Jaehyun like this every waking moment made him ache. Yuta came with a moan muffled by the prince’s lips and they fell into a tangle of limbs over the rumpled bed, delightfully leadden and sated.

Yuta crudely wiped his hands on Jaehyun’s covers as the latter pulled it over them, making a face at the state of the bed, “The maids will feast on this.” He murmured, horrified, after he’d caught his breath and the haze had cleared from his mind, belatedly realising what this meant for them come morning when it was time for the maids to tidy up their rooms.

“So what? We’re married.” The prince cradled Yuta to his chest with a sigh, a hand cupping the back of the smaller man’s head.

“Are you not aware about their speculations about our relationship?”

“No, it’s not like I bother to listen.” Yuta didn’t usually bother either, but Jungwoo knew every single story and didn’t shy from sharing them.

“I guess it’s better that it stays that way.” He conceded, draping an arm around Jaehyun’s bare waist under the covers. The last time they’d shared a bed was back in his family home in the north and the memories of those brief moments of respite were enough to fill his chest with warmth. Jaehyun hummed at his words, tired and eyes heavy with sleep. 

It was a long moment later, blanketed only in the sound of their own breathing and the sensation of Jaehyun’s fingers playing with the hair at the back of Yuta’s head, when the prince spoke again, his voice deep like thunder but soft like the silk dress shirts Jaehyun favoured,

“Yuta, would you pose for a portrait for me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope their first time didn't come off too awkward lol


	14. 13. a hairpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >first of all, i've been told that this chapter is 70% yujae being horny but i don't think anyone needs warnings for that. second, they've been waiting 12 chapters to bone, so pls understand they're kinda desperate
> 
> >lastly, i've changed the summary for this fic and i'm happier with it compared to the old one heh
> 
> >unbeta-ed! that's something i have to warn you about :)

Dawn had not started to lighten the horizon when Jaehyun was unceremoniously pulled from the grips of sleep by Youngho’s voice coming stiffly through the door. Still disoriented and struggling to open his eyes after staying up to do paperwork, Jaehyun stammered his permission and watched wryly as his retainer let himself in with frown, making as little noise as possible. Yuta was only a wall away and everyone in the manor was aware that even the smallest sounds could rouse him in his deepest slumber.

“Your highness, Lee Minhyuk and Taeyong have come to see you.” Jaehyun groaned, cupping his face in his palms to rid himself of the remaining haze of sleep. It was pure luck that he hadn’t decided to spend that particular night in Yuta’s bed or it would’ve been another cause for Youngho’s growing list of concerns, that and it would be difficult to explain to Yuta why he had to leave bed before sunrise to entertain an old man and his ill-tempered son. 

Jaehyun was expecting the visit, sooner or later, as they progressed with the plan. Yunho was growing more suspicious and uneasy, especially after their recent altercation, and it wouldn’t be long before he took more extreme measures to ensure his safety. Already, he had more guards posted around the castle and outside his bedchambers. His wife was not allowed to leave the safety of the castle and their meals were being checked twice before they could be served to them.

There had been rumours about the princess consort carrying Yunho’s heir but the king had resolutely kept all details under wraps even from other members of the royal family. The rumours were not without basis, after all, the kingdom had not seen the princess in months, not even Jaehyun, the second prince, had been privy to the condition of his brother’s wife. He recognised it as an act of self preservation. A desperate attempt to ensure their survival. Jaehyun’s stomach lurched and he had to school his expression lest Youngho saw the cracks that had begun to penetrate through his resolve.

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Youngho reminded in a small voice when Jaehyun stood unmoving next to his bed. Sighing deeply, Jaehyun threw his robe on, and without bothering to make himself presentable, made his way to his study where Youngho had presumably left the pair. It was easily the most private room in the entire manor, located at the end of the hall, far from the maids’ quarters. For a brief moment he let himself hesitate at the door, wondering when it was that he began to see himself as nothing more than a catalyst, the pivot point of a new age, one that was without value once you took away everything that made him relevant.

Jaehyun’s eyes hardened, stifling the doubt that had started to take root in his heart by remembering the destiny he was meant to fulfill and the many gruelling years that led up to this moment. There was only one reason for the head of the Lee’s to be visiting at such ungodly time. He was not at all surprised to find the bearded man standing by the door, expressionless but exuding an aura of absolute authority,

“Your highness. You must forgive us for intruding so early in the day.” 

“I assume it is something of high importance if you came here unannounced.” Jaehyun spared Taeyong a glance as he spoke. The shorter man had enough decency to look ashamed as he avoided Jaehyun’s gaze. While he understood the reason for Taeyong’s animosity towards Yuta, he still didn’t appreciate it, nor did he feel inclined to tolerate it for the sake of their camaraderie.

“It is of course, the plans are moving along well. Taeyong has done his due diligence ensuring everything is in place.” The elderly man explained, his tone bordering on condescending. Jaehyun brought his hands behind his back, out of view, if only so he could clench it without worry of being seen.

“That I am aware, Youngho and Taeyong have kept me updated.”

“That’s not all that I came here for, your highness.” The man turned to Jaehyun, this time fire burned in his eyes. The hunger for power palpable as his lips curled up in a pleased smile. From the corner of his eye Jaehyun could see Taeyong staring at his father like he was only beginning to understand the weight of their plans. To take over a kingdom, one must burn down half of it, the elder Lee had once told them long before they came of age.

“In three weeks, your highness,” Minhyuk met the prince’s eyes with his smoldering ones, the low timbre of his voice was steeped in malice, “the cogs will begin moving and the shadows will befall the kingdom. Only then, will a new era begin.” Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t blanch at the statement; he’d been expecting it and yet he was not anywhere near ready to face the real meaning behind the cryptic words. This may be the plan that had been carved for him from the moment he was born, yet he couldn’t help but abhor the cruel irony of it. To rule, he must destroy, to save, he must kill.

“I understand.” Jaehyun did. There was no place for weakness in this world. He would set aside his humanity and fulfill his duties.

—

“Jaehyun.” He didn’t need to turn to know who had followed him out of the study after the brief meeting. “I hope you still know what you have to do.” The prince turned back, meeting Taeyong’s intense gaze with his own, incensed at the accusation. He had heard enough from Minhyuk, he didn’t need to be lectured by his son.

“I do. Do you really think I would forget?”

“Then you must remember that your relationship with Yuta is temporary.” Jaehyun felt momentarily staggered by the words, forcing him to face the inevitable future he was not willing to acknowledge yet.

“My relationship with Yuta is none of your business, Taeyong. You see to your own duties and I will see to mine.” He huffed in irritation, masking the slight tremor in his voice. Taeyong’s face twisted at the response, likely not expecting such vehemence from the younger man. He brought it upon himself, Jaehyun thought, and he had not completely forgotten how Taeyong confronted Yuta in his own home, taking advantage of the fact that Jaehyun was away.

“That’s the thing, my duties tell me that you aren’t supposed to get attached. He isn’t supposed to have a hold on your heart.”

“That’s enough, I’m not going to hear that from you when you’re the one incapable of setting your petty jealousy aside.” Taeyong looked livid at being called out, Jaehyun watched him fume the same way he always did when he didn’t get things his way. 

“If someone here is driven by their emotions, it’s surely not me.” The shorter man answered sourly, taking measured steps towards Jaehyun, “I don’t know why you’re suddenly all over him. He saved your life once yes, but I’ve been protecting you for much longer. It’s as if he has you bewitched! Maybe Doyoung made a huge mistake—“

“Stop.” Jaehyun’s palm splayed over Taeyong’s chest, pushing the older away out of instinct. It seemed it was only then that Taeyong realised their proximity and that he was inches away from the prince’s lips, his desires unconsciously taking control of his actions. Bitterness painted his features at the rejection, further worsening his mood.

“You shouldn’t be so loud. Yuta is still sleeping.” Jaehyun made no move to retract the hand between them, eager to see the end of the confrontation, “I’m going back to bed. You need to cool off before you do something stupid.”

Taeyong finally backed off, face starting to redden in anger or shame, Jaehyun couldn’t tell, “I’m sorry your highness.” The words were clipped but at least Taeyong no longer seemed inclined to shove his opinion down Jaehyun’s throat. Jaehyun turned away and continued in the direction of the bedrooms, pausing in front of one of the adjoining rooms in silence. He was aware of Taeyong’s eyes on him and wasn’t surprised when the older man’s voice sliced through the silence permeating the stale air, “That’s not your room.”

He gave the younger Lee one last look before he muttered with certainty, “I know.”

—

There was a hand across Yuta’s belly when he woke up, and warm breath fanning the back of his neck. Out of habit, he traced the hand with tentative touches, relaxing in relief. Yuta had memorised the feel of those long, bony fingers enough that he didn’t need to turn around to know whose presence was currently warming the other side of his bed. He continued to play with the hand, unconsciously twisting the heavy ring sitting on Jaehyun’s ring finger as he waited for the prince to stir.

It had been a week since the first time they’d been intimate and it had been a wondrous week if Yuta would be so bold to admit. Jaehyun actively seeked his presence, never too shy to touch or hold or kiss. They were still getting acquainted with each other physically, still learning to map the other’s body with careful attention and little restraint. Without conscious intent, Yuta found himself slipping back to the previous night when Jaehyun evoked emotions he didn’t know he was capable of as he stroked Yuta’s body with all the tenderness that was reserved only for him, and the memory of the prince’s face when Yuta pleasured him with his mouth while his fingers carded through Yuta’s long dark locks softly, like he wasn’t on the verge of coming undone.  _ “I’m not made of glass.” _ Yuta had said right after, as he wiped Jaehyun’s release from his lips, _ “You can pull my hair or grip my arms a little tighter, I’ll be able to handle it.” _ Jaehyun had responded by resting his face on Yuta’s stomach, humming his approval against the sensitive skin of his navel.

Yuta’s gaze flitted to the window, or the small part of it that was visible between the heavy drapes, noting the soft light filtering through. Yuta felt himself flush, these were not thoughts to be had first thing in the morning, but it wasn’t as if they were unprompted, not with the way Jaehyun was plastered to his back after what they just did the night before. 

“...s-sorry…” The huskily mumbled words startled him but Yuta was alert enough not to jerk in surprise. Slowly, he twisted around to have a good look at his husband’s face. Instead of the usual peaceful expression, the young man’s face was pinched, eyes scrunched shut like he was willing away a bad taste. It was one of his recurring nightmares, Yuta could tell. “..I’m so sorry…” The prince continued, the hand he had on Yuta’s belly clenching into a fist. Yuta laid a comforting hand over it, prying it open so he didn’t hurt himself with his nails.

“Jaehyun? Jae, wake up.” When the younger man showed no signs of waking, Yuta wiggled in his hold and cupped his face between his hands. He drew him closer to his chest, where he hoped the rhythm of his heartbeat was enough to bring a sense of calm over the prince. Jaehyun flinched and clung closer, seemingly closer to wakefulness than Yuta initially thought, “Are you okay?” He asked when he felt the fingers fisting his sleep blouse slowly loosen their hold.

“Hmm…” Jaehyun took deep, steadying breaths, already used to dealing with the nightmares on his own, further proved by how easily he bounced back from the shadows that haunted him at night. Yuta’s heart clenched at the thought, wishing he’d come into Jaehyun’s life earlier, just so he didn’t need to deal with all of this alone.

“Did I wake you?” Came the prince’s gruff voice when Yuta started stroking his back like he would to Haruka when she had her fair share of bad dreams. Jaehyun scooted up so he could press his face on the bare skin above Yuta’s loose collar.

“No, I was already awake. I didn’t know you came into my room.”

Yuta remembered his disappointment when Jaehyun announced that he couldn’t stay the night with him as he had work he needed to finish in his own room. Work that Youngho made sure to remind him about during dinner. The prince had been regretful enough about cutting their time short so Yuta didn’t have it in him to be melancholic about it. Instead he sent his husband away with a memorable kiss that made Jaehyun blush all the way to his ears.

Yuta felt the prince’s smile against his skin, “You were asleep and I made sure to be extra quiet this time.” 

The vague reference to their time back in Yuta’s family home brought a sense of calm over him, memories of the many mornings waking up before dawn because Jaehyun was restless in his sleep, unused to the small, springy bed, much less sharing it with another grown adult, all flowing back like rainfall on parched land. How he wished they could easily make trips up north, but with how things went with the king, he highly doubted there would be another one soon.

“It’s okay, I could’ve used an early start anyway.”

“You have to rest. Your schedule today is quite hectic. Three lessons back to back,” Jaehyun pressed his moist lips on the base of the slender neck, “plus, I asked Youngho to begin your training in sword fighting.”

“Sword fighting?” Yuta’s eyes grew wide at the announcement, not sure what brought on the sudden decision but nevertheless thrilled at this development. He may not be able to match the knowledge and skills most of his noble born acquaintances like Doyoung, Sicheng, and even Youngho possessed, but he could certainly work hard so that he wasn’t too far behind them. More importantly, he would be able to stand proudly beside Jaehyun and be able to fight for him, should the time come, “You’re really letting me have my own sword?” Yuta didn’t bother to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes. You need to learn how to protect yourself with a sword. Your arrows and daggers can only do so much in close combat against those trained with swords. The guards will not always be there. I will not always be there.” The hunter felt Jaehyun’s hand slip away from his waist and curl around his hand; Yuta had the sense that Jaehyun needed the contact. Yuta was silent for a moment, absorbing the unspoken weight of Jaehyun’s statement and the conviction in his tone.

—

The jacket felt stiff around the collar and heavy with the amount of ornaments hanging from it, they jiggled with the smallest movements and caught the light from the chandelier when the hunter turned a certain way. 

“You look amazing in that, your highness.” Jungwoo said for the third time in the last hour, observing Yuta from the dresser chair as he turned around in the form hugging outfit, hoping it would somehow loosen the clothing enough that he could take a deep breath without danger of popping a button. The bright red jacket was a stark contrast against the muted colours of his off-duty wardrobe and Yuta felt even more self conscious at the attention it seemed to demand and the way it accentuated every curve of his body.

“It’s stifling though, and maybe a little hard to move in.”

“Did you think any of the beautiful clothes the prince wears on the daily are any more comfortable than this? I’ve honestly never heard of a single royal claiming they feel comfortable in their official clothes.”

“I was hoping I could at least breathe in them. I have to be in this for the entire day you know.” and for the amount of money each piece of clothing cost, comfort should really be at the forefront of everyone’s mind. It was also an unfair comparison to make because Jaehyun grew up wearing these heavy, extravagant clothes and Yuta only had only known how to put on a tunic and a pair of loose trousers — his father’s old ones — until he was whisked away to the capital and forced into frilly, silk blouses with too many buttons.

This wouldn’t be Yuta’s first time posing for a portrait, he and Jaehyun posed for one together right after the marriage, to commemorate the union. It was a cold and straightforward affair and Jaehyun hadn’t interacted with him past the hand that he reluctantly placed on Yuta’s shoulder. That portrait was stashed away somewhere in one of the many storage rooms of the manor, unlikely to see the light of the day any time soon. He remembered feeling trapped during the ordeal, like a cornered animal, as he was dressed in the finest clothes by the maids and polished to look like royalty. Back then, it was as if a part of him was stripped away every time he let them cover up the freckles and scars that made him who he was. Now he’d come to accept the perfectly made man in beautiful clothes as part of him, one equally relevant as all the others.

This time was a little different though, apart from the fact that he would be posing on his own, he had also been given the choice of what to wear and how he wanted himself to be presented, contrary to the first time where he’d had no control over anything whatsoever. The red jacket with a hundred exquisite details were part of the selection Jaehyun provided him with and one he chose simply because the prince made a passing comment about how he’d love to see Yuta in red. For a long moment the hunter savoured the authority he had over his own body, and the realisation that he didn’t feel the slightest bit nauseated nor out of place as Jungwoo brushed his hair and let it curl naturally over his eyes. One of his other requests had been to keep his now slightly long hair down, without unnecessary styling. _ “I’d like for the picture to still look like me.” _ He told Jaehyun in jest when his husband asked him about his decision.

“No worries, your highness, I’ll be there the entire time with biscuits and water, I’ll make sure it wouldn’t be as excruciating as the last time.” 

That was more than Yuta could hope for, the company of someone who would sit through hours of silence and motionlessness with him. He was eventually escorted to the guest room where the painter was waiting; the room had been set up specifically for the portrait, with one of the most extravagant looking loveseat in the middle of the room, and a bouquet of imported flowers on the small table in front of it. They were orchids, Doyoung had gladly filled him in during his lessons, and they only grew in warm places. Yuta remembered them to be the same flowers used in their wedding, undoubtedly expensive especially at this time of the year when they anticipated the first snowfall any time. Jaehyun had really gone over the top, as always.

He was getting settled on the seat with Jungwoo hovering over him, making sure no strand of hair was out of place, when the door opened. Yuta had been expecting it to be one of the maids delivering Jungwoo’s promised biscuits and pastries, but instead of a cart, the second prince strode in with his long legs and perfect posture. His eyes searched the room briefly before they fell on Yuta, who immediately bounced to his feet, one hand already reaching out for the prince. Jaehyun took the offered hand and pulled Yuta closer so he could nuzzle that spot behind his ear. The action was enough to warrant the attention of the other occupants of the room before they hastily turned away out of respect.

“What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be at the castle?”

“I decided to stay home today. I figured I could use some break from work, and maybe watch you be miserable for a few hours.” The prince smirked and Yuta didn’t bother to suppress the chuckle that broke past his lips. Yuta didn’t have to turn back to know that Jungwoo and the painter were secretly watching them because it had gone quiet, and also there was no way that they would miss such a rare instance of the prince being this carefree.

“Are you planning on sitting here the entire day to torment me then?”

“How is me sitting here supposed to torment you?”

“You are a distraction.” Yuta answered simply, unconsciously toying with the lapels of Jaehyun’s pristine, black suit.

“A good one I hope. Spending the entire day watching you all dressed up doesn’t sound so bad actually.” Yuta was about to question if Jaehyun was being serious about staying — it was no secret how busy he could get and how out of character it was for him to take a day off to do practically nothing — when the prince took a step back and began to fish for something in his jacket’s pocket. 

The hunter raised a brow, watching as the younger man produced an intricately carved wooden box, the size of his palm. Yuta met his husband’s gaze in confusion, his birthday had just passed and Jaehyun had already given him his gift; a titanium necklace that fit snugly against the base of his neck, with tiny droplets of emeralds dangling from every four chain links. It had been an unexpected gift, one Yuta assumed would be better fit for noble ladies and daughters of lords, not a former hunter from the northern mountains. Yet when Jaehyun put it on for him, it looked like it was something only he could wear.

“What is this? A second birthday gift?” Yuta lowered his voice so only they could hear. He hadn’t told Jungwoo about the necklace, the gesture felt too personal to be shared carelessly, and he’d been keeping it at the very bottom of his dresser drawer.

“I guess you could say that. Open it.” Jaehyun pushed the box into Yuta’s hands, watching intently as the hunter carefully lifted the lid out of the way, “You could also look at it as a formal apology. For the past.”

Yuta was physically unable to tear his eyes away from the long, silver hairpin sitting on top of a velvet cushion. It was studded with tiny diamonds along the length of it, and at the very end was a flower made entirely out of pear and oval cut diamonds glittering under the chandelier lights. It was exquisite, a one of a kind piece that Jaehyun must’ve commissioned a while ago, judging by the level of detail. It also complemented the small jewel pieces on his red jacket and the reason for Jaehyun handing it to him now finally became clear.

“Wow, I’m not sure what to say. This doesn't even look like it’s wearable Jae-” but the prince was already taking it out of the box, taking a clump of Yuta’s hair and securing it in place with the hairpin. 

“There, you look so beautiful in it.”

Yuta knew his eyes were sparkling with affection because Jaehyun’s face lit up when their eyes met and his arms slid around the smaller man, resting just above the curve of his hips. Yuta felt breathless and lightheaded clinging onto Jaehyun, like he would turn into a puddle if he were to let go, “You don’t need to apologise.” Jaehyun hummed to let him know he was listening.

“The animosity between us in the past? None of it was your fault.” It was the king’s authority that forced them together, not Jaehyun. Yuta rested his head on his husband’s broad chest, feeling it rise and fall under him.

“You don’t blame me.”

“I never did.” This time he pressed a kiss on the prince’s jaw and watched him tense, his hands tightening on Yuta’s hips.

“Your highnesses, I don’t mean to interrupt but we have to start if we want to finish by evening.” Jungwoo’s voice effectively broke through the moment and Yuta would complain about the interruption if he wasn’t so embarrassed at the reminder that they had audience.

“Go ahead.” Jaehyun ordered calmly, withdrawing from Yuta and silently pushing him in the direction of the loveseat, his ears tinted red.

“And I...umm… I have to fix your hair, your highness,” the younger man awkwardly motioned towards where Jaehyun fixed the hairpin, pulling out a mirror that he held in front of Yuta. His hair was a mess and the hairpin was sitting crooked on top of that mess. He shot his husband a scandalised look.

“What? I thought it looked good.”

“Jaehyun!” 

“Okay let’s begin.” The prince nervously looked away, grabbing a seat at the plush armchair on the other side of the room, “Jungwoo, go fix his hair then you can leave him to me in the meantime. I’ll look after his needs.”

“Understood, your highness.”

True to Jaehyun’s words, he’d stayed the while Yuta was meticulously posed into the perfect position befitting a royal, watched him maintain the straight back and squared shoulders while holding the bouquet to his lap. He was given many breaks in between and Jaehyun saw to it that he was fed and hydrated and comfortable each time. At one point, Jaehyun asked for a lengthier break so Yuta could unbutton the jacket to take deep, well needed breaths.

“I’m ready to continue.” Yuta announced, buttoning up his jacket and letting the painter instruct him for the last time. It was already dark outside, the days having grown shorter, and his muscles were now burning from the strain of keeping the position for hours. The thought of retiring to bed early was very tempting at the moment, but he promised Jaehyun this, so he would bear with the last remaining hours.

Somehow, his eyes met the prince’s across the room and it was as if the air had suddenly become charged when he acknowledged the heated way his husband stared at him. He looked intimidating like that, with his lips tight and his intense eyes narrowed, but Yuta knew Jaehyun beyond the steely gaze. Understanding bloomed slowly, accompanied by the shiver of want, his skin broke into goosebumps as his mind wandered to forbidden places, inappropriate thoughts stubbornly rising to the surface. During the last finishing touches, Jaehyun had stood up from the armchair, quietly making his way towards them and stopping in front of the huge canvas. Yuta couldn’t see the painter’s face from his position but he was sure the man was rattled by the sudden scrutiny. Anyone would be, faced with Jaehyun’s daunting presence.

Yuta did see, however, the nod of approval and the slightly awed look across Jaehyun’s face, “Would you be able to finish those up without him?” 

The hunter assumed Jaehyun was talking about minor details on the flowers and the jacket. He’d seen the incomplete portrait during one of the breaks and knew that the painter made a point of finishing his face first before the rest of him.

“Yes your highness. His highness is free to go.” Yuta need not be told twice, he practically jumped off the loveseat, placing the bouquet back on the table before he joined Jaehyun next to the portrait. He gasped at all the new elements that hadn’t been there before, at the explosion of colours from his jacket to the flowers and the glint of the diamond hairpin captured in minute brush strokes. Up close, the smell of the pigments was stark against the air, overwhelming Jaehyun’s own heady, woodsy scent. He drew close to his husband and was not disappointed when Jaehyun responded by putting a hand on his waist.

“I will see the portrait finished by tomorrow then. You can call for one of the maids if you need anything.” 

They left the guest room right after, with Jaehyun never once letting go even as the hunter hurried to remove the heavy jacket from his shoulders. Jungwoo was waiting at the adjacent doors to their rooms when they’d arrived, apparently having already ran the bath for Yuta. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Jaehyun suddenly piped up, his hand becoming heavier on Yuta’s waist, “You can go.” Yuta felt his heartbeat pick up pace and hoped Jungwoo wouldn’t notice him turning away with red cheeks as Jaehyun handed his valet the discarded jacket.

“But your highness-” Jungwoo paused mid protest, eyes growing exponentially wide as the reason behind the dismissal only began to dawn onto him, “Sorry. I’ll take my leave now.” The younger man bowed deeply, looking embarrassed beyond words, before he scurried to the other end of the hall. 

“Could you get anymore obvious-” Yuta began to say but the rest were drowned out by Jaehyun’s lips, impossibly hot against his own. The hunter opened his mouth and let the younger man explore the warm cavern with his tongue, his fist pulling Yuta’s silk shirt open so he could tear his lips from Yuta’s and taste the skin down his neck. Jaehyun’s mouth felt like inferno pressing against him and he wouldn’t be surprised if it left burns on its wake.

It felt weird to be doing this outside the confines of their rooms, in part because Jaehyun was an incredibly private person and his appearance during today’s portraiture was astounding enough on its own, now he was trying to top that further by laying his claim on his husband in the brightly lit hall where the maids could easily see them.

“We should get inside,” Yuta said even as he tilted his head to the side, giving Jaehyun better access. The prince nodded, a little disoriented as he reached past Yuta to twist the door open. They spilled into the room, Jaehyun’s, Yuta realised through the haze, and fell into bed with as much grace as one so drunk in desperation could manage. The hunter was glad for it because his limbs had gone weak, and not only from having sat in the same upright position for the entire day.

Jaehyun had already taken his jacket and shirt off by the time Yuta had taken control of his breathing. He sat up, hands automatically drawn to the prince’s trousers, helping him push them down his thighs along with his underpants. Jaehyun kicked them off effortlessly and moved off him to retrieve the vial of oil they’d begun to keep in their respective night tables. Yuta took that opportunity to undo the buttons on his own breeches, removing them all the way before turning to his silk top.

The younger man smiled as he watched Yuta struggle with the buttons on the excessively ruffled shirt, the long frills around the cuff was making the task unnecessarily complicated. 

“Do you need help?” Jaehyun mocked in jest, especially after Yuta clicked his tongue in impatience.

“I’m good.”

“I think I’ll help you anyway.” He said, and pulled the shirt forcefully from one side, sending the little buttons flying in the air. Yuta gaped at the brutish approach and stared at Jaehyun in disbelief.

“Don’t look at me like that, we can just have the tailors sew them back.” 

“That was still unnecessary.” The hunter laid back on the pillows, letting the prince climb over him and continue his assault on his neck, now completely uncovered. Jaehyun pushed the shirt down his shoulders but didn’t make an effort to remove them. Yuta reached for the hairpin still firmly attached to his hair, not wanting to ruin it by accident, but he was stopped,

“Keep it on.”

“But won’t it get ruined?”

“I’ll be careful.”

The prince’s oiled hand closed around their filling erections at the same time — and Yuta was once again impressed at how big Jaehyun’s hand was — stroking both of them in a languid pace and coating them in a thick layer of oil. Yuta gripped Jaehyun’s bicep as he keened in pleasure.

“Jaehyun?” 

The younger man grunted in response, too busy holding himself back from the urge to snap his hips forward judging from the tension in his body.

“Let’s do it...tonight.” Yuta panted, choking in pleasure.

Jaehyun’s slightly bowed head snapped up at once, eyes wide at the suggestion, “Are you sure?”

“Yes I am...don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do…” Jaehyun bit back a whine as his hand stopped its up and down motion around them, “I just...I heard it’s going to hurt.”

“I can take it.” Yuta said with all his naked chest. He was ready to take all of Jaehyun and he was not afraid of the pain that came with the deal.

“Then I have to—“

“Prepare me yes. I can do that too, I know how now.” Jaehyun’s face contorted in what seemed to be realisation. Yes Yuta had thought about this many times, and yes, Yuta had dared touch himself with Jaehyun’s face in his mind, when his husband was too busy to cater to his desires. He felt his cheeks burn in mortification of what he’d just admitted.

“You...“

“F-forget about it! We don’t have to do this yet and I—“

“No.” Jaehyun’s hand, the one that had just been wrapped around them, seized Yuta’s face, trailing the oil down his cheek as he whispered raggedly, “Show me how you do it.” 

The hunter nodded, unable to breathe as Jaehyun coated Yuta’s fingers in oil, sitting back on his haunches so he could watch without interruption. Yuta’s legs instinctively drew together when his fingers reached the puckered entrance and Jaehyun’s hands closed around his knees, pushing them apart once more. 

Yuta threw his head to the side, unable to look at Jaehyun’s face as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle. His body trembled at the intrusion, at the unnatural feeling of doing it himself. It was different from how Jaehyun did it last time and the difference was more telling when he’d added the second finger, he gasped at the first prickle of pain.

“Not too fast.” Jaehyun warned, rubbing Yuta’s knee soothingly, “Go a bit slower.” So Yuta did, following Jaehyun’s guidance as he prepared himself for the prince. Jaehyun watched in earnest, never once making a move to help Yuta or relieve himself even as his fevered flesh strained painfully against his toned stomach.

Yuta had finally grown confident enough to meet Jaehyun’s smouldering eyes when he pulled his fingers out with a grunt, moving to embrace the younger man as Jaehyun draped himself over him to capture his lips, very lightly at first, and then intensely to the point where Yuta’s head began to spin from lack of oxygen. Consumed by the overwhelming desire to be taken, Yuta’s hands slid up Jaehyun’s chest as the latter’s hips rocked against his, feeling Jaehyun’s hand reach down between them so he can aim correctly for his next thrust.

The older man tried not to falter when a blunt pressure nudged against that place, but unable to stop himself from squirming with conflicting levels of discomfort, fear and excitement. Jaehyun seemed to have noticed his predicament because he hushed him gently, pressing wet kisses on the corner of his lips as he pushed forward, meeting the natural resistance of Yuta’s tense body. Jaehyun quivered, his desire palpable as he tried one more time, with more force. Yuta’s nails dug onto the prince’s skin as Jaehyun breached him completely, unintentionally going all the way in and stopping only when the hunter began to cry out in pain, unable to adjust and trying very hard not to escape from the intrusion.

“Yuta,” The younger man panted, fisting the sheets under them until his knuckles had turned white, “does it hurt too much?”

Yuta shook his head, unwilling to ruin it for his husband, and murmured hoarsely instead, “J-just give me a minute, okay?” 

“You can take all the time you need.” The younger man whispered back, even though Yuta could feel his body trembling with how hard he was holding back. He hadn’t realised he was crying until Jaehyun wiped the wetness from his cheeks, and he kissed Jaehyun’s palm in the process.

Slowly, Yuta began to move, shallowly rocking his hips forward in an effort to take more of Jaehyun in him. The latter threw his head back in ecstasy as Yuta hooked his heels behind Jaehyun’s thighs, surrendering the reins to the hunter and allowing him to dictate the pace. Yuta threaded his fingers through Jaehyun’s thick, dark locks as he urged the other by tugging him forward with his legs. 

The burn soon turned into something more blissful and less awkward, and fear turned into urgency, and fiery pleasure ravaged his senses. Yuta let out a sharp cry, head tipped back, as Jaehyun nudged that spot inside him that sent electricity spearing through his body, so incredibly intense that he clamped down around the prince. Jaehyun gasped at the sudden, overwhelming grip and his motions began to get urgent, his rapid thrusts hitting that spot intermittently. Yuta started to feel lightheaded as his stomach tightened with his impending release, so much that when the prince wrapped his free hand around his weeping length, his vision darkened and everything faded in a blur of colours. He was vaguely aware of the searing heat flowing into him in strong spurts, followed by a solid weight collapsing on top of him.

The next thing he knew, he was looking at the canopy of the bed, a little dazed and cold from the loss of Jaehyun’s warmth. The covers had been pulled over him and it was only then did he realise that he’d been arranged into a more comfortable position and that his stomach was free of the usual sticky mess that came with their escapades. The bed dipped slightly on the other side as Jaehyun joined him under the covers, kissing a spot on his bare shoulder. His husband must’ve gotten rid of Yuta’s shirt at some point because it wasn’t anywhere in sight. On the night table, Yuta could see the hairpin twinkling under the dim lights.

“You blacked out.” Yuta jolted at the information.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Did we overdo it?” Jaehyun’s worry was so apparent that Yuta felt horrible for ruining their first time by passing out.

“I think I must’ve been too tired from posing.” The prince’s lips curled up softly and Yuta wanted nothing more than to imprint the image into his memory.

“That must be it. I was a little scared that I pushed you too hard.”

“It wasn’t you. I encouraged you.” It wasn’t a lie. Yuta fought back the blush that began to colour his face at the memory of his heels digging into Jaehyun’s backside, desperate to have the other closer, deeper in him.

“I was little at fault too. I should’ve known when to stop. I was this close to screaming for Youngho.” The prince put his index finger and thumb together to demonstrate just how scared he really was.

“That would’ve been awkward...” Yuta trailed off, his voice already getting heavy with sleep. He could feel something small digging into his side and he could only assume it was one of the buttons from his shirt.

“Very awkward.” The prince echoed with a sigh, scooting closer so he can press another kiss between Yuta’s eyebrows, “Now go rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i welcome more theories as usual! i actually find some really interesting so keep them coming *u*
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed yujae being young and in love because... /evil smile/


	15. 14. goodness and truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty short and i'd call it a 'filler' until things pick up again next chapter. there's some clues here and there though, so keep a look out for them :)
> 
> hopefully the next chapter will come earlier than planned since i'm already working on it.

Bathed in the last rays of the setting sun, Yuta staggered back and watched in near slow motion as the sword curved through the air, just inches away from his face. His teacher took a step back with reproach written across his face. The hunter struggled to catch his breath, the cold air burning his lungs and leaving his throat parched.

His fingers clenched around the sword Youngho had given him, it was the easiest to handle among Jaehyun’s collection, one made of lightweight metal that was more for decorative purposes than for actual combat. Yuta didn’t yet have the musculature needed to wield a proper sword and it would not be wise to put on too much weight too quickly if he didn’t want to put strain on his knees. The winter months were coming fast, and it would not be easy shedding any additional, unnecessary weight.

“Sir, do go easy on him. His highness wouldn’t wish to come home to his husband beaten black and blue.” Youngho reminded softly from the bench where he was sitting, observing the unlikely pair spar in the middle of the courtyard despite the gradual drop in temperature.

Yuta’s brows furrowed and he quickly supplied, “Nevermind what Jaehyun says. I can handle a few scrapes here and there.” 

“It wouldn’t be just a scrape, your highness. Youngho is right, until now you’ve been practicing on a dummy and it’s a big difference having an opponent that can dodge and swing back. You shouldn’t rush head on.” His teacher’s expression had softened to that of mild exasperation as he explained. The elderly man was Jaehyun’s old teacher, having taught the prince everything that he knew about sword fighting from a very young age. He’d retired many years ago and it was easy to tell why with a single glance at his weathered face and the noticeable limp in his steps. Yuta didn’t know how Jaehyun had convinced the man to take over Yuta’s training, then again, Jaehyun had a certain stubborn, sometimes selfish streak and he wouldn’t be surprised if his husband had used his position to force his former teacher out of retirement.

“Plus, we do have to mind what the prince says. He’ll have our heads if you are seriously injured during practice. Sword fighting isn’t a child’s play, your highness, perhaps it’s best to consider going back to dummies for now.” Youngho interjected, making his way over so he could take advantage of his height to intimidate Yuta into submission. It would’ve worked a year ago, but Yuta was no longer the helpless man who had cluelessly allowed himself to be escorted into the heart of a royal turmoil.

Youngho bowed towards the older man: “Sir? If I may?” he asked, and was handed the sword without question. The hunter knew why Jaehyun put Youngho in charge of his training; according to him, the young retainer was one of the best swordsmen of their generation, second only to the youngest general in the royal corps. It was a wonder why someone like him would be following the second prince around instead of making a name for himself in the battlefield. Then again, that was probably why he was assigned to protect and serve Jaehyun under the guise of a retainer, to command very little attention even with his impressive height and apparent skills. 

“Also, you don’t run from a sword, your highness. This isn’t the same as running from a wild animal or a petty thief. The moment you turn your back towards your enemy, you will be cut down.” Youngho lifted the sword as if it weighed nothing, pointing it towards Yuta without effort. Taunting and yet, he was unable to hide the shadow of hesitation in his movements. The hunter couldn’t help but wonder if the latter was brought on by something other than his disinclination to Jaehyun’s ire.

“Then what do I do if I think I can’t win against an enemy?”

“You defend yourself with your sword. Its purpose is not only to attack, but also to deflect blows until your enemy eventually tires. The key is endurance and quick reflexes, both of which you have incredible mastery of but will need more practice to be able to put to use.” Yuta nodded, spreading his legs like how his teacher had taught him as he settled into a defensive stance. 

His teacher was a feeble old man, and yet Yuta could barely handle his expert blows, so it was no surprise when a single, solid swing from Youngho collided with his sword and knocked it out of his hands almost without resistance, his wrists twisting painfully in his effort to hold onto it. Yuta recognised the action for what it was: Youngho proving a point efficiently.

“Do you see? You might need to practice without a sparring partner for a little longer until your wrist gets used to the strain.”

“One more.” Yuta saw his teacher and Youngho perk up at his words. He reached for his discarded sword without waiting for their consent.

“Yuta-” Youngho started in warning, using his name without remorse. 

“It’s okay, Youngho. I can handle it. What use is there to practice with dummies if they can’t teach me how to defend.” The older man’s lips tightened, seeming to consider Yuta’s words.

“Alright, but we will need to adjust to your level.” This time, his teacher spoke, amusement colouring his tone as Youngho backed off in defeat, sighing despite himself.

Yuta pretended not to hear as the taller man subtly moaned “Jaehyun is going to kill all of us.”

—

Jaehyun stared at the creases on Yunho’s forehead as he reviewed the written request with trepidation. He knew he wasn’t supposed to but he couldn’t help but wonder if the king’s child would look anything like him, if they would inherit Yunho’s sadistic eyes and be as susceptible to corruption as Yunho had been. Right then, he was also hit with the thought that this child could also turn out to be honourable and kind, something none of them were. 

Against his better judgement, Jaehyun began to feel the cold grips of guilt take hold of him. The tiniest prick at the back of his mind, an unsettling worry that weighed down on his already brittle resolve. He tore his gaze from the man, closing his eyes briefly to will away the image of small fingers and innocent, round eyes. 

“A trip, right at the beginning of winter when the road conditions are unpredictable...What is this about?” 

“It’s just that. A trip away from the capital for our anniversary.” 

Yunho scoffed, shaking his head as if Jaehyun wanting to do something special for Yuta was something inconceivable. 

“Honestly, when you first brought that runt here, I was convinced you had something up your sleeves. A common village man, a foreigner, who would’ve thought? That someone like you is capable of being decent to another human being.” The older man signed his name onto the paper, even as mocking laughter filtered through his lips. “That boy would only bring trouble and nothing else in return. I don’t know why you would waste your time protecting him.”

Jaehyun took the paper back with cold, trembling hands, hoping Yunho was distracted enough not to notice. He watched the king ramble on without a single clue of what his future would bring him. 

“I love him.” The younger man let the words spill from his lips without much thought. There was no longer a need to be careful; there was no more danger to the enemy becoming aware of his vulnerabilities. His confession was one that would be buried, among other secrets, under layers of earth and snow.

Yunho’s eyes widened, obviously taken aback by Jaehyun’s unprompted admission and how casually he’d laid it out for him. “I don’t think you understand Jaehyun. You don’t know how that emotion works.”

The king straightened in his seat, absently picking on an imaginary lint on his pristine jacket, “You’re mistaking possessiveness and dependency with love. This is no different from the time you refused to have anyone else touch your favourite mare, but when it ailed and eventually died, you had no trouble moving on and getting a new one.”

Jaehyun’s lips thinned in response and the paper crumpled in his hold. “I will take my leave now.” He announced just as the corners of Yunho’s lips lifted. He was probably glad to know that he could still get under Jaehyun’s skin, despite everything.

“Go ahead. I don’t care what you get up to, as long as you’re not in my way.” Or I won’t hesitate to dispose of you, the words were clear without the need to be said, and Yunho had certainly tried.

Jaehyun was already at the door when he turned around, for once without a hint of malice in his voice when he asked, “What would you name your firstborn?” For the second time that day, Yunho looked at loss for words before the mask of indifference slipped back in place.

“My wife is not with child.”

“And if she was, what would you name them?”

“You’re awfully stubborn today.” Yunho frowned, obviously wry of the unexpected direction of the conversation. Jaehyun didn’t move from where he stood, determined to hold the king’s gaze for as long as he could manage, until Yunho decided he was done listening to Jaehyun’s whims and forcefully threw him out of the study. Except, Yunho didn’t. For the very first time that he could remember, Yunho looked down at his lap, humbled by whatever force Jaehyun remained blind to, his expression softening as he muttered, 

“I would name them Jinsun.”

Something cold settled in Jaehyun’s stomach as he nodded stiffly in acknowledgement. It was a girl’s name.

—

It was nearly a week since Jaehyun took the startling day off that led to that night in Jaehyun’s room and it became apparent that he had to make up for the neglect by spending longer hours at the castle. Yuta didn’t get to see his husband until after past his bedtime, and only when he hadn’t passed out from exhaustion. It was a blessing as it was a pain; Jaehyun didn’t get the chance to see the bruises nor the light swelling of his wrists during the first few days of his training before they completely healed, but Yuta was also reminded of how dependent he’d become on Jaehyun, to the point that just a week of being apart every night left him aching for the prince’s presence next to him in bed.

“If Jaehyun didn’t kill me for those giant bruises on your arms, he would definitely kill me for this.” Youngho scolded lightly. When it was just the two of them, it was easy to fall back into the comfortable casualness they started with, one that Yuta had encouraged even in Jaehyun’s presence, much to Youngho’s horror. Youngho had known him before he became anyone noteworthy, so he thought it was only right that that one thing remained constant between them.

“Don’t exaggerate. I think Jaehyun might even be pleased to see me.” The smaller man smiled playfully. He had been feeling uncharacteristically bolder with his words recently and he had nothing else to blame but the prince’s constant provocation whenever they’re together.

“In the manor, surrounded by everything familiar, yes. He’d been very apprehensive about you coming over to the castle ever since that incident.” 

The mention of the last confrontation between them and the king made Yuta draw a shaky breath. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Yunho, sure the man had gone to great lengths reminding Yuta how little power he held against the king of an entire kingdom, but the incidents only drove Yuta to become more enduring. If anything, the sudden heaviness in his chest was caused by the almost permanent dread he felt whenever Jaehyun was in the king’s presence. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jaehyun to look after and be able to defend himself, it was just that he was more perturbed and worn every time he returned to Yuta.

“You know that he is okay, right?” Younho spoke again when Yuta remained quiet in visible contemplation, “The king is a man with a terrible temper and they’d never gotten along but he would not do anything reckless unless he wanted to draw unnecessary attention to himself. It may not seem like it, but he too is under a lot of scrutiny from the public and from members of the council.”

“He is still king though, I’ve heard about the divide amongst the council members but there are still enough people on his side.” Yuta sighed, bereft of all earlier amusement.

“And he is still the son of a former concubine. There were rumours that his mother didn’t die from a disease as what had been announced to the people, that she was killed for tainting the royal lineage and for seducing the king from Jaehyun’s mother. He never had the people’s favour nor the council’s, and for good reason.”

Yuta frowned at the sudden influx of information. He’d never learned about Yunho’s mother from Doyoung nor his tutors, for the reason that she was not considered significant enough to warrant a record in the royal history books. In fact, there were more information about Jaehyun’s mother than there were about the woman the late king married on a whim.

“Jaehyun told me he didn’t want to be king when he first came to the palace.” He found himself bringing up a conversation they shared in the past.

“That’s true. But when one’s survival depended on their position, anyone would become desperate for power to the point of madness.”

Yuta looked out the window as the castle stood a behemoth in the distance, the scene was somehow reminiscent of the first time he’d arrived in the capital, also with Youngho by his side. Except this time, there was no wondrous excitement or mind boggling awe, just the creeping unease that seemed impossible to shake off as they approached the wrought iron gates.

Perhaps it was the direction of the conversation that made Yuta feel extra apprehensive as he was escorted off the carriage and made his way to the familiar courtyard that was more than twice the size of the one in the manor. Youngho, who was following closely behind him, straightened up at the same time Yuta stopped to admire the flowerless plants that had begun to wilt in the cold, “It’s too chilly to stay out here. Why don’t you wait inside while I get his highness?” 

“I’ll go in in a few minutes. I’ll be in the sitting room in the east wing, I know my way so don’t worry about me.” 

“Understood. Please ask the maids or guards if you need anything.” The retainer nodded, leaving Yuta to his devices with a lingering look. Yuta watched Youngho disappear around a corner, making a mental note to stay out of trouble if only so the older man didn’t have to take the blame for anything. He turned towards the imposing statue at the very top of a two-tier fountain, depicting a young man with a sword and the familiar family crest on the shield he held to his side. He remembered reading about the man that led an army in the early years of the kingdom, the patriarch of the Lee’s. This castle had been home to them for much longer than it had been for the Jung’s so there was no question that there would always be surviving resentment between the families as Santoji prospered under the current monarchs’ rule. Yunho was not a good man but he upheld the values of the deceased king, never making any decision that would be deemed too bold or reckless.

When the cold had become too much, Yuta made his way towards the sitting room that remained mostly unused save for the few occasions where other members of the royal family would come to visit. He dearly missed Jeno; the boy had been a breath of fresh air amidst the stifling crowd Yuta was forced to associate with at the beginning of his marriage. The last time he’d seen him was after the assassination attempt, when Jeno’s mother, Jaehyun’s aunt, paid them a visit at the manor for the sake of decorum.

There were guards everywhere in the castle and it would take a fool not to notice how different the atmosphere was compared to when he lived there for a short while, a year ago. Everyone seemed to be on edge and even the maids were unusually quiet when he passed a couple of them on his way. There was only one guard in the wing where the sitting room was and knew it meant that there wasn’t anyone remotely important in there at the moment. Yuta was glad for it, not knowing how he’d be able to handle meeting the king unexpectedly after he intervened between the brothers’ spat.

In contrast to the apparent wealth that filled the castle, it was always so dimly lit, much like the shacks with their gas lamps back in his village, so it was hard to tell if his eyes were not deceiving him when a familiar shape caught his attention. Tall and slim, with a unique gait, taking hurried steps to the end of the hall, one that led to a hidden exit only few people would know about. Yuta halted, his eyes narrowing, before resuming his pace. In his confusion, he overshot the sitting room he was supposed to head to as he unconsciously followed the steps of the person he thought he saw. The figure had long since disappeared in the shadows casted by the dim lamps by then, no footsteps, nothing to tell that he hadn’t imagined it.

“Did you see that?” He whirled around, addressing the question to the stationary guard standing a few paces away from him.

“Your highness?” 

“The guy. There was a guy walking in that direction. Did you see him?” He motioned towards the end of the hall, hoping he got his point across. The guard frowned and swiftly shook his head,

“I’m sorry your highness, I haven’t seen anyone else here today except for you.”

—

Curled in on himself, clutching his knees like a helpless child, that was how Youngho found him in his old room, sitting at the foot of his old bed. It reminded him of all the times the older man happened on him after one of Yunho’s unprovoked episodes, bruised and tears staining his cheeks, calling for a mother that set him on this forsaken path. Youngho never coddled him like his previous caretaker did, he would stand in front of him and tell him to square up and hold his ground. Youngho pushed him to be the man he was now, instead of the coward he was supposed to be, allowing the grief to fester into hate and the longing into vengeance.

“Jaehyun.” His retainer called out softly, skipping on titles, and pattering into the room with little care for niceties. He took the space right beside Jaehyun in bed before he repeated. “Jaehyun. What’s wrong?”

_ Everything _ . His gaze remained glued to the floor as he tried to remember a time when breathing didn’t equate to pain, when the magnolia patterned rug under his feet didn’t remind him of lies and machinations, when he didn’t see the castle walls as his very own prison cell.

“I want to go home.” He said instead, his voice coming out strained despite his efforts. He yearned for Yuta’s company, to have his strong embrace ground Jaehyun and his unique scent fill him with solace. 

“Did something happen? Did the king not allow the trip?”

“He did...I just. I want to see Yuta.” Silence fell over them in the wake of his statement and he felt Youngho shift slightly, his displeasure obvious.

“Jaehyun...you can’t...you can’t keep using Yuta this way. You’re growing too dependent on him for comfort and it’s not okay, you know he’ll have to-”

“No.” He gritted, unable to stop himself from fiddling with the hem of his jacket out of nervous habit. He needed to get away from here before he let himself do something stupid, “I’m going back to the manor.” 

“Listen to yourself right now! You need to keep it together, you can’t possibly face your husband looking like a wreck. Do you want him to become suspicious? Do you really want him to know what you’ve been up to behind his back?” Did he want Yuta to know that he was a monster, underneath all the pretenses? No, but he knew only Yuta could calm his raging emotions, he’d done so many times, without question, without judgement. 

“Youngho,” Jaehyun stood up with shaky legs, finally meeting the taller man’s eyes, “I’m scared.”

Youngho’s face fell, and his eyebrows furrowing as he let the words sink in, “You can’t be. This is your duty to the kingdom, and to your mother who dedicated her life for this purpose.” Just like Jaehyun was supposed to.  _ Give your heart and soul away, for the greater good, tear away everything that made you human, including fear, so you could be king _ ; he could almost hear his mother’s voice as she reminded him many times over. His chest grew tight as Youngho’s expression turned neutral. 

“Yuta is here. He came for you, let me take you to him after you’ve calmed down.” 

“Will we be okay?” 

“You will. Both of you, but you have to be strong to get through this.”

—

Yuta sneaked worried glances at him throughout the short walk to their carriage, when he thought Jaehyun’s attention was trained away from him. He couldn’t really blame the shorter man, not when he’d clung onto him without any explanation, as soon as they saw each other. Youngho made sure to keep a pleasant countenance the entire time after they found Yuta sitting on an armchair with a book on his lap in the east wing, but it was obvious that the latter wasn’t going to buy into the act, going by the way his gaze flitted between Youngho and Jaehyun. Yuta had always been very observant, despite appearances, and far too good at reading people too.

He had immediately locked onto Jaehyun’s slightly off mood and greeted him with a hug that lasted many seconds too long to be normal. He’d let Jaehyun sink into his arms, propping his chin over Yuta’s bony shoulder, and tucking his face into the slender neck that radiated with warmth. Yuta was wearing the necklace he gifted him for his birthday. Jaehyun was aware that Youngho was looking away; if Jungwoo seemed embarrassed to be in their presence when they got too touchy, Youngho was downright uncomfortable and tended to leave them on their own. This time however, he had good reason for sticking around.

Yuta had kept a firm grip around his hand even after they separated, brushing the hair away from his eyes with poorly disguised worry. Jaehyun could also sense the beginnings of vexation from the stiff way he held himself. He must’ve assumed it had something to do with his meeting with Yunho, and he wasn’t completely off the mark.

They rode to the manor in relative silence, broken only by Yuta’s attempts at small talk and Jaehyun’s noncommittal response. Yuta seemed to have given up halfway, and opted to lace their fingers together in his lap instead. Like this, Jaehyun could feel the cold bite of Yuta’s wedding ring against his own fingers, could feel it burn its shape onto his own skin like a brand that he would proudly wear.

“In four days’ time, we will head northeast, to a remote town at the foot of a mountain.”

Yuta perked up at his voice and Jaehyun couldn’t pinpoint if it was out of glee for the upcoming trip or surprise because Jaehyun was finally talking after the long silence he treated him to shortly after the emotionally fueled embrace at the castle.

“What for? Do you have business there? Wouldn’t it be inconvenient to travel in winter? There’s already snow piling up in the northern region.”

“It’s not for work.” Jaehyun sighed, his breath coming in puffs of white, “I’ve asked the king to allow us to take a short trip away from the capital for our anniversary.” Yuta’s already round eyes widened, it was a comical sight to behold, and Jaehyun would’ve laughed if only he didn’t feel like he was sinking rapidly in quicksand. His hand tightened around Yuta’s, glad to have something substantial to keep his head above ground.

“I never did ask you about it. Would you want to? I have a cottage up the mountains, ways away from the town, that I was hoping you’d like to see.” 

“Of course I want to, Jaehyun. I was just worried about the king’s reaction after last time…”

“He was surprisingly bearable today, actually. He’d given us permission to leave. Maybe he’s hoping we would meet an unfortunate accident on the road-” A quick glance at Yuta’s face as it drained of colour was enough for the prince to bite his lip ruefully, “Sorry.” He supplied quickly, letting Yuta gather his wits before he continued “You know it’s going to be alright, we will have the best guards in the kingdom accompany us this time. The roads will be scouted ahead of our trip and Youngho and Jungwoo would also be there the entire journey. I’ve already made arrangements for them to stay at the town centre.”

“Yeah, don’t make jokes about that. You, of all people, should know better.” Yuta threaded his fingers through his long hair with a heavy sigh, tucking them behind his ear in an unconscious habit he’d picked up after his hair had grown past his eyes, “and it’s a good idea, I think. You definitely need time away from work, unless you’re planning to bring it with you like last time…”

“No I’m not. I promise.” He tried for a smile and was glad when Yuta returned it, albeit wryly. Without realising, he’d drawn close enough that he could feel Yuta breathing through his nose as his eyes wandered to their hands still joined together.

“Then we’re set, I suppose. We have to pack warm clothes. The mountains would be very cold at this time of the year.” That was right. It would be an unbearably cold time for them.

—

They’d gone to bed that night together, in Jaehyun’s room, tucked under the heavy covers and pressed so close that every curve of Yuta’s body melded perfectly with Jaehyun’s. He’d watched the prince fall asleep under his own heavy eyelids, held him for as long as Jaehyun was wracked with the burden he was unwilling to share. The hunter had long gotten over the fact that Jaehyun would never be fully truthful to him, and he didn’t need him to, for now, because just the thought that it was him the prince would reach out to for comfort, was enough. He would take that, and more, if it meant he could stay by the prince’s side. He’d stroked Jaehyun’ face, their breath mingling and heartbeats in perfect sync, before he finally let sleep take him.

When the morning came, Jaehyun was nowhere in sight. It was busy enough that Yuta didn’t need to dwell on the previous day’s events and Jaehyun’s apparent plight. His lessons continued in the morning as planned, despite Youngho seeming to be a little out of it himself, with the way his attention drifted and with how close Yuta came to slicing his arm during a practice round. By the time lunch was ready to be served, Yuta was a sweaty, filthy mess, with dirt clinging to his clothes and hair after toppling over many times while sparring. He was running back to his room to clean up when he saw the prince standing in front of the framed portrait of him, now hanging where his mother’s old one used to. It was the first time he’d seen Jaehyun looking at it with critical eyes, too busy the last few days with the duties he neglected to even notice the addition on the otherwise plain white walls.

“I thought you left for work.” Yuta found himself saying in a small voice, not wanting to startle the younger man. Jaehyun was unfazed however, likely having sensed his approach from Yuta’s uncharacteristically heavy footsteps while he was rushing.

“I’m not working today. I figured we can start packing for the trip.”

“This early?”

“It never hurts to be ready early...” he trailed off before he was drawn back to the image in front of them. Yuta, too, couldn’t help but look, now curious as to what was so compelling about the picture.

The portrait looked nothing like how he remembered that day to be. His eyes were painted a dull shade of brown and with streaks of light reflecting off them from the huge, uncovered windows that day. There was none of the sweat he remembered gathering under his collar and on his forehead as his long hair trapped the heat to his skin, or the slight furrow of his eyebrows as he struggled to maintain the position. Everything looked so veiled and breathtaking, and it was hard to believe that this unearthly looking man with perfect skin and luscious hair was supposed to be him.

Yuta’s gaze was pulled away, towards the taller man standing still as the calmest tide beside him. Jaehyun was looking up at it in awe, his eyes filled with a luster that Yuta was only starting to get used to seeing on his face. It almost seemed as if he hadn’t been present to see its completion, and the arduous process that led to it, like he didn’t know how many times Yuta had to remove his jacket and wipe away his beading sweat while the painter filtered his imperfections.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Yuta nodded with a tight smile, wondering if this was really how Jaehyun saw him. A flawless reflection of his person. Looking at it, no one would be able to tell that his hands were lined with callouses and that he had a multitude of scars on his legs and knees from years of traversing rough terrains and chasing after wild boars.

“The painter did an amazing job.” His words seemed to have gotten Jaehyun’s attention because the younger man turned to him with a raised brow.

“No. You were beautiful that day. The painter only did what he was supposed to do.” The prince said matter of factly, and Yuta’s breath hitched at the unexpected declaration, “You’re beautiful everyday. Actually,” without warning, the prince drew closer, scrutinising Yuta’s face with narrowed eyes like he did with the portrait. Suddenly feeling self conscious with his unruly hair and dirty clothes, Yuta backed away, scratching behind his neck to hide the heat that began to creep from under his sweat-soaked collar.

“What is it?”

“Maybe I’ll have the painter redo some things.” Yuta’s mouth fell open at that.

“Huh? What for?”

“He missed some of your more prominent moles, here and here.” The younger man swiped his thumb under Yuta’s eye and below his cheek, “and a tiny scar right here.” he caressed a spot on Yuta’s chin and the latter didn’t need a mirror to know which one he was referring to. He remembered that time he fell on his face on a rocky path while hunting for rabbits when he was twelve, clear as day. Maybe he could tell Jaehyun that story one of these days.

“You really are something else.” The hunter grinned and was relieved at the way Jaehyun mirrored his expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jinsun - goodness and truth


	16. 15. pines, berries and grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember saying this chapter was gonna come faster than scheduled, instead it came much later lol to my defense though, i’ve been working on other fics on and off (which i really shouldn’t be)
> 
> warnings: lots of rated scenes ahead and minor character death

The footprints set in snow were bigger than Yuta’s own; a little less coordinated and possibly more frantic, if he took into consideration the overlapping ones. He smiled as he followed the path to the snow covered undergrowth where Jaehyun was bent over a hare struggling to escape his clutches.

“It’s okay, you can let that one go.” He said as he siddled close. Jaehyun’s face was red from exertion and the biting cold. He would remind his husband to put some salve over the cold burns once they were inside in the warmth. There was snow in his dark hair and on top of his straight nose and Yuta couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel this fond of the younger man.

“Why?”

“Because it’s still kind of young and you spooked the little thing already.”

Jaehyun did as told, letting the creature go and watching it scamper away in fear, disappearing into the dense woods ahead of them. “We were just going to kill it anyway.”

“But it didn’t need to be stressed. When we hunt, it should always be a quick kill, you shouldn’t give them the chance to be scared or to suffer.” Jaehyun seemed to consider his words for a moment, his eyes appearing distant for a brief moment before he snapped out of it. He stood up and brushed the snow off his shoulders before catching Yuta’s eyes in an intense staring match.

“Understood. Let’s try another time.” 

Yuta hummed in response, his patience for Jaehyun might as well be limitless at this point. They’d been at it since before the break of dawn, yet he couldn’t feel anything other than pride as he watched Jaehyun’s determination light up his eyes. He drank in the hazy, winter air and folded his arms over his chest to trap heat.

“Come on, hide behind those bushes. No critter would be crawling out with you out in the clearing. 

The prince didn’t need to be told twice as he scrambled towards Yuta’s chosen spot, maneuvering the bow and arrow in his hands so they too, were out of view. He idly shimmied next to his husband, who seemed way too engrossed in his self-appointed mission for someone with an apparent distaste for handling animals. He must really be feeling burdened by something if he would get his hands dirty to distract himself from whatever it was he was hoping to run away from. Yuta decided he would leave his worries behind when they’d left the capital, so instead he moved closer, hoping to feel Jaehyun through their thick jackets.

It had been a few days since they’d arrived at the cottage, and Jaehyun made sure to appoint two of his best and most loyal guards outside at all times. Like the prince had promised, their trusted help accompanied them the entire way on horseback. Yuta felt bad about Jungwoo and Youngho riding in the cold but both had been quick to reassure him that this was something they were trained for. Jaehyun had at least made sure to put them in decent accommodations in the town at the base of the mountains, the only one within the immediate vicinity of the secluded cottage.

This would be the first time that they were allowed to be together on their own, away from the watchful eyes at the manor and without the meddling of his nosy sisters back in Eorumgang. It was surreal at first; the cottage was bigger than Yuta had imagined and was more well maintained than you’d expect for one that was not regularly inhabited. Jaehyun explained that he’d bought it on a whim at the end of summer, after a visiting land owner mentioned about the empty cottage tucked away among the towering pine trees and covered in vines on months where it wasn’t buried in snow, during one of Jaehyun’s official duties. But what made it a little out of this world was the isolation that surrounded it, the loud breeze that carried nothing else but the whistles of nature. The cottage itself was not lavished with wealth characteristic of homes owned by royalty, as Yuta had witnessed in his time at the capital, and instead gave off a flavour of relaxation that you’d find in an actual home.

The minty smell of pine and winter berries and the slight tanginess from one of the many candles Jaehyun brought from the capital pervaded the air, hitting Yuta with the force of a galloping horse every time he woke. Combined with Jaehyun’s comforting presence plastered to his back, softly snoring into the morning, he couldn’t help but wonder how it would be like if Jaehyun was not the prince of the kingdom, and if they were just a pair of ordinary men bound by their feelings alone. He was sure Jaehyun would not have spared him a moment of his precious time had they not been forced together, and yet his heart ached for the thought of being with Jaehyun without the shackles that bound them to the throne.

Yuta pushed the longing to the back of his mind and did his best to focus on Jaehyun’s quiet breathing as they waited for another hare to jump out of its hiding place. The light snowfall had begun to abate and the wind sent flecks of it dancing around them as Yuta reached down to squeeze Jaehyun’s arm.

A rustle, and Yuta hissed, “Now!”

—

Jaehyun threw his head back against the pillows, his pale neck glistening with sweat and his throat bobbing in slow motion. Yuta panted through his teeth, thighs burning and skin equally slick with perspiration as the fireplace crackled and burned brightly, illuminating the room with strokes of warm air; combined with the heat between their bodies, it was like embracing fire in its rawest form.

The smaller man moved languidly over his husband, his hands braced behind him on the bed while Jaehyun bucked under him with fervor, buried so deep in him Yuta could feel every curve and plane of his flesh, leaving a permanent impression at his core. “Faster.” the prince whined, hands gripping Yuta’s waist as if to draw him closer. Yuta gave in to the pull and crawled over Jaehyun’s trembling body, planting a sloppy kiss on his puckered lips. The prince’s hand moved to his hair, fisting the strands in a way that sent pinpricks of pain that Yuta would feel to the tips of his fingers.

“Now?” The hunter asked when he felt Jaehyun’s stomach tighten under him, his pace turning erratic and desperate, like he was trying to get so deep in Yuta that the latter would be incapable of extracting the bits and pieces of him, their bodies so closely weaved together that escape would be impossible. The prince nodded frantically, pulling Yuta back so he could swallow his lips again, and again, until they were sore.

Fire shot through Yuta from where they were joined, sliding into every crevice and filling him with an ache that he could only alleviate with Jaehyun’s touch. Jaehyun exhaled loudly over Yuta’s groans, hips still moving to ride out his release while he watched the smaller man rut against his stomach with bleary eyes. 

The hand he had in Yuta’s hair loosened, sliding down his cheek to his red and puffy lips, a thumb pressing between them as the prince softly whispered, “Don’t leave me…”

Yuta would never be able to forget the tears beading at the corners of Jaehyun’s eyes as the words fluttered from his lips, “Never.”

—

The guards steadfastly avoided their gaze every morning since they’d arrived and Yuta’s face burned in shame at the realisation that the cottage’s timber walls were not as effective in filtering the noise as their rooms in the manor were. Jaehyun simply smiled when he brought it up, and assured him that these guards knew what they were signing up for when they stepped up to the job of accompanying the youngest royal couple up the mountains.

“Besides, I believe we’re pretty tame compared to some of the ones they had to look after.” Jaehyun insisted while they were stalking a wild boar, bows and arrows ready. 

“Like who?” Yuta hadn’t really bothered to learn where their new entourage had come from, Jaehyun always took care of these things. He was sure however, that these were not faces he’d seen at the manor before.

“My aunt for one, she-” The shorter man’s jaw went slack at the barrage of information. He felt his face grow pale, realising who his husband was talking about without the need for the prince to continue.

“Jeno’s mom? Ah! Don’t tell me!” Jaehyun chuckled, perfectly aware of what he did. They heard a rustle a second later, and then the boar was charging towards them at full speed. 

“Retreat! Retreat!” The hunter screamed, pulling Jaehyun to a stand. The prince stumbled after him, dropping his arrows and looking just as petrified as he’d been when he was almost mauled by the chickens in Yuta’s family’s coop. The boar gave chase like it knew they were planning to kill it, and unfortunately, it had the apparent advantage of being faster on snow. 

“There!” Yuta pulled at Jaehyun’s jacket, steering him to the direction of a steep incline with a rocky foothold. They split up and went around a couple of big trees on Yuta’s cue, to try and confuse the boar, before they jumped onto the rocks and climbed as fast as humanly possible with their heavy clothing. The boar let out a high pitched cry at the bottom of the incline, huffing and grunting and making sure to relay its outrage until it eventually tired, stalking away into the woods with one final look in their direction.

“Well, that was something.” The hunter sighed, a low chuckle bubbling from his throat at the look of utter horror on Jaehyun’s handsome face. 

“That wasn’t just something. That thing almost killed us!”

“Don’t be dramatic, it wouldn’t have been able to kill us even if we didn’t escape.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you and stalked a damn boar of all things.” Yuta pulled the taller man closer with a hand around his neck, nuzzling the cold that clung to the skin of the prince’s cheek. 

“But you were doing so well. If we hadn’t gotten distracted you could’ve taken down your first wild boar.” Yuta was learning how to take advantage of his influence on Jaehyun fast, delighting in the way the prince melted into his touch, the worry lines on his forehead slowly fading under his ministrations. He sealed his words with a kiss, one Jaehyun chased after eagerly when Yuta pulled back. Jaehyun’s lips were freezing and chapped after a beating from the dry winter air, still, it was pure bliss on earth. Precariously perched on top of a slippery rock, Jaehyun’s fingers buried themselves in Yuta’s tangled locks, pulling out a groan from the back of the hunter’s throat. 

“You’re going to get me killed one day.” The prince whispered against his mouth, his characteristically pointy canines sinking into Yuta’s bottom lip as revenge for being such a manipulative vixen. 

“You know I won’t ever let that happen.”

—

The nights were as enchanting as the mornings he’d wake up to, with Jaehyun wrapped around him like a heavy duvet. There were many new things he learned about his husband in the few short days they’d spent isolated up the mountain, with only each other for company. Jaehyun was an avid reader, like him, but the prince hardly entertained any personal hobbies, too overwhelmed with his duties, so Yuta never had the chance to see him sit down and cradle a book before, outside the influence of work. This time however, Jaehyun was gladly indulging himself as he read one of his favourite novels to Yuta out loud, head pillowed against Yuta’s thigh as he sat comfortably between the hunter’s legs on the carpeted floor. 

“And so the man howled in anguish, gutted by the revelation that poured out of his lover’s lips…” The prince’s voice was gruff yet soothing, the fluid baritone sending little shocks of arousal down Yuta’s spine. He traced the fine hair below Jaehyun’s jaw, taking satisfaction in the goosebumps he saw break out of the younger man’s arms in the wake of his touch.

The heat from the fireplace blanketed them with a sense of belongingness and Yuta sluggishly sank into the velvet armchair as his fingers continued to trace shapes onto Jaehyun’s unmarred skin. The colourful scarf he’d given the prince on his eighteenth birthday was laid across the younger man’s lap, providing another layer of comforting warmth to his undoubtedly aching legs. Today had been the most strenuous by far; Jaehyun had successfully killed his first boar after numerous botched attempts at Yuta’s behest. His aim was getting better, thanks to his innate competitive nature and his drive to prove himself capable to Yuta.

“Do you want me to make you something warm to drink?” Yuta softly interrupted, subtly clearing his throat while Jaehyun flipped the page onto the next chapter, allowing himself a few seconds to pause and catch his breath. Yuta needed the distraction, unwilling to allow himself to succumb to his desires. He was only just getting used to indulging his carnal urges and it was already killing him to acknowledge that something as simple as Jaehyun reading his novel was enough to spark heat in his belly. 

“I’m fine. We just had tea a few minutes ago. Stay here with me and stop trying to tire yourself with chores.” The younger man said, squeezing Yuta’s thigh out of habit.

If there was one thing they had to get accustomed to, it was the lack of household help. While Yuta appreciated the absence of gossiping maids, Jaehyun had been very vocal about his worries when he decided to take them up the mountain with just a pair of guards to keep them safe. The prince had wanted the trip to be an intimate one, a memory they could share between just the two of them, so he’d kept even the location of the cottage a secret, trusting only Jungwoo and Youngho and the two guards with information on their whereabouts.

While the secrecy afforded them the privacy they were otherwise spared from back in the manor, that also meant they had to learn to live the life of two ordinary people without maids and servants catering to them. It wasn’t so much a feat for Yuta, who was used to hunting for his own food, but it was indeed a challenge for someone as sheltered as a prince like Jaehyun. The latter had unwittingly left Yuta to the task to keep them fed and cared for, which the hunter had been too happy to take up, though Jaehyun had been adamant on being useful; tagging along on hunting trips, helping Yuta skin rabbits while he tried not to gag. While he did little to help with chores, Yuta appreciated his intention, and couldn’t help the burst of affection every time the prince cluelessly pandered around after him.

“Actually, I think I want to make soup with the meat we got-” He began to protest, except there was no hiding his problem with Jaehyun sitting so close to his crotch, so it was no surprise that the prince caught on fast after studying Yuta’s now flushed face.

“Were you trying to run away because of this?” There was mischief twinkling in the younger man’s eyes when he folded the book close over his lap, nodding between Yuta’s legs.

“I wasn’t running away.” Yuta denied, legs closing out of instinct, except the effort was in vain with Jaehyun between them, and the little tremor in his voice easily giving away his guilt. 

“Sure you weren’t. What are you being shy about? You were just riding me without abandon last night.” The prince continued in the same accusatory tone, his lips lifting up in a smirk. He pushed the smaller man’s legs further apart, long fingers beginning their ascent from Yuta’s ankle to the inside of his thigh.

“You don’t have to say that out loud!” He gritted in a hushed voice, but there was no denying the shiver that went down his spine at Jaehyun’s low, guttural voice. His breath hitched in his throat when the fingers trailed further up, finally coming into contact with the aching flesh straining against his trousers. 

“May I?” Before Yuta could make sense of the question, Jaehyun was already pulling the zipper down smoothly, taking his sweet time pushing the smooth fabric out of the way so he could take Yuta into his hands completely. Without warning, the prince licked a stripe up his length, smiling at the resulting shudder and Yuta’s slim fingers combing through his thick, dark hair, tightening with every touch of his tongue.

“Jaehyun…no,” he panted, struggling against the desire to push past his husband’s lips, to have that mouth engulf him. He didn’t have to, because Jaehyun’s lips closed around him, taking him in an inch at a time until he’s encased in moist heat, with the prince’s groan of discomfort vibrating against his flesh. 

Yuta shook his head and tried to pull back.

“You don’t have to,” he moaned loudly, physically unable to keep his volume in check. The prince, not heeding his words, swallowed around him, an obvious effort not to gag, and began a steady pace as he got used to the girth, bringing his husband to a staggering completion. The fireplace crackled in time with the lewd noises they let out, the armchair softly creaking under Yuta’s weight as he was jostled in his seat. 

Jaehyun shamelessly wiped his lips with the hem of Yuta’s robe when the latter sagged over him, spent and shaking from the aftermath of his climax. The hunter reached out to tenderly wipe at a spot Jaehyun missed on his cheek, his own face burning in embarrassment at what they’d done. At what the second prince of the kingdom had done to a mere, common-born man.

“You shouldn’t have.” He argued weakly after he’d caught his breath.

“I don’t mind.” Jaehyun said, voice scratchy, “I like pleasuring you, however way possible.” 

“Jaehyun…”

“When you’re happy, I too, am happy.” The younger man continued and Yuta, giving in under the weight of his emotions, brought their lips together, uncaring about the lingering bitterness on Jaehyun’s tongue.

“Then allow me to return the favour.” The older man whispered after they broke apart, eyeing Jaehyun’s own arousal as it made an obscene tent under the scarf in his lap.

“I hope you don’t mind getting carpet burn on your knees.” Jaehyun chuckled, obviously meaning the words in jest, and yet when the suggestion sank in, Yuta’s mouth fell open, body throbbing with an inconsolable desire to have Jaehyun as close as physically possible.

“Right here then?”

“Yuta, it was a joke.”

“No, I want it. You said it yourself, your pleasure is mine as well.” Jaehyun’s eyes darkened at his words, arousal pulsing from his body in waves.

“Alright, right here then.” The prince confirmed, already unbuckling his trousers. The scarf was thrown to the side as Yuta slid down from his seat to his knees, turning around to bend over the armchair without adjusting his trousers still pooled around his knees. Jaehyun’s cold fingers sank into his sides unforgivingly, making the hunter jolt from the ticklish sensation, his bigger body draping over his husband’s intimately. His breath fanned over Yuta’s exposed nape, sending fire coursing through his body.

The prince was careful in preparing him, despite the urgency that rattled Jaehyun’s normally precise movements. Yuta felt the affection pouring from the other, without having to see his face, and he soaked up the attention, wishing he could immortalise the moment.

“I love you, Jaehyun.” He’d blurted out when Jaehyun finally slid into him, his confession accompanied by a wild gasp as he scrambled for purchase on the seat of the armchair. Jaehyun grabbed his hands and pinned them in place, as he drew more moans out of Yuta with a hasty buck of his hips. Yuta didn’t realise the gravity of his confession until he felt the unbearable pause in Jaehyun’s thrusts, before it began to pick up again. 

The air between them were filled with the slapping of skin and cries of pleasure as Yuta struggled to keep his head above the waves of pleasure that relentlessly pulled him under. Through the haze in his mind, he was beginning to wonder if Jaehyun hadn’t heard him, until the prince’s hips stuttered and in a whisper, he said,

“I love you too.”

Yuta sobbed at the same time the prince buried his face in Yuta’s hair, inhaling deeply as he came into the smaller man with a shaky groan. 

—

Despite the absolute bliss that filled their days at the cottage, there was still no denying the shadows that seemed to have followed Jaehyun across the kingdom. They had been up in the mountain for only a week and yet it would be the fourth time Yuta had walked into a scene of eerie silence, with the young prince looking blankly into the distance as if the world around him had frozen into a standstill.

The first time had been in the kitchen, when Yuta was prattling about the recipes his mother had sent him by mail under the impression that Yuta was learning his way in the kitchen. His little monologue was quickly interrupted by the prince’s yelp of pain, after he unknowingly put his hand over the spout of a kettle on boil. The incident hadn’t left a mark on the prince’s skin, but it did on Yuta. 

For days to come, he would watch his husband closely, watching the little signs that wouldn’t have meant much if Yuta didn’t know about Jaehyun’s sudden bouts of panic attacks in the middle of the night, after another terrible nightmare. These were the times he wished he didn’t know about the prince’s past, of his brutal upbringing and the lies that surrounded his birth.

So when Yuta waltzed into a clearing where a small, partially frozen stream cut through the forest, to find Jaehyun crouched next to it with a pebble in his undoubtedly freezing, gloved-free hand, there was nothing he could do but sigh, only slightly overcome with bemusement.

“You should have your gloves on. Today is very cold.” He said softly when Jaehyun didn’t stir from the sound of approaching footsteps. The younger man looked up at him in surprise, likely not realising himself that he’d slipped into a trance in the middle of a hunt. It was an incredibly dangerous oversight, but Yuta knew he would always find Jaehyun, if the younger man had somehow ran into trouble in the woods while they were apart.

“Sorry. Did I lose track of time? I didn’t see any critters.” Yuta wanted to say that it was probably because he was too distracted to see anything but decided against it. He squatted next to the younger man, trying to see what it was that Jaehyun found so mesmerising in the icy waters.

“It’s fine, it’s almost sunset, we need to head back.” The prince nodded, lavishing in the clarity Yuta had inadvertently brought with his arrival. He threw the pebble straight down the stream, watching it break through a thin layer of ice and splashing their boots with freezing water.

Yuta took Jaehyun’s bare hand as they came to a stand, tugging it close so he could stuff their linked hands into his jacket’s fleece-lined pocket. They watched the forest be overcome with darkness as they drew closer to the cottage, the smoke billowing from its chimney serving as their guide. It reminded Yuta of the time they escaped death by the breadth of a hair. His hand tightened around Jaehyun’s.

“Did I ever tell you that Sicheng and I used to go hunting together as kids.” Yuta didn’t know what prompted the conversation, but relief filled his chest at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, clear and strong as he’d always known it to be. It seemed he was completely over whatever episode he was having at the stream. 

“No, you never told me.”

“It’s not the kind of hunting that you do of course. Our fathers brought us on a few trips and we had hounds sniff up the rabbits for us.” That was probably one of the few fond memories Jaehyun had of his childhood, judging by the precious smile on his face.

“That sounds quite fun actually. My father and I hunted out of necessity so I could never really find pleasure in it. In fact, I hated it until I was old enough to understand how those trips up the mountain benefitted us.”

Jaehyun hummed in response and Yuta felt the other shift closer while he listened to Yuta’s mundane stories, and by the time they reached the safety of the cottage, Jaehyun was already aware about that time he nearly shattered his kneecaps trying to take down a deer.

The prince was peeling his jacket off at the doorway when Yuta turned back at him with a mischievous smile, “Do tell me, was Sicheng any good at hunting? Or does he have bad aim like you do?”

Jaehyun playfully pushed Yuta away but there was no mistaking the smile on his face, “I don’t have a bad aim, I was only just getting used to those cheap bow and arrows you like to use. And I don’t really remember, it’s been many years. Even if he had been terrible at it, I’m sure he had plenty of time to improve.”

“That’s true. I should probably ask him out on a hunting trip when he’s back in the capital.”

“You should. He’s a good company, the only one worthy of taking my place next to you when I’m too busy.” Yuta helped his husband remove his boots, despite Jaehyun’s protests, pulling him to sit at Yuta’s favourite armchair to warm up. 

“Sicheng is very close to your family, isn’t he?”

“His family were envoys for the western kingdom, and back there they were highly-regarded landowners. My father favoured them for many reasons, so I had the luxury of growing up next to him.” Yuta nodded and nearly yelped when Jaehyun pulled him to sit on his lap, the day’s exhaustion rendering him powerless to Jaehyun’s manhandling.

“Speaking of Sicheng, I thought I’d seen him at the castle when I visited you last time.”

“That can’t be. He’s staying in his family’s estate, and that’s days away from the capital. Also, he doesn’t have any business being in the castle.”

“I figured I’d imagined it because no one else saw him. I must’ve been slightly out of it.”

“Or you must be listening to Jungwoo’s scary stories too much these days.” Yuta took the chance to turn in his husband’s hold, regarding the younger man with wide eyes.

“About that...I think I saw something under your side of the bed in our room here.” And like the crack of whip Yuta was off Jaehyun’s lap, bounding to the kitchen in laughter while Jaehyun sputtered, only getting up to chase after him after he recovered from his shock.

—

The sun was hidden well behind the clouds and the morning casted into gloom on the day it happened. There was snow falling to the ground and over the chairs in the balcony connecting to their room. Yuta had woken up to an empty bed, with Jaehyun’s warmth long gone from his side. His hand traced the pattern of the younger man’s head where it had left an impression on the pillow.

While it wasn’t completely out of character for Jaehyun to be up so early in the day, there was an unexplainable weight pooling in Yuta’s stomach. He later recognised it as dread, muted by the fog of sleep.

He couldn’t see any of the guards when he finally brought himself to peek behind the curtains, only further fueling his suspicion that something was very wrong. He threw on his own robe and made as little noise as possible when he pattered down the steps, following the hushed voices he could hear over the sizzling of firewood in the living room, and catching the tail end of the conversation.

“—your return to the capital as soon as possible.”

“Of course.”

Yuta’s eyes widened when he recognised Jungwoo and Youngho, both standing before Jaehyun with their hands behind their backs, and what looked like a letter clutched in Youngho’s. Jungwoo looked tormented, and it was an expression Yuta had never seen on the younger man’s face. The two guards Jaehyun had stationed outside were standing by the door with their heads bowed in grief. Yuta decided to make his presence known by stepping into the meagre light the fireplace provided.

“What’s going on? Why are we returning to the capital so soon?”

“Your highness,” Jungwoo was the first to approach him with careful movements, and it was only then he noticed how rumpled Jaehyun looked in his sleepwear and satin robe and disheveled hair, his eyes rimmed with red like he was holding back the force of a flood behind his eyelids. The image was a far cry from how he usually presented himself. “Please, have a seat before you hear it.” 

“What for? What is it? Jaehyun…” He brushed the younger man’s hands off, heading to the opposite direction to reach for the prince who remained motionless. Jaehyun finally snapped out of it, when Yuta was close enough to cup his face, cradling the hunter’s hands in his own as he fought to keep his breathing steady. He looked distraught, his gaze unfocused and his hands shaking. Yuta felt his heart pick up pace when he realised that the reaction was that of guilt, of regret. 

“His Majesty, The King of Santoji, was declared dead after an attack at the castle.” 

Yuta felt his world spin, his legs nearly giving out under him if not for Jaehyun’s trembling grip on his hands, “That can’t be…no, how is that possible? There are so many guards in the castle!”

“It was an assassination attempt carried out in the middle of the day, when everyone least expected it. They apprehended two of the attackers but it was too late for the king.”

Yuta turned towards Jaehyun, but the younger man wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“And his wife?”

“She perished alongside him.” Yuta bowed his head, the epiphany slicing through the intricately concocted fantasies he’d surrounded himself and Jaehyun, in this haven they created together. He didn’t know Yunho the same way Jaehyun did, and he detested the man for what he did to the younger prince, but he would never wish death upon him, nor his wife. His childless wife.

“Then, does this mean—?” Jaehyun had yet to speak but Yuta could see the way his eyes clouded over, the dying embers of the fireplace obscuring one side of his face in shadows. No matter how hard Yuta tried, he couldn’t recognise the man he loved in the person who stood before him.

“Yes,” This time it was Youngho who spoke, his voice an unyielding force over the silence that stretched between them, “His highness, prince Jaehyun will take over in the wake of the king’s death, as the king is without heir.”

Jaehyun let go of his hands, stepping away from Yuta’s reach, and every second of it was like a blade sliding across his skin, leaving nothing but the sharp sting of reality behind it. 

“ _Your majesty_ , allow us to escort you back to the capital so you can fulfill your duties as the king of this land.” Youngho dropped to one knee, bowing his head before them as he uttered his next words, Jungwoo and the guards at the door were quick to mirror the action. 

The air was thick and heavy over them in the brief seconds before Jaehyun pushed through the small crowd in their living room, past the guards and out the door with his bare feet. Yuta was on his tail within a split second, chasing after the younger man through deep snow, feeling the numbing bite of cold against his own feet. He found him hunched over and emptying the contents of his stomach next to the cottage, the prince’s pale skin blending into the frost. Yuta pulled him into an embrace as Jaehyun stepped away from the mess, pressing his cheek against the prince’s back with the irrational fear that he would disappear with the snow.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun mumbled in between his sharp gasps for air and Yuta was not sure if the apology was meant for anyone in particular but his arms tightened around the other, hoping to calm the tremors that rattled the prince’s body. Hoping to hush some of the pain. 

_What have you done, Jaehyun?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we’re finally going somewhere. So i guess this answers everyone’s question about the terrible thing that’s supposed to happen. Surprise, it isn’t yujae separating but I’m pretty sure i almost made you believe that when yuta woke up alone 
> 
> Anyway this will be the last update until the fic fest is over, since i’ll be focusing on that the next coming weeks. Hope you enjoyed this!


	17. 16. the crown that weighs a thousand souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But should the sky weep with the blood of its kin, a chorus of darkness will befall the lands, for on its throne sits an usurper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >hello i'm back on track with this!  
> >i reviewed my outline for this fic and realised i might be able to wrap it up a chapter earlier so this might end at chap 24 instead of 25 (but i'm not changing that yet until i'm absolutely positive)  
> >hope this update is enough for the long time i kept you all hanging  
> >thanks in advance for reading

The kingdom was in mourning for seven days and six nights but no time had been wasted between the funeral and the subsequent crowning of the new monarch, not even in the state the prince had arrived in the capital in. Yuta remembered the soldiers assembled at the gates to the capital, faces somber as they formed a barricade around the younger prince on the day that they’d arrived, escorting them to the castle where their fate would be decided. 

“It has to be soon. kingdom needs a new ruler.” Yuta had kept his head lowered as one of the council members preached over the throbbing fatigue from their long journey back. Youngho had shielded both of them from the worst of the rippling sorrow that consumed the capital, but he had no power here, among men with meticulously trimmed beard and heavy coats bearing the symbols of the families that had kept the kingdom afloat for generations. Despite the urgency in their voice, Jaehyun had refused to spare them a second of his attention, caught up in his own thoughts, bleak as the days that followed the news of Yunho’s untimely death. 

It had only been just over a year since his father’s passing, Yuta recalled. It was as if the entire world was intent on conniving against Jaehyun, serving him despair for every second of happiness he enjoyed. The hunter knew that not even he could make it any bearable for Jaehyun, drawing the conclusion as the door to Jaehyun’s room closed behind him upon their return to the manor, the telltale sound of the locks clicking in place leaving a heavy weight over his chest.

It was the first night Yuta would be sleeping without Jaehyun by his side since they’d left for the mountains, and it would be the first time he would let himself think about what this meant for their relationship, about the heir Jaehyun was never going to have with him and the overwhelming thoughts that he would not allow to fester. 

  
  


—

  
  


The streets of the capital were cleared for the procession preceding Yunho’s funeral and it took Yuta an embarrassing amount of time to recognise the marketplace he frequented, bereft of the crowd and the colourful fabrics draped over the stalls, gloom encompassing the narrow streets. Jaehyun rode his mare ahead of the procession, next to Youngho, who was dressed as a soldier, his broad figure and menacing aura forming a natural barricade around the grieving prince. Jaehyun was fitted with the same clothes he’d worn in his father’s funeral, according to Jungwoo at least. There hadn’t been enough time to commission a new one.

He had not spoken a word since the night they arrived, neck deep into the preparations for his crowning and the inevitable move to the castle. Unlike Yunho back then, Jaehyun would not have the luxury of a gradual transition, he would be expected to pick up on the deceased king’s duties before the weight of Yunho’s death could fully set in.

“How is he holding up?” Sicheng whispered under his breath, his fingers tight around the reins as he matched his mare’s strides with Yuta’s. His eyes were unusually dull and he was visibly twitchy, a far cry from his impeccable control. Yuta figured that if there was one person who would understand Jaehyun the best, it would be the boy he grew up next to. He was eternally thankful to Sicheng for rushing back to the capital to extend his comfort to the prince, even if Jaehyun would never acknowledge his need for it.

“Not well. He isn’t talking.” Yuta struggled to look away from Jaehyun’s back, his presence so slippery the hunter was afraid he would disappear before his eyes. Sicheng followed his gaze, letting out a lengthy, tired sigh that was endlessly better than the condescending looks trained on Yuta’s back by the same people who had put him in that position. 

“It was the same when his father passed. He will be alright.” A soft, reassuring smile passed through Sicheng’s face and Yuta held onto the small glimmer of hope it offered.

“But this time he will have to be king.”

Sicheng looked away, tight lipped, “Yes, he will.”

“And I’m no longer sure where I stand.” He confessed in a whisper. It was the first time Yuta told anyone about his worries and he could see lines forming around Sicheng’s mouth as he considered the hunter’s words.

It had started to drizzle before they reached their destination, the sacred burial grounds just beyond the dense woods to the south of the castle, where a long line of kings had been put to rest. The earth over the last king’s grave had only barely settled, visible now that the snow had melted in the unexpected warmth the last few days had brought. Yunho’s wife would be buried in the castle grounds, away from him even in death. Yuta never truly knew what the relationship was like between the royal couple but there was no helping the immeasurable sorrow that gripped his heart at the thought of being separated from Jaehyun the same way.

A sudden weight over his hands jolted him away from the dreary thoughts. Yuta swivelled around to find Sicheng breaching the gap between them with a hand around his own. “You will still be you, husband to his highness and now the prince consort. Do not let anyone tear you away from his side.” 

He twisted his hand in Sicheng’s hold and returned the grip albeit weakly, letting what remained of his conviction bleed through, and solemnly thought, _I hope I can, I hope I’ll be strong enough to._

  
  


—

  
  


Jaehyun was to take his vows at the break of dawn, in the throne room centuries old, with the council members bearing witness to another coronation only several months after the last. Yuta had been relegated to the sides, as only those of noble birth would be allowed to touch the new king during the ceremony, but he had at least been allowed to keep Jungwoo close, if only to help alleviate the potent tension in the air.

The head of the Lee’s looked older than he remembered, sparse hair white and back slightly hunched and Taeyong’s presence next to him further cemented the rumours that he would soon be turning the last page on his leadership. But if there was one thing Yuta were to point out, it was that the man looked at ease. Pleased even. Like a long overdue plan had finally come to fruition. An all too familiar rage swirled in his belly and he moved his gaze away, lest he risked earning the ire of any of the prominent people seemingly too happy with Jaehyun’s ascension to the throne, despite the lives that were lost to reach that outcome.

The prince—no, king now—maintained a stern face devoid of any emotions as he recited his vows with bated breath. His eyes seemed to scan the crowd for a brief second before it landed on Yuta. There was a flicker, something that wasn’t detachment and grave, before he schooled his expression back to a neutral disregard. Yuta’s breath, caught in his throat, returned to him once Jaehyun’s eyes had moved onto the next person.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” It was Taeyong, callously intruding on Yuta’s space in his ever expensive garbs. He hadn’t realised the older man had moved from his spot next to his father, then again, Yuta had been sufficiently distracted and Taeyong really was the least of his concerns. “Perhaps you should retire to the manor and let us tend to _His Majesty_ for the rest of the day.”

“I’m perfectly fine. I’d rather be here.” He bit back stiffly without raising his voice. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene on the day of Jaehyun’s coronation.

“I know it must be overwhelming. One moment you’re a peasant, and the next thing you know you’re married to the king. All this land, and all the riches of the kingdom, suddenly yours to claim.” 

Jungwoo shifted beside him at the same time Yuta turned a heated glare at the noble. Tried as he might to ignore the noble, Taeyong knew exactly where to hit, “What do you want, Taeyong?”

“I’ve gotten everything I wanted, Yuta.” His gaze darkened for a moment and Yuta’s eyes instinctively narrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing of importance to you. I just wanted to make small talk, since we’ll be seeing more of each in the future.” Taeyong brushed him off but Yuta knew he was aware of what he had just let slip because his smile was balanced between shrewd and satisfied. Jungwoo placed a hand on the small of Yuta’s back, an effort to calm his raging emotions, ‘Let it go, your highness.’ he whispered, subtly pulling Yuta back when he noticed the minuscule twitching of his fingers.

“I hope this was all worth it.” He spat, motioning towards Jaehyun whose eyes were ringed with shadows, whose mouth was set in a thin line. A spark of awareness flared in Taeyong’s eyes but he refused to drop the shaky, perfectly made up grin across his face.

“It will be.”

Jungwoo’s hand on his back slid away only after Taeyong had retreated far enough away that Yuta could not follow without drawing attention. He had been considering excusing himself to take a breather but decided against it after the conversation with Taeyong. He didn’t want to appear weak or out of place, and Jaehyun might not show it but it was clear that he drew strength from Yuta’s presence, too.

“I guess I can’t pick fights with him anymore.” He sighed and watched tension ebb from Jungwoo’s shoulders. The younger man let himself smile after the almost-confrontation.

“You did a great job of not losing your temper just now.”

“Not every time. I hope Jaehyun relocates the king’s study as far away from the chambers as possible. I really don’t want to have to see him everyday.” Jungwoo snorted, his eyes crinkling from amusement.

“I’m glad you still retain your wit at a time like this, your highness.” The younger man’s eyes flitted to Jaehyun’s figure in the middle of the room, if it was possible he looked younger, smaller, in the king’s heavy cloak, “One of you could really use a laugh.” Then he was nudging Yuta forward, to his surprise and panic.

“But, the council members—“

“Can suck it up. You’re his husband, you’re allowed to be near him, to comfort him.” Jungwoo’s whispered words brought back Sicheng’s own, steadfast ones, _do not let anyone tear you away from his side._

Of course. Yuta had let himself be swept by his uncertainties, by the fear of being cast away, that he’d overlooked the nightmare Jaehyun was going through: losing his last remaining blood family, and being forced to take over a kingdom. Guilt bloomed in his chest, and he unconsciously clutched his collar even though it helped very little.

“Go.” Jungwoo urged and Yuta let himself find resolve in his valet’s wide, reassuring smile. The small crowd around his husband parted to reveal Jaehyun’s standoffish form when he approached, framed by the riches that defined the royal family. The gems sewn onto his jacket under the cloak reflected the warm lights, and the image was reminiscent of the day Yuta had taken him as his husband.

“The ceremony has not concluded, your highness.” The head of the Kang’s pointed out after a tense silence passed. Yuta saw Jaehyun’s mouth twitch when his eyes landed on the hunter.

“I would like to be beside His Majesty.”

The elderly man turned towards him, his expression slipping from the quiet neutrality to something short of incensed, “You are not of noble blood and it is against—“

“Let him.” Jaehyun interrupted, extending a hand in invitation towards Yuta, and there it was, the glint of something fiery under the somber greys that clouded his features, and it was as if someone had taken a knife to Yuta’s skin from the intensity of the relief that flooded him, warm like blood flowing from a clean, swift cut. 

“Your majesty, we cannot break centuries old traditions for…for…” a plebeian, they surely wanted to say, but unable to risk the wrath of their new monarch. Yuta watched Jaehyun’s eyes grow sharp.

“I am king, am I not? Do my words not hold more value than an outdated tradition that was not meant to cater to a marriage with a common born?” Jaehyun had taken his hand as he finished, pulling Yuta next to him on the pedestal that felt too small and stifling, existing within the circle of privilege and power.

“Your majesty…”

“He stays with me,” Yuta’s heart lurched when Jaehyun’s grip turned soft and his fingers threaded between his own. It was the same way he would hold Yuta’s hand when they hunted together up in the mountains, before they would retire to their secluded little cottage, “unless you wish to be relieved of your position.”

The gritty bitterness in Jaehyun’s tone came likes a screeching jolt, and Yuta looked up to find an expression he didn’t quite recognise. Something cold settled in his stomach and he eagerly chased it away with the sound of Jaehyun’s breathing. It was still him, the hunter reminded himself.

The council member looked incensed, nose flaring comically as he opened his thin lips, “How dare—”

Lee Minhyuk interrupted the tense standoff, the edges of his lips crooked up in a seemingly friendly manner but there was absolute authority in his stance, “Now that is quite enough. Let’s honour the king’s wishes. After all, we have no use for a tradition if we cannot even crown our new king.” 

Yuta swallowed the lump of uncertainty in his throat, controlling the slight trembling of his lips and drowning out the whispers that slipped underneath the council’s collective protests. Under the weight of Jaehyun’s cloak, his hand was colder than the frost that still overlaid the expansive castle gardens, and his wrist bare for the first time since Yuta had gifted him the hand woven bracelet. Jaehyun barely acknowledged it when Yuta began to trace circles with his thumb over his choked white knuckles, seemingly lost in the swell of power he now carried upon his person. 

The crowd had yet to quiet when the crown was carried towards Jaehyun, regal and untouchable in appearance and yet Yuta couldn’t help but acknowledge that it did not differ much in composition from an opulent sword kept as an heirloom or a bow crafted with the highest grade wood, and still, an intangible weight set it apart.

Jaehyun dropped to one knee next to him and Yuta followed so he wouldn’t have to let go of his hand. He watched with blistering unease as the crown was lowered to Jaehyun’s head with careful precision. The world felt brittle around them as Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered closed and the gems glittered in their place.

“Hail, the Second Prince,” The oldest council member recited in a steady breath and Yuta had to remember that this was perhaps the third time he had to perform the same rites within his lifetime, “hail, the new King of Santoji.” 

“hail, the kingdom birthed by the mountains and fringed by the seas.” Yuta chanced a look at his husband, his chest tight with apprehension.

The crown looked no less ominous than the first day Yuta had seen it glimmer in the candlelit temple where he had married Jaehyun, in the possession of the man he once perceived as evil. Now, as Jaehyun’s cold fingers slowly slipped away from him, Yuta wondered, if the evil was never the man, but the authority forged in gold and strewn with jewels. 

Outside the darkened walls of the castle, rain continued to pour.

_When the icy breeze blows across the lands encompassed by mountains, gold will bleed into the horizon, beneath the swift clouds, the rightful rulers of the kingdom will rise_

—

  
  


Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the grips of slumber. The stars and the distant moon were bright between the curtains he’d forgotten to pull close. The night was still deep and there was no other sound to be heard but the enduring rasp of breath over his ear.

“Jaehyun?” He turned in the other’s hold, head still foggy with sleep. Sure enough, his husband’s face was only millimetres away from his, his exhaustion visible in the lines under his eyes and the red that rimmed them. He had not changed out of his day clothes yet, which clearly meant that he didn’t have the luxury of rest in between the duties he attended. Youngho did say that the next months would be very taxing for Jaehyun but Yuta had hoped that it didn’t mean he would be worked to death. Clearly, his concerns were quite valid.

“I’m sorry for missing dinner.”

“It’s okay. You were busy. I wish I could already be of help.” He still had a long way to go before he would be easing some of the weight off his husband’s shoulders, but he had to be patient, if he wanted to be truly useful.

“Don’t worry about it. Focus on your lessons and on your swordsmanship for now and let me handle the rest.” He blinked, feeling the pulse of Jaehyun’s heartbeat beginning to settle.

“I’ll do my best. How’s the castle?” 

Jaehyun combed his fingers through his thick, unruly hair. It had grown quite long. Yuta would have to force him to take a break so he could get it cut, before the next time he was to appear in public.

“Good. Almost ready for us to move in.” Yuta was about to ask about the king’s chamber but Jaehyun seemed to have the same thing in mind because he beat him to it with an uneasy smile.

“The biggest room in the west wing is being renovated as we speak. It will be repurposed as the new royal chamber.” 

It put the hunter’s mind at ease. He wasn’t sure how he felt about moving into the very room where the former king and his wife had been brutally murdered. Something else about Jaehyun’s statement caught his attention, “You said one room?” 

“Ah yes. I’ve decided that since we have been sleeping together more often, we should just share the space. The chamber is big enough for both of us and I had the adjacent room modified for your use, on days where you don’t feel like seeing my face.” 

It was a wonder, Yuta thought, to hear Jaehyun speak this freely again after nearly a month of silence from his end, and his joy was only further fuelled by the news. “As if I would ever get tired of looking at you.” 

He traced Jaehyun’s cheek, noting how much it had shrunk in just the last weeks before he pulled him in for a short but sweet kiss. Jaehyun licked his lips when they parted, gripping Yuta’s arm to keep him close. 

“I could say the same about you.” Yuta hummed in acknowledgement and carefully slinked out of Jaehyun’s hold. 

“Why don’t you get changed so you can rest?” He sat up in bed and pulled the other up as well, despite Jaehyun’s protests. 

“I can change in the morning.”

“No, those are not comfortable to sleep in. I should know.” This was why he still hated having to wear many layers of fabrics, especially the heavily embellished ones. It trapped heat uncomfortably against his skin and it was a painful affair to wake up in the morning with welts in the shape of the folds and pins across his body.

“You’ve become so assertive. I think that’s kind of sexy.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Come on, Youngho will thank me for this tomorrow.” Yuta guided Jaehyun to the door that connected their rooms together, surprised to find it already open. Of course, this was how Jaehyun had sneaked into his room in the middle of the night. 

Jaehyun’s room was immaculate, not because the maids had done a better job than usual but because he was hardly home anymore. The sight stirred unpleasant emotions in him but Yuta was quick to smother them as he pushed his husband towards the bed. He went through the closets for his sleepwear and by the time he had returned to Jaehyun with his change of clothes, the younger had already begun to doze off.

He pressed a light kiss on the younger man’s clammy forehead to keep his eyes open. 

“You should apply to be my new retainer. You’re better at this than Youngho.” Jaehyun groused with a cheeky smile after he’d changed into his sleepwear.

The hunter cocked his brow in mock offence, “It would be insulting if I were no good at it, after all I grew up with a little sister. Also, Youngho doesn’t bribe you with kisses, so I already have an advantage. Unless…” 

Jaehyun slapped a hand over his mouth, looking more awake than he did since he’d climbed into Yuta’s bed, “Stop right there. Don’t give me potentially unpleasant images.” Yuta only chuckled in response, gingerly pulling Jaehyun’s hand away from his face so he could press it to his waist. Jaehyun wasted no time hooking him close, possessiveness radiating from his grip.

“Say Jaehyun, do you think you can leave my portrait here.” Jaehyun perked up at the request.

“You don’t want to have it moved to the castle?”

“No. I think this is where it belongs. Don’t you?” After all, the manor housed more than just the little things they’d accumulated over the year, more than the souvenirs of their journeys and the people they’d met, it was where their story had begun, where Jaehyun allowed himself to rely on Yuta. Where Yuta had allowed himself to feel affection for the man who he thought despised him.

“You’re right.” The younger man nuzzled Yuta’s neck, the tip of his nose was cold and left a ticklish sensation in its wake, “This is the perfect place for it.” 

—

On the last day they were to call the golden bell manor their home, Yuta sneaked into the basement and towards the hidden staircase that led up to the secret garden that had been barricaded from the rest of the property. The day was still cold, despite spring just dancing across the horizon, and morning dew clung onto the blades of newly sprung grass.

The recently thawed earth dipped under the soles of his boots as he made his way between the trees that had yet to bloom, stripped of the vibrancy that got the manor its name. In his hand was a bundle of freshly cut winter flowers the gardener had nurtured throughout the biting chill of Santoji’s extreme winters—violas and camellias—and winterberry stems, wrapped together in a simple bouquet. It was the least he could offer.

“I knew it, it’s you who’s been coming here.” He heard the voice before he saw his husband’s hunched figure, his broad back made him difficult to miss, even obscured by the trunk of the trees.

Yuta’s lips twitched in a smile, “How did you figure it out?”

The younger man swivelled around with a reserved smile of his own, beckoning Yuta closer. The hunter took measured steps towards him, kneeling beside Jaehyun without disturbing the air of quiet serenity that surrounded the new king. 

“Not many know about this place, and I think there’s only one person curious enough to discover this by accident and then keep coming back to tend to it.” Jaehyun swiped his hand over the undoubtedly cold, but smooth surface as if to brush away non-existent leaves, no doubt feeling the grooves of the letters under his fingers.

“I haven’t seen her grave this clean in years.” He added with a grim smile.

“I figured it must be lonely, to be hidden away.” Yuta still remembered the first day he’d stumbled on the grave of a woman whose existence once meant everything for Jaehyun. He remembered the hurt he felt in her stead at the thought of being abandoned, forgotten.

The king turned, holding Yuta’s gaze like he was trying to peek into his soul. His eyes were leaden by something Yuta couldn’t even begin to describe. “That was intended. I hated her.” He confessed without missing a beat.

The hunter had his suspicions but he didn’t think he would ever hear it from Jaehyun’s own lips. “I hated her when she died. I felt like she had doomed me to a life of suffering. I wished many times, that she had just taken me with her.” 

A sharp stinging sensation prickled his eyes and Yuta was afraid he would start crying if he didn’t take a deep breath. He gnawed on his lip and let the pain be a sobering distraction. “It wasn’t her fault.” He said with a shaky voice. Jaehyun was now looking at him, his expression solemn. He had made peace with his past, it seemed, but the hurt remained, clinging onto him like a second shadow.

“It wasn’t, and in many ways I was not very different from her, so I know I’m not in the position to keep grudges.” 

“I’m glad,” Yuta felt a slight jolt next to him, but it was quick and passing and Jaehyun’s face didn’t betray his thoughts. “that you didn’t follow her in death. That you stayed strong and grew up to become the man you are now.”

Jaehyun laughed without mirth, his voice so hollow that Yuta had to fight off the waves of hurt that barrelled through their connection.

“That might’ve been. But,” His gaze found his mother’s name carefully engraved into the stone, “What is there to an empty existence? She was not a good person, Yuta, and neither am I. Perhaps I may have been better off gone. There are still many things you don’t know about me.”

“That may be true but that doesn’t mean I don’t know the real you. The Jaehyun I’ve come to adore, this person right here,” He cupped his face softly, letting Jaehyun melt into the warmth of his touch, “is worthy of being loved. Worthy of living a life of happiness, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You are far from empty, love.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” The king kissed his palm, eyes fluttering close.

“You survived. That’s what you did, Jaehyun.”

  
  
  
  
  


_But should the sky weep with the blood of its kin, a chorus of darkness will befall the lands, for on its throne sits an usurper_

  
  
  
  


Yuta was no longer a stranger to waking up in bed alone after a long night of lovemaking, and yet he couldn’t help but yearn for the warmth of a solid body next to him to chase the cold that seeped into his skin in the first hours of the morning. He shrugged the covers off, letting shivers wrack his body until it had adjusted with the drop in temperature, before fetching the robe he had discarded by the foot of the bed.

A series of quiet knocks preceded the gentle yet cheery voice that could only belong to his most trusted attendant, “Your highness, may I come in?” 

The door creaked open at Yuta’s slurred affirmative, and the younger man poked his head in, face no longer as boyish as it once had been. Yuta missed the days when he would look at Jungwoo and imagine a younger brother he never had.

“Would you like to take your breakfast here or in the garden? The weather is good today.” He cocked an eyebrow at the question. The younger man surely remembered that he always took his breakfast in the room on mornings before a hunting trip. He wouldn’t want to risk running late, not during one of Sicheng’s rare visits to the capital for the sole purpose of accompanying him.

“Why—”

“Excuse me for interrupting but I think you should really have it in the garden.” This time the hunter responded by tightening the knot around his waist. 

“Alright, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, it’s just that the food is ready.” Yuta chanced a glance at the windows, the sun was barely up, the entire castle still veiled in calm solitude. As if Jungwoo could read his mind, he immediately supplied, “I know you have to leave early for a hunting trip so I had it prepared earlier.”

“Fine, I’ll see myself there after I change.” Jungwoo nodded enthusiastically, looking all too pleased with himself. It only made Yuta’s suspicions grow. 

Keeping his promise, he’d cut through the long hallways of the west wing and down the massive stairs. It had taken a while for him to get truly comfortable with the castle and the ordeal was not made easy by the morbid history caged within its walls. 

Four summers after Jaehyun’s coronation and still, a sense of unease weighed on his chest every time he passed the old bedroom that once belonged to the deceased king. Everything that hinted to Yunho’s short tenure had been all but erased from the castle and it was disconcerting as much as it was a relief. 

While he didn’t have to be constantly reminded of the grim memories surrounding his arrival to the castle many years ago, it also brought up the reality of Yunho’s true standing within the council. He might have been a cruel man, but so were the people who pulled the strings from the shadows without regard for the person they were supposed to revere. If there was anything Yuta had learned in his time in the castle, it was that there were very few people worthy of trust. 

The sky was clear and the wind not too chilly as it ruffled the loose shirt Yuta wore in haste. His skin lapped up the fresh air, prickling only briefly. He quickly came to understand why Jungwoo had been unusually persistent this morning when he caught a glimpse of the man with short, dark, wind-tossed hair in a familiar velvet robe, sitting in one of the two garden chairs under a shade. An array of reds and greens spread out on the table in front of him and Yuta recognised many of his favourite fruits.

“You look good.” Jaehyun greeted with a squint, only serving to further amuse the hunter who found his insistence to pretend to be a morning person nothing short of comical.

“I am literally in my sleep clothes.”

“Well, you look good in them, and also because you look so refreshed for someone who just woke up, I wonder why.” The younger man sighed in mock confusion even though his tone was unmistakably suggestive, forcing a burst of laughter from the Yuta’s lips.

“Alright, enough, we don’t want any of the maids getting wind of that.”

“They’re likely changing the sheets as we speak, what’s there to hide?” Jaehyun picked at a piece of dried plum, he never liked them as much as Yuta did, and he remembered picking them off the then prince’s plate back in the manor, despite the scandalised look on Youngho and Jungwoo’s faces. It was a distant memory, but it was one of many Yuta held dear to his heart.

He poured both of them tea without taking his eyes off his husband, king now for four years, but still unable to take his tea without a remarkable amount of sugar, “And how come you’re home? I assumed you’d be on your way south by now.” 

“The trip was postponed at least until after the spring festivals. The trade routes are going to get quite busy so travel would be a cumbersome affair.” 

His husband accepted the cup Yuta slid towards him with a sigh. Jaehyun had lost the fullness in his cheeks and the lines on his face had only become sterner throughout the years but Yuta was glad that there were still many parts of him he hadn’t lost to his constant struggle with his kingly duties. Being king came with more things they were prepared to handle, beyond the calls for an heir and the public outcry against Jaehyun’s discernibly different approach from his predecessors. 

“Then maybe you should consider reopening the trading routes in the west, at least the southward roads would not be so congested this time of the year.” In fact, Yuta couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Jaehyun would shut the usual trading routes and have western kingdom traders go around the hilly regions where bandits were a notable risk. He knew there must be some sordid reasoning behind the action, but he’d decided not to press Jaehyun, who had seemed all too guarded about it.

Predictably, the king’s expression took on a darker hue, gone was the playful tone and in its place was a stern, unusually tight voice “You know I can’t do that.”

“You never really told me why.” 

A strong hand gripped his own across the table, “I’ll tell you when it’s the right time. There’s just a lot of things going on.” He noted the placating tone and decided to let it go again, like every other question Jaehyun had evaded over the years whether in an effort to shield him from the uglier side of their new reality or from the anger that he allowed to culminate. 

Yuta’s eyes strayed upwards, towards the clear and quiet sky, streaks of gold painted across its vastness, a promise of another day, one more day into his borrowed time with his beloved as seconds ticked away, closer and closer to the inevitable. Silently, he interlaced their fingers, and listened patiently as Jaehyun calmly steered the conversation towards the hunting trip. 

“Be safe, don’t stray away from the guards and Sicheng.” He brought their joined hands up to place a kiss on each of Yuta’s knuckles, still scabbed from a rough sparring session with Youngho. The tension ebbed away along with Yuta’s pensive thoughts. 

“Of course.” 

One day, he would have his answers but for now, being able to sit next to Jaehyun and watch him do the most mundane things like picking pickled plums off his plate, was enough.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? after the time skip things will pick up and the motives of the characters will slowly come to light
> 
> anyway, let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
